Corazones Ardientes
by lola1024
Summary: La vida de Candy da un vuelco inesperado al enterarse de la existencia de su abuelo y heredar una cuantiosa fortuna. Terry es el encargado de administrar sus bienes y promete a su abuelo cuidarla siempre, pero... ¿Podrá cuidarla de sí mismo?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Lakewood, 1992_

Aún no estaba segura de como había llegado a ese punto. Estaba sentada a orillas del lago Michigan con las rodillas contra su pecho, mirando hacia el frente donde se levantaba imponente un bosque de álamos que se reflejaba en el agua cristalina del lago. Sin duda alguna, Lakewood podría considerarse como un lugar encantador para cualquier persona. Un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo. En lugar de ruidos de vehículos, se oía el cantar de las aves. En lugar de esmog, la gente respiraba aire puro. Se vivía tranquilamente sin las prisas con las que se vive en las grandes ciudades. Las personas trabajaban en el campo y vivían de él. Los forasteros solían describirlo como una postal del siglo XIX. Las grandes plantaciones con sus majestuosas mansiones de estilo español, todo parecía sacado de una novela antigua. Cualquiera encontraría en Lakewood un lugar ideal para vivir, pero no Faith White. Para ella su vida se había convertido en un infierno desde el momento en que puso un pie allí.

- Hace mucho frio aquí afuera – Escucho Faith una voz detrás de ella. Una voz profunda y varonil que conocía muy bien.

Era el mes de octubre y las temperaturas comenzaban a descender considerablemente. Pero Faith no sentía frio ni calor, simplemente ya no sentía.

- ¿Por qué no entras? – Volvió a hablar el hombre a sus espaldas, pero ella no contesto. Seguía viendo hacia el frente con la mirada vacía.

Desde su llegada a Lakewood, la vida de Faith había cambiado. Quien iba a decir que la bella Faith White se convertiría en el despojo humano que era ahora, y todo gracias a un hombre.

Con 19 años de edad, Faith era una joven hermosa e inteligente. Como hija única de un importante banquero de Los Ángeles, Jeremy White, había vivido siempre rodeada de lujos en su hermosa mansión de Beverly Hills. De pequeña había sido una niña vivaz y traviesa, para después convertirse en una belleza de cabello rubio ondulado y enormes y exóticos ojos verdes, característica de la familia White. Siempre fue la adoración de su padre, quien, al fallecer su esposa, había volcado todo su amor y atenciones en su pequeña hija. Ya a los 13 años, había desarrollado unas curvas prominentes, las cuales atrajeron la atención de cientos de jóvenes, pero ella nunca se había interesado seriamente en ninguno de ellos, hasta que conoció a Charles Britter.

Faith había conocido a Charles en la Universidad en Los Ángeles. Ella tenía 18 años, era su primer año allí, soñaba con ser doctora. Mientras que Charles cursaba en último año de leyes. Ella se enamoro instantáneamente de aquel joven alto y musculoso, de pelo negro y ojos color café. Él simplemente quedo cautivado por la bella joven.

Se casaron al año siguiente a pesar de las protestas del señor White, quien no había simpatizado con Charles. Pero, ciegamente enamorada, Faith lo dejo todo atrás, su carrera, sus amigos, su casa y hasta a su padre, para poder realizar sus sueños junto al hombre que amaba. Y sin emitir protestas, se traslado junto a su marido al pueblo donde él vivía: Lakewood. Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba al llegar allí, le habría hecho caso a su padre quien afirmaba que nunca sería feliz al lado de ese joven.

Al comienzo las cosas iban bien. Si bien era cierto que sus suegros se dirigían hacia ella con cierto recelo trataba de no darle mucha importancia. Pero la situación con su marido fue cambiando gradualmente. A las pocas semanas de haberse instalado en su nuevo hogar, Faith comenzaba a notar la ausencia de Charles muy a menudo. Había días en que ni siquiera llegaba a la hora de cenar, como aquella vez en que quiso sorprenderlo preparando una comida especial para él. En verdad se había esmerado mucho en aquella cena. Ella no sabía cocinar, pues siempre había tenido cocineras que se encargaban de aquello. Pero esta vez quería que todo saliera perfecto para su marido. Para la entrada había preparado una sopa de verduras, tal vez no era algo demasiado elaborado, pero era algo que ella podía hacer. Como plato principal había preparado un pavo relleno, y de postre, una mousse de chocolate que le había enseñado a hacer su antigua cocinera cuando era pequeña. Se había puesto un vestido de diseñador color azul escotado y muy pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Había puesto la mesa y había esperado a su marido, pero a medida que iban pasando las horas se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a comer. Con lagrimas en los ojos, tiro la comida a la basura y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Charles. Se puso su camisón y se acostó en la cama sin haber comido nada. Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era Charles. No era necesario preguntar donde había estado, el olor a perfume femenino y sexo pudo sentirse en toda la habitación provocando nauseas en Faith, quien se hiso la dormida al sentir el cuerpo de su marido deslizarse por debajo de las sabanas quedándose dormido instantáneamente.

A partir de ese día, Faith había cambiado completamente su actitud. Ya no era la joven adorable y simpática, las discusiones con su marido eran a todas horas. Él, por su parte nunca negó tener una relación con otra mujer a la cual no consideraba su amante, sino la mujer a la que siempre había amado.

Faith había conocido a Caroline poco tiempo después de llegar a Lakewood. Era una gran amiga de la familia de Charles con quien se conocían de pequeños, y por lo visto habían tenido algo más que una simple amistad. Caroline no era tan hermosa como Faith, pero sin lugar a dudas era muy bella. Tenía el cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros y los ojos color azul. Siempre sonreía a todo el mundo, y era conocida en el pueblo por ser la reencarnación de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Faith simplemente la odiaba.

Cada día que pasaba, Faith se volvía más y más desdichada. Su marido ya no la tocaba ni quería estar cerca de ella, por eso comenzó a desquitarse con las personas que la rodeaban, especialmente Caroline.

Todo había comenzado con pequeñeces, pero las agresiones se hicieron cada vez más peligrosas. Había llegado un punto en que lo único en que pensaba Faith era en deshacerse de esa odiosa mujer que le había quitado a su marido. Incluso había llegado a amenazarla con un arma de fuego que había encontrado en el estudio de su suegro. Ese había sido hecho que había llevado a Charles a tomar la decisión de separarse de su esposa. Pero entonces se habían enterado del embarazo de Faith.

Charles estaba desesperado, amaba a Caroline desde que era un niño, pero a los 17 años habían tenido una discusión y se habían separado, él se fue a estudiar a Los Ángeles pero nunca había logrado olvidarla. Después había conocido a Faith y había quedado prendado de su belleza, lo cual lo había llevado a tomar la peor decisión de su vida: proponerle matrimonio. Al regresar a Lakewood y reencontrarse con Caroline ya no pudo negar sus sentimientos. Comenzaron una relación a escondidas, ambos se sentían mal por engañar a Faith, pero el amor que se sentían era más fuerte. Después, su mujer se había enterado y había comenzado el infierno. Ya no podía soportarlo, quería proteger a Caroline y casarse con ella, pero antes debía deshacerse de Faith. El día en que le pidió el divorcio ella enfureció mucho y lo agredió física y verbalmente, y solo después le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. A Charles se le habían derrumbado todos los sueños que había construido junto a Caroline, pero no podía abandonar a Faith en ese momento, estaba desquiciada y podía hacerle daño al niño que estaba esperando.

Caroline lo entendió. Él le había prometido que apenas naciera el niño se divorciaría de su mujer y se casaría con ella. Pero no contaban con que Faith se pondría cada día peor. Enceguecida por el odio ya no le importaba ni el bebe que esperaba, solo quería vengarse del hombre que al que había amado y la había traicionado.

La salud de Faith empeoraba día a día, pero termino por cruzar la línea que la separaba de la locura el día que se entero de una noticia capaz de destruirla por completo.

Charles la miraba contemplando el lago con la mirada vacía, mientras se preguntaba qué podía hacer para sacarla del letargo en que se encontraba. Sabía perfectamente que había provocado ese estado en ella.

- ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Preguntó Charles a su mujer con un tono de remordimiento – Sabes que ella también está embarazada.

Esas palabras fueron para Faith como un puñal que se clavo muy profundo en su corazón. Se había enterado del embarazo de Caroline por accidente. Los padres de Charles estaban hablando en la sala de la casa que compartían. Se suponía que ella estaba descansando, pero unos fuertes dolores en el vientre la hicieron levantarse. Sus suegros estaban aparentemente muy emocionados, fue entonces cuando escucho la noticia de que iban a tener un nieto, pero no se referían al hijo de Faith, sino al de Caroline. Aparentemente todo el pueblo estaba enterado de ello, todos menos ella.

Todos en el pueblo estaban felices por el embarazo de Caroline, no importaba que el bebe fuera un bastardo, ellos no lo consideraban así. Caroline era una mujer muy querida para todos, mientras que Faith era para ellos un bicho asqueroso que había llegado al pueblo a perturbar sus tranquilas vidas.

- Faith... por favor, vamos adentro – Siguió insistiendo Charles, pero ella seguía sin hacerle caso. Solo estaba cubierta por un vestido liviano y un chal sobre sus hombros, aún estaba enfadado con ella pero no quería que enfermara. – Si sigues aquí afuera puedes hacerle daño al bebe.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Faith, quien se puso de pie abruptamente y giro para quedar frente a él.

- ¿El bebe? – Pregunto indignada casi gritando – A ti no te interesa mi maldito bebe.

- Claro que si, ¡también es mi hijo! – Pronuncio esas palabras con seguridad, pero hasta el mismo dudaba del amor que podría sentir por ese niño. Al enterarse de su existencia solo había sentido furia y rencor por ese ser que no tenía la culpa de nada. No había sentido lo mismo con el embarazo de Caroline, ese bebe era fruto del amor, y él lo había amado desde el primer momento.

- Lo único que has hecho por el bebe fue proporcionar esperma – Le dijo ya no pudiendo soportar más la rabia contenida. – Mientras yo me despierto cada mañana con nauseas y mareos tú te revuelcas con esa puta.

- ¡No te permito que le faltes el respeto a Caroline!

- ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada! – Le grito ella – Es un puta ¿me escuchas? ¡Una Puta! Solo una puta se acuesta con un hombre casado. Por más que digan que es una santa no deja de ser lo que es.

- ¡Cállate! – Sin saber que hacía, Chales levanto su mano derecha y le pego una cachetada a Faith. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

Faith sintió que el dolor que había sentido esa mañana en el vientre se convertía en fuertes punzadas. Agarrándose el vientre, apenas visible bajo el vestido, con las dos manos comenzó a emitir gritos de dolor mientras sentía una humedad recorrer entre sus piernas.

Charles se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca antes había pegado a una mujer, pero no pudo soportar escuchar a alguien hablar así de Caroline. Entonces vio a Faith tirada en el piso gritando, tenía el vestido manchado de sangre. Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo al hospital.

El único hospital de Lakewood era pequeño y no tenía todos los recursos necesarios para tratar enfermedades graves, pero contaba con buenos profesionales.

Charles estaba sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las manos cuando llegaron sus padres. Los había llamado minutos antes cuando habían internado a Faith.

- ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Bárbara Britter corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- Estoy bien mamá – La tranquilizo su hijo – Es Faith la que está mal... y el bebe.

- ¿Han tenido noticias? – Pregunto John Britter al ver el semblante preocupado de su hijo.

- Aún no ha salido el médico que la está revisando. Si algo les pasa a ella o al bebe... – Charles no pudo terminar la frase.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea que ese bebe no nazca – dijo despectivamente Bárbara.

- Querida, por favor... – La reprendió suavemente su marido.

En ese momento, Caroline entro apresuradamente al hospital y corrió a los brazos de Charles.

- Charles, mi amor – Le decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente - ¿Cómo están? – Parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

- Aún no hemos tenido noticias – Charles correspondió al abrazo de Caroline y se dejo consolar por ella quien le decía que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Familiares de Faith White? – Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos. Era un hombre de mediana edad con bata blanca.

- Yo soy su marido, Charles Britter.

- Señor Britter, soy el doctor Lawson.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran mi mujer y mi hijo doctor? – Le pregunto Charles antes de dejarlo hablar.

- Tranquilícese señor Britter, su mujer está bien por el momento, pero el embarazo se encuentra comprometido.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de salvar el bebe? – Pregunto Caroline.

- Es un embarazo complicado, pero haremos lo posible por preservar la vida de ambos. Aunque para ello la señora White tendrá que permanecer internada lo que resta del embarazo.

- No importa – Contesto Charles – por favor, haga todo lo posible para que ambos estén bien.

- Lo haré – Prometió el doctor Lawson antes de marcharse.

El 7 de mayo de 1993 nació Candice Faith Britter, bautizada con ese nombre por su madre, quien murió minutos después de dar a luz.

3 días después del nacimiento de Candice y la muerte de Faith, nació Annie Diane Britter.

Faith fue enterrada en un cementerio privado de Los Ángeles por orden de Jeremy White, quien estaba profundamente triste por haber perdido a su única hija, pero estaba aún más enfadado con Charles por haberlo provocado. Charles no se negó a entregarle el cuerpo de Faith, pero sí lo hizo a entregarle a Candice. Jeremy insistía en que la niña estaría mejor con él que con una familia que no la quería. Pero Charles no iba a permitir que ningún hijo suyo viviera lejos de él.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_Los Ángeles, 2011_

Terrence Grandchester recorría los pasillos del hospital Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. A medida que avanzaba con paso firme, cada mujer que se encontraba allí volteaba a verlo. Resultaba casi imposible para un hombre como él pasar desapercibido para el género femenino. De 1.85 metros de altura, bajo el traje de diseñador se podían percibir los fuertes músculos de su torso. Con el cabello color castaño, a la altura de los hombros, peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos de un color azul profundo, fácilmente podría confundirse con uno de los más famosos actores de Hollywood.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones privadas del segundo piso. Dio un largo suspiro antes le golpear.

Una joven enfermera pelirroja de unos 25 años abrió la puerta.

- Señor Grandchester, buenos días – Lo saludo la enfermera tímidamente.

- Buenos días señorita. – Contesto cortésmente. - ¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor White?

- Acabo de aplicarle las medicinas. Esta despierto en estos momentos si gusta pasar a verlo.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo dirigiéndose al interior de la habitación, en tanto que la enfermera salía.

- Sólo puede quedarse 10 minutos. – Dijo la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta.

La habitación era bastante amplia y confortable para tratarse de un cuarto de hospital. Estaba pintada en tonos claros. En uno de los rincones había un sillón chippendale del siglo XVIII, y cerca de él se encontraba una pequeña mesita Luis XIV. Para Terry, era un escenario un tanto cómico, puesto que esos dos muebles no tenían relación alguna con la enorme cama ortopédica y los demás aparatos. Aunque probablemente un enfermo cardiaco como Jeremy White daría poca importancia a la decoración de una habitación.

Jeremy estaba postrado en la cama conectado a todos esos aparatos vitales para él. Terry no podía entender como un hombre fuerte y poderoso como lo era Jeremy se encontraba en esa situación. Pero hacia un par de años, su corazón había comenzado a fallar. Su cardiólogo había atribuido aquello al estrés al cual Jeremy había estado expuesto desde que heredara los negocios familiares. Jeremy había dedicado su vida entera a ello, desde que había sido puesto al mando, el patrimonio de las empresas White había crecido considerablemente. Por todo ello, Terry admiraba a aquel hombre.

Terry había crecido en el barrio de Queens, en Nueva York. Había tenido que superar muchos desafíos para convertirse en el hombre que era. De niño, vivió en una pequeña casa que apenas tenía los servicios básicos. Su padre había sido un hombre borracho y golpeador que había muerto cuando Terry tenía 19 años, en un enfrentamiento con la policía. Aun por las noches, cuando se acostaba en su cama y cerraba sus ojos, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de su madre rogando que no la matase. Terry también había sufrido en carne propia los maltratos de su padre cuando inocentemente le pedía que no lastimase a su madre. Por ello, al enterarse de su muerte, no fue capaz de derramar ni una sola lagrima por él.

Luego de ello, las cosas no fueron mejores. Terry tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre los estudios y el trabajo para poder mantener a su madre, y cuando por fin logro licenciarse en leyes, fue muy difícil para él conseguir un puesto de trabajo. Por esta razón decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles junto a su madre. Allí conoció a Jeremy White, casi accidentalmente. Terry había ido a pedir trabajo a una de sus empresas pero lo habían rechazado. Al salir, se encontró con Jeremy, quien vio algo especial en aquel joven de 23 años. De esa forma le dio trabajo como su asistente y le fue enseñando todo lo que debía saber, hasta que logro convertirse en su mano derecha.

A los 28 años, Terry era considerado un hombre con mucha influencia dentro de la empresa. Él era la única persona en la que Jeremy White confiaba plenamente.

Se acerco a Jeremy, quien al abrir los ojos y verlo a él, gesticulo una débil sonrisa.

- Terry... ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto esforzándose al pronunciar cada palabra.

- Creo que eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti.

- No, Terry... sé que no me queda mucho tiempo.

- No diga eso – Terry sabía que era cierto. La salud de Jeremy había ido decayendo progresivamente. El último infarto que había tenido casi termina con su vida. Según los médicos, era un milagro que aun siguiera respirando.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Jeremy levanto su mano para que lo dejara hablar. – Sé que estoy muriendo, Terry. Sólo quiero saber si averiguaste lo que te pedí.

- Si. De hecho, no ha sido muy difícil.

- Entonces... ¿La has encontrado?

- Ella está aquí, en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Qué está en Los Ángeles dices? – Pregunto Jeremy sorprendido.

- El investigador que he contratado me lo ha dicho. – Contesto Terry – Al parecer su familia se ha mudado a esta ciudad hace aproximadamente 12 años. Las cosas en ese pueblo en que vivían... Lakewood, no habían ido muy bien. Tuvieron que vender su casa. El señor Britter consiguió trabajo en un bufete de abogados. Al parecer uno de los socios fue su compañero en la universidad.

- ¿Tienes su dirección?

- Por supuesto. Tengo todos los datos que puedan llegar a interesarte sobre ella y su familia. – Contesto Terry algo preocupado por el semblante de Jeremy. - ¿Ocurre algo malo? Estas muy pálido. Será mejor que llame a la enfermera.

- No, no... Estoy bien – Se apresuro a contestar – es solo que...

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Terry - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- El bastardo de Britter – Respondió Jeremy con enojo en su voz. – Ese maldito bastardo ha estado cerca todo este tiempo y nunca me ha permitido conocer a mi nieta.

- ¿Nunca has intentado acercarte a ella?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo he intentado! – Grito Jeremy exaltado, preocupando aún más a Terry – Mil veces lo he intentado, pero siempre me lo prohibió. No pude hacer nada...

- Pero... ¿Qué ganaría él con prohibirte ver a tu nieta?

- El maldito de Britter siempre me ha odiado, puesto que nunca acepte su matrimonio con mi hija – Al nombrar a Faith, los ojos de Jeremy reflejaron una profunda tristeza. – Y no estaba equivocado. Faith está muerta por su culpa, y lo único que me queda de ella es mi pequeña Candice... y también me la ha quitado.

Terry miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se había agotado.

- Debo irme – Le dijo a Jeremy - ¿Quieres que haga algo?

- Si – Contesto él – Necesito un último favor.

- Lo que sea.

- Necesito que traigas a Candice... Quiero verla antes de morir.

Terry se sintió compungido al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Pero si podía hacer algo más por el hombre al que le debía tanto, sin duda lo haría.

- No te preocupes... La traeré mañana mismo.

- Solo algo más – Le dijo antes de despedirse – Trata de que Britter no sepa nada. Lo conozco y sé que no permitiría que ella me visitase.

- Claro que si – Y sin más, salió de la habitación preguntándose como haría para traer a aquella niña al hospital.

En la sala de una modesta casa en el barrio de Northridge, en Los Ángeles se estaba produciendo una acalorada discusión entre dos miembros de la familia.

-¿¡Por qué lo has hecho! – Gritó la rubia de ojos verdes, mientras agitaba nerviosamente sus brazos.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Candy... No fue mi culpa, solo sucedió... – Contesto la morocha de ojos azules despreocupadamente con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

- ¡No es cierto! Lo has hecho a propósito.

- Claro que no – Contesto su hermana con fingida inocencia – No entiendo por qué crees esas cosas de mí.

- No es necesario que sigas fingiendo, Annie.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Pregunto una voz tras ellas.

- No es nada mamá – Contesto Annie – Sólo lo de siempre, Candy me acusa de cosas que no he hecho.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Candy dirigiéndose a su madre. – Annie me ha traicionado, se ha estado viendo con Archie. – Candy ya no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Es eso cierto Annie? – Pregunto su madre.

- Bueno... es que... – Annie comenzó a sacar sus mejores dotes de actriz, y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. – Lo siento tanto... es que Archie y yo... simplemente nos hemos enamorado.

- No es cierto. Lo has estado acosando desde que te enteraste que era mi novio. – Protesto Candy.

- ¡Ya basta! – Dijo su madre para evitar que las jóvenes siguieran discutiendo. – Annie, ve a tu habitación. Candy, ven a la cocina, allí podremos hablar más tranquilas.

- Pero mamá... – Protesto Annie.

- Ya te lo he dicho Annie, en un rato estoy contigo.

- Esta bien – Annie subió a su habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa de triunfo a su hermana.

- Ven Candy.

Una vez en la cocina, Caroline le preparo un té de manzanilla a Candy para que se tranquilice. Se lo entregó, y Candy comenzó a beberlo con unos pequeños sorbos.

- Ahora dime – Le dijo Caroline colocando una mano encima de la de Candy. - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

Candy dejo la tasa sobre la mesa, y miro a Caroline.

- Hoy... en la escuela... – Comenzó a decir Candy – estábamos en el receso y... yo me dirigía hacia el salón de Patty – Dijo refiriéndose a Patricia O'Brien, una de sus mejores amigas. – entonces... en uno de los pasillos algo me llamo la atención, y entonces... los vi – A Candy comenzaba a quebrarse la voz a medida que recordaba la imagen de su novio y su hermana juntos – Archie y Annie... se estaban... besando.

- Oh! Candy... – Le dijo Caroline en tono maternal – Lo siento mucho... pero tú eres muy joven, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te merezca de verdad.

- ¡Pero no es justo! Yo amaba a Archie... y ellos me engañaron.

- Lo sé querida, pero es mejor que te hayas dado cuenta ahora y no cuando sea demasiado tarde.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque Annie es tu hija!

- ¡Claro que no! – Contesto Caroline – Yo las quiero a ambas por igual.

- No es cierto – Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie. – Tú y Charles siempre la han preferido a ella. Yo solo soy una bastarda.

- No Candy, no digas eso... – Caroline se puso de pie e intento abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

Candy salió corriendo de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Era cierto que Caroline siempre había intentado tratar a ambas por igual. Pero Candy notaba que cuando la miraba a ella, sus ojos no brillaban de la misma manera como cuando miraba a Annie. Y lo mismo sucedía con Charles. A pesar de ser su padre biológico, Candy no podía llamarlo papá.

De pequeña, Candy siempre se había sentido relegada en su propia familia. Sus abuelos prácticamente la ignoraban cada vez que iban de visita. Cuando le preguntaba a Charles por su madre, él esquivaba la conversación inmediatamente. Solo sabía que se habían conocido en la universidad y se habían separado antes de saber que su madre estaba embarazada. Luego se había casado con Caroline, aunque para Candy los números no cuadraban, ya que su hermana era solo 3 días menor que ella, lo cual quería decir que Charles había embarazado a ambas casi al mismo tiempo. Po supuesto que él siempre había ignorado sus preguntas acerca del tema, hasta que Candy se canso de preguntar.

Pero lo que más le dolía a Candy, era no tener siquiera una foto de su madre, ni saber donde estaba enterrada. Su padre nunca quiso contarle nada acerca de ella.

Y por supuesto, después estaba Annie, su perfecta hermana. Annie siempre había tratado de quitarle todo a Candy, sus cosas, el amor de sus padres y abuelos... y ahora a Archie. Pero ya era suficiente, eso era lo último que le permitiría a su hermana.

Entró a su habitación. Era la más pequeña de las tres habitaciones del segundo piso. Sus padres, por supuesto, ocupaban la habitación matrimonial, mientras que Annie se había apoderado de la más espaciosa de las dos restantes. La habitación de Candy estaba pintada de color rosa. Solo había espacio allí para una cama de algarrobo con un edredón del mismo color que las paredes, un escritorio con varios libros, un armario, y una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama.

Candy se dirigió hacia el armario y saco de allí un pequeño bolso que tenía preparado con sus cosas para ir a las clases de Ballet. La discusión con Annie y la charla con Caroline la habían retrasado, y tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su clase, de lo contrario, sabía que Madame Romanovsky se enfadaría mucho.

Recogió sus cosas, y sin despedirse de nadie se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

Candy practicaba Ballet desde los 5 años de edad y había descubierto que esa era su verdadera pasión. Desde hace 10 años había estado estudiando con Inga Romanovsky, una mujer de unos 50 años que de joven había formado parte del Ballet Imperial Ruso. Era una mujer muy estricta, pero Candy sentía cariño por ella.

Los ensayos habían comenzado con el precalentamiento en la barra, después de que Madame Romanovsky riñera levemente a Candy por haber llegado 5 minutos tarde. Luego de ello, la clase siguió con normalidad.

Al terminar, Candy estaba en el vestidor charlando con Tara Hobbs, otra de sus mejores amigas.

- Entonces dices que Archie te ha estado engañando. – Dijo Tara como una afirmación más que pregunta.

- Si. Y con Annie.

- No me extraña de ella... siempre te ha envidiado.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro que si – Dijo mientras se ponía un Sweater. – Ella no quiere a Archie. Solo lo quería porque tú lo tenías. Si me preguntas... creo que estas mejor sin él.

- Eso mismo me dijo Caroline.

- Ya verás que encontraras a alguien mejor que Archie.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, se dirigieron hacia la salida. Pero no se dieron cuenta del Mercedes negro que estaba aparcado frente al edificio, ni del hombre que estaba parado junto al vehículo, quien al ver salir a la rubia se acerco a ella.

Candy se quedo sorprendida al verlo. Ese hombre era, sin duda, el más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Britter – Dijo aquel hombre extendiéndole la mano. – Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 2

_Aclaración: La historia es de mi autoría. Solo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Terry había estado leyendo el informe que le había entregado el investigador que él había contratado. Sabía, por lo que le había dicho Jeremy, que debía acercarse a la niña en un ámbito en el cual no estuviera presente su padre, la salida de la escuela tal vez, pero el horario ya había pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta que Candice tomaba clases de ballet lunes, miércoles y viernes de 16:00 a 18:00 PM. Era miércoles, pensó Terry. Luego miro su reloj, 17:45 PM. La academia donde ella estudiaba no quedaba muy lejos, pero tendría que darse prisa si quería alcanzarla.

Eran las 17:56 PM cuando llegó a la academia. Salió de su Mercedes y espero a que ella apareciera. Sabía como era, el investigador le había proporcionado algunas fotos de ella: risos rubios, ojos verdes, delgada, 1.60 de estatura. Nada fuera de lo común.

Había esperado 7 minutos cuando vio a dos jóvenes de alrededor de 17 años salir del edificio. La de la izquierda, sin duda, era Candice. No parecía una bailarina de ballet, se dijo Terry. Si bien era delgada y bajita, Terry pudo apreciar las generosas formas de la rubia bajo aquel ridículo vestido rosa que llevaba puesto. Y él, todas las bailarinas que conocía eran prácticamente planas, a excepción claro, de las voluptuosas coristas de Las Vegas a las cuales solía frecuentar siendo más joven. Por otra parte, la chica que iba con ella, podría decirse que encajaba a la perfección en el estereotipo que Terry tenía de las bailarinas: bajita, delgada (muy delgada de hecho), sin curvas, cabello lacio largo de un color rojizo oscuro y ojos azules. Terry la reconoció como Tara Hobbs, una amiga de la rubia y compañera de ballet. Efectivamente el informe que había recibido era muy completo.

Se acerco a las dos jóvenes luciendo su mejor sonrisa, y le tendió la mano a la rubia.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Britter – Ella lo miro con una cara muy extraña, y Terry sabia a que se debía, ya había visto esa misma expresión en muchas mujeres cuando él se les acercaba. – Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

"_Maldición"_ se dijo Terry con la mano extendida. La rubia lo seguía mirando tontamente pero no se movía de su sitio, ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra, era como si estuviera hipnotizada. La que si parecía haberse dado cuenta era su amiga, quien discretamente le golpeo las costillas con el codo. Entonces ella reacciono y tendió la mano hacia Terry.

- Bu...bue...buenas t...tardes – Tartamudeo la rubia. Mientras Terry trataba de reprimir una risa, Tara se adelanto y saco a su amiga del bochorno que estaba haciendo.

- Buenas tardes señor Grandchester – Le extendió la mano – Mi nombre es Tara Hobbs, y esta – dijo señalando a Candy – es Candice Britter.

Terry soltó la mano de la rubia y se la tendió a su amiga. A decir verdad se sentía un poco incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolecentes.

- Mucho gusto señorita Hobbs.

- Un momento – En ese instante, la rubia pareció reaccionar y se dirigió a Terry. - ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre?

Al parecer, la niña no era tan tonta como Terry había pensado.

- Vera señorita... – Dijo haciendo uso de sus más galantes modales – La verdad es que necesito hablar con usted.

- ¿Sobre qué tema? – Pregunto extrañada. Estaba segura de no haber visto a ese hombre nunca antes en su vida.

- Es algo privado. Si quiere puedo invitarla...

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpida?

Terry se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos. La miraba fijamente, ahora que la tenía cerca se dio cuenta porque su vestido le había parecido ridículo.

- No creo que sea estúpida – Dijo no muy convencido.

Candy malinterpreto su mirada.

- Por supuesto que no lo soy. Se lo que está pensando, y no me gusta que me mire de esa forma. – Dijo ofendida tratando de cubrirse con las manos. – Y si sigue insistiendo llamare a la policía.

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no estoy pensando en eso. – Terry no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo sonrojar a Candy.

- ¿No? – Pregunto ella con una mescla de alivio y... ¿decepción?

- Claro que no. Jamás podría pensar en algo así. – Dijo Terry viendo como la rubia comenzaba a sonrojarse aún más. – No se ofenda, no es por usted. Es solo que no soy un pederasta.

- Candy, será mejor que cierres la boca. – Le susurro Tara al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? – Dijo Candy ignorando a su amiga.

Terry se puso serio. Tenía que decirle la verdad si quería conseguir hablar con ella.

- Es sobre su abuelo.

- ¿Mi abuelo? – Pregunto ella extrañada.

- Si. Me ha pedido que contacte con usted. Vera el está muy enfermo y quiere...

- Un momento – Lo interrumpió ella – Mi abuelo no está enfermo. Lo vi la semana pasada, y estaba en perfecto estado. Y si así fuera... dudo mucho que quiera verme a mí.

Sus ojos se tornaron tristes al decir aquellas palabras. Si bien eran ciertas, puesto que sabía muy bien que sus abuelos no la querían, le dolía saberlo.

Terry estaba confundido. Aquello no podría ser cierto. Jeremy había pasado las últimas tres semanas internado en el hospital. A menos que...

- Creo que está usted confundida. No estoy hablando de su abuelo paterno.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Candy no sabía de que estaba hablando ese hombre. – John Britter es el único abuelo que tengo.

- Me refiero a Jeremy White. – Contesto Terry, mientras se preguntaba si sus padres le habrían ocultado a la niña la existencia de su abuelo. – El padre de Faith White. Y si bien tengo entendido... ella era su madre.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su mamá. No podía creer que alguien le estuviera hablando de ella, pero menos aún, podía creer que tenía un abuelo y su padre jamás se lo había dicho. No podía perder la oportunidad de saber algo más acerca de la familia de su madre, su familia.

- ¿Qué sabe usted de él? Quiero verlo. – Exigió la rubia.

- Yo la llevaré con él. Pero debemos hablar primero.

Candy, resignada, aceptó hablar con él si después iba a llevarla con su abuelo.

Tara la aparto discretamente para hablar con ella a solas.

- ¿Estás loca? – Le pregunto en un murmullo para que Terry no la oyera. – No puedes salir con ese hombre. No lo conoces.

- ¿Y qué? Él dijo que me llevará con mi abuelo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que está diciendo la verdad?

- No puedo decirte porque. Pero creo que es honesto. No puedo perder esta oportunidad.

Tara suspiro derrotada.

- De acuerdo. Pero llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa. Estaré muy preocupada por el resto de la tarde.

- No te preocupes. Lo haré.

Las dos amigas se despidieron y Candy se dirigió a Terry.

- Ya estoy lista. Podemos irnos.

Terry la miro de arriba abajo.

- Tal vez quiera cambiarse antes...

- ¿Cambiarme? – Pregunto ella extrañada. – Porque debería... – Entonces miro su vestido y se dio cuenta. Se lo había colocado al revés.

Lo último que vio Terry fue la roja cara de Candy antes de que ella girara y se fuera corriendo al interior del edificio.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos después, Candy y Terry estaban sentados en una mesa del restaurant del Sunset Marquis Hotel de Hollywood.<p>

Candy se había quedado sorprendida al entrar. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar donde un vaso de agua costaba no menos de diez dólares. Las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres y mujeres de negocios, aunque en alguna había podido identificar a un par de actores. Definitivamente, Terry debía ser una persona una persona muy importante si podía permitirse comer en un lugar así.

El sencillo vestido rosa que Candy llevaba puesto, no era apropiado para cenar allí, aún cuando ya se lo había colocado correctamente, pensó avergonzada. Sobre todo con el hombre que tenia al lado. Se sentía tan insignificante al compararse con las bellezas que allí se encontraban, y que instantáneamente volteaban a ver a Terry. Seguramente, él solía rodearse de aquellas mujeres, tal vez estuviera casado. Al plantearse esa posibilidad, Candy sintió un nudo en el estomago, no estaba muy segura a que se debía esa reacción. Después de todo, se trataba de un hombre de quien no sabía absolutamente nada, aparte de que era increíblemente sexi. Por Dios, de donde había sacado ella aquellas ideas. Ni siquiera se había sentido así con Archie. Pero, por supuesto, Archie no se parecía en nada a Terry. Si bien era muy apuesto, no tenía la presencia de Terry.

Archie un joven delgado de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel. A Candy le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, un año atrás. Patty, su amiga, había comenzado a salir con un chico que iba un curso más adelante que ellas. Stear Cornwell, un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro, el mismo color de sus ojos, era verdaderamente agradable y estaba locamente enamorado de Patty. Fue así como conoció a Archie, hermano de Stear. Comenzaron a salir oficialmente tres meses después. Al principio era amable y simpático, aunque con el tiempo descubrió que podía llegar a ser egocéntrico e inseguro. La celaba constantemente. Ella creyó que la amaba sinceramente, hasta que vio su infidelidad con sus propios ojos.

Cuando el camarero llego con la comida, Candy se atrevió a cuestionar a Terry acerca del asunto por el cual estaban allí.

- Y bien... ¿Qué sabe usted de mi abuelo? – Fue la directa pregunta de ella.

- Primero cenemos. – dijo él cortando un trozo de su salmón. – No se usted pero yo muero de hambre.

- De acuerdo – Contesto ella haciendo lo mismo con su filete.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, mientras ellos charlaban animadamente como si fueran dos viejos amigos. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambos se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro.

Solo después, cuando el camarero les llevo dos cafés, Terry prosiguió a hablarle a Candy de su abuelo.

- Antes de hablarle de su abuelo... – Comenzó Terry. - ¿Qué sabe usted de la familia de su madre?

- A decir verdad... no mucho. Sólo sé que se llamaba Faith. – Candy se que quedo pensativa unos segundos antes de añadir – Ese es mi segundo nombre ¿Sabe?... Candice Faith.

- Es un nombre muy bonito – Contesto Terry al notar la insipiente tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Sabe que es lo que más me molesta? – Pregunto ella con rencor en su voz – No saber cómo era. Si me parezco a ella. Sé que no tengo nada de mi padre, mis ojos, mi boca, mi nariz... hasta estas pecas – Dijo señalándose la cara. – nadie en mi familia las tiene.

- Su madre las tenía.

- ¿Usted la conoció?

- No – Contesto él – Pero he visto muchas fotos de suyas. De hecho... debe decirle que su parecido con ella es increíble – Dijo mirándola detenidamente y recordando las fotos en la casa de Jeremy.

Terry había estado viviendo los 3 últimos meses en su casa. Él le había ofrecido alojamiento después de perder su casa de Bel Air. Era temporal, claro, solo hasta que consiguiera otro lugar donde vivir. Mientras tanto, se encargaba de cuidar la enorme mansión de Beverly Hill en ausencia de Jeremy.

La casa estaba repleta de fotos de Faith. Terry pensó que era una mujer muy hermosa, y definitivamente, su hija tenía un gran parecido con ella. No cabía duda que se convertiría en una gran belleza. Solo esperaba que no corriera el mismo destino que su madre.

- Usted... ¿Cree que podría ver esas fotos? – Pregunto Candy titubeante.

- Por supuesto, le conseguiré algunas.

- Gracias. – Entonces, Candy recordó algo que le había dicho Terry acerca de su abuelo. – Usted dijo que mi abuelo estaba enfermo... él... ¿Va a morir?

Terry bajo la vista, no le gustaba haber llegado a ese punto de la conversación, pero sabía que tenía que ser completamente sincero con ella.

- Lo siento mucho. Su abuelo ha sufrido dos infartos en tres semanas. – Noto como su voz comenzaba a temblarle – Los médicos no tienen muchas esperanzas.

- Entiendo – Dijo Candy un poco desilusionada al enterarse que tenía un abuelo, y al saber que muy pronto iba a perderlo.

- Si estoy aquí – Continúo Terry – es porque su abuelo me pidió que la buscara. Quiere conocerla antes de... antes de...

- ¿Morir?

- Si – A Terry aún le costaba pronunciar esas palabras.

- ¿Lo aprecia mucho verdad?

- Más de lo que se imagina.

- Porque no me cuanta acerca de él. – Le pidió Candy. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo junto con su abuelo, pero al menos quería saber todo sobre él y su familia, y al fin, alguien estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Terry comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía acerca de la vida de Jeremy y lo que él le había contado acerca de Faith. También le conto como lo había conocido y lo que había hecho para ayudarlo. Así como la manera en que él había insistido en conocerla todos estos años, pese a la negativa de su padre. Candy estaba fascinada, a medida que escuchaba las palabras de Terry, sentía que se vida comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Al fin, sintió que pertenecía a un lugar, que tenía una familia propia.

- Entonces... ¿Cuándo podre conocerlo? – Pregunto entusiasmada.

- Mañana mismo. – Dijo él – Le prometí a su abuelo que mañana mismo la llevaría a verlo. Si quiere puedo pasar a buscarla a la salida del instituto.

Candy estuvo de acuerdo. Luego, Terry pidió la cuenta y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Terry llevo a Candy hasta su casa. Al llegar se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. No estaba seguro de lo que había sentido al tocar con sus labios la suave piel de ella, pero sea lo que sea, debía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ella era una niña, tuvo que repetírselo unas cien veces durante el trayecto a la casa para evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia donde no debían.

* * *

><p>Candy acababa de cruzar la puerta de su casa cuando se encontró con la furiosa mirada de su padre.<p>

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado? – Le grito acercándose a ella.

Candy lo miro con ira. Deseaba gritarle a su padre por haberle ocultado la existencia de su abuelo. Pero sabía que aún no podría decirle nada. Terry se lo había advertido en el trayecto a casa.

- Por ahí. – Contesto desdeñosamente, mirando a su padre con desprecio. Quiso avanzar para subir a su habitación, pero su padre la tomo fuertemente del brazo y no la dejo continuar.

- ¿Crees que puedes desaparecer durante horas, no llegar a cenar, y después volver como si nada hubiera pasado?

- Tal vez hubieras preferido que no regresara... ¿Es eso?

Candy sintió como una gran mano la golpeaba en el rosto. No era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba. De pequeña había hecho demasiadas travesuras como para haber recibido unos cuantos golpes. Pero esta iba a ser la última vez que su padre le ponía una mano encima.

- Charles, ¡No! – Grito Caroline, quien se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él, mirándolo horrorizada. A su lado estaba Annie. La expresión de satisfacción en su rostro era evidente. Ella siempre había disfrutado cuando regañaban a su hermana.

Candy no dijo nada, no derramo ni una lagrima. Simplemente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Se encerró, e inmediatamente llamo a Tara como le había prometido.

* * *

><p>Terry había abierto la puerta de la mansión de Beverly Hills. Estaba oscuro, seguramente los sirvientes se habían retirado al ver que él no llegaba. Encendió el interruptor de la sala y se quedo sorprendido al ver la figura femenina recostada sobre el sofá Luis XV de Jeremy.<p>

- Hola querido – Lo dijo con voz ronca la mujer rubia de ojos azules – Tardaste demasiado.

- Susana...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Terry no podía creer lo que veía. Hacía tres meses que no había sabido nada de ella. Y ahora se presentaba así como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Terry con un tono no muy amigable.

Susana se puso de pie y se dirigió a él con paso felino. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo cortísimo y con un escote más que sugerente, que dejaba entrever sus operados senos.

Al estar frente a él, intento darle un beso en los labios, pero Terry corrió la cara.

Susana trato de ocultar su enojo ante el evidente rechazo de él.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? – Le preguntó colocando su mano sobre el brazo de él. Terry la aparto delicadamente y volvió a cuestionarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Es que no puedo pasar a visitar a mi marido?

- Ya basta Susana – Contestó el exasperado. – Sabes muy bien que ya no estamos casados.

- Pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. – Le dijo ofendida.

- Lo lamento por ti, Susana. Pero lo nuestro se ha acabado.

- Pero Terry... yo te amo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Eres el único hombre al que he amado.

- ¿A si? – Le preguntó burlonamente. – Pues no parecías recordarlo mientras te revolcabas con Leegan.

Susana bajó la vista, e intentó parecer arrepentida. Terry no le creyó. Conocía muy bien todas sus tretas.

- Eso ha sido un error. He intentado explicártelo, pero no me has dejado.

- No creo que haya mucho que explicar.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Susana parecía desesperada. – Esa noche... Neil me obligó.

- No parecías muy incómoda que digamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Terry, por favor, tienes que creerme. – Susana había comenzado a llorar.

Terry aún no había olvidado la noche en que había llegado a la casa de Bel Air que compartía con su entonces esposa. Ese día había regresado un poco antes de lo normal de su trabajo. Fue extraño para el encontrarse con las luces apagadas. Se dirigió directo a su habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar unos gemidos que venían del interior. Lentamente abrió la puerta, pero nada lo habría preparado para encontrarse con el desagradable espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación. Su esposa, estaba en la cama con otro hombre, montándolo salvajemente, mientras él le susurraba palabras obscenas. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos había percibido la llegada de Terry, hasta que el carraspeó sutilmente. Entonces, pudo percibir la expresión de terror en los rostros de Susana y su amante. Terry salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Esperó en la sala hasta que su mujer terminara de vestirse. No tardo demasiado. Inmediatamente intento poner excusas estúpidas para justificar su comportamiento, pero había sido en vano. Terry jamás iba a permitir que una mujer se burlara de él, y mucho menos en su propia casa, en su cama. Tomo algunas cosas y paso la noche en un hotel. Al día siguiente, Terry se encargo de los papeles del divorcio. No quería esperar un segundo más para desvincularse por completo de aquella mujer. No le importó nada. Incluso accedió a dejarle la casa que habían compartido hasta el momento, además de una importante suma de dinero. Susana pareció encantada en ese momento, por eso no entendía que podría estar haciendo en esos momentos allí.

- Ya basta de tonterías, Susana. Mejor dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.

Susana se dejo de rodeos.

- Necesito dinero. – Dijo secamente. Al parecer ya había acabado la crisis emocional que había tenido segundos antes.

- ¿Qué necesitas dinero? – Preguntó Terry con incredulidad. - ¿Cómo es eso posible? Cuando nos separamos te aseguraste de quedarte con bastante dinero como para vivir cómodamente el resto de tu vida sin trabajar.

- Es que... Me ha engañado... Neil me ha engañado. – Susana ya no podía ocultar la furia en su voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir? – Terry no podía creer lo que su ex-mujer intentaba decirle. - ¿Has dejado que tu amante te robe?

- No tienes que ser tan cruel. – Dijo ella ofendida. – Yo estaba destrozada por lo del divorcio, y Neil dijo que me ayudaría a administrar el dinero. Tienes que entenderme, no tenía idea que hacer con todo aquel dinero.

- No, claro que no. – Contestó Terry irónicamente. - ¿Cómo ibas a saber qué hacer con tres millones de dólares?

Susana apretó los labios al recordar cómo, estúpidamente, había permitido que Neil le robara.

- ¿Y qué hay de la casa? – Continuó Terry. – ¿También has dejado que te robara la casa?

Terry no necesito que le contestara. Por el rostro de Susana, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

- Eso no importa ahora. – Dijo Susana. - ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

- No – Fue la seca respuesta de él.

Susana echaba fuego por los ojos. No podía creer que Terry se negara a ayudarla. No tenía dinero ni adónde ir.

Luego del divorcio, había decidido seguir los consejos de Neil e irse unos meses de vacaciones. Él le había asegurado que se encargaría de invertir todo el dinero que le había sacado a su marido, solo tuvo que firmarle un poder dándole acceso libre a todos sus bienes.

Neil era un hombre demasiado ambicioso. Susana lo había conocido poco después de casarse con Terry. Habían mantenido una relación estrictamente pasional. Neil se encargaba de darle lo que su marido no podía cuando llegaba cansado a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Pero nunca imagino que le haría algo así.

Al llegar de un crucero por el Caribe, se había encontrado con que su casa había sido vendida y sus cuentas bancarias vaciadas. Intento comunicarse con Neil, pero había sido imposible. Solo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que la había engañado como a una niña.

Ahora se encontraba en la calle, solo con la ropa que había llevado al crucero. Entonces decidió pedir ayuda a su ex -marido. Estaba casi segura que él la seguía amando. Incluso podría seducirlo otra vez y convencerlo de retomar su relación. No podía creer que la estaba rechazando.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Terry! – Susana había comenzado a llorar desesperada. – Se que todavía me amas.

- Eso no es cierto. – Contestó él no dándole demasiada importancia al asunto. – Estoy muy cansado, será mejor que te vayas.

- ¡No tengo a donde ir! – Gritó ella.

Terry rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco unos cuantos billetes.

- Toma - Se los tiro como a un mendigo. – Puedes pasar la noche en un hotel. Pero te recomiendo que busques un trabajo.

Susana tomo los billetes, su valija y salió de la mansión dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Entonces, Terry subió a la habitación, tomo una ducha y se acostó en su cama sin remordimiento alguno. No le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle a su ex -mujer. Según él, había tenido lo que se merecía.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó muy temprano. A decir verdad, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño sino hasta alrededor de las 4 AM. Los acontecimientos surgidos el día anterior la habían mantenido despierta largas horas. Pensaba en su abuelo, en su madre, en Terry... ¿en Terry? ¿Por qué iba ella a pensar en Terry? Sin embargo, Candy se había encontrado a si misma más de una vez pensando en sus ojos, su boca, se preguntaba como seria besar esos labios. Pero no debía pensar en ello. Lo más probable era que él estuviera casado, era casi imposible que un hombre así estuviera soltero.

Cuando Candy bajo a desayunar, nadie se encontraba allí. Aún era demasiado temprano. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo un café y unas tostadas.

Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando apareció Caroline.

- Buenos días – La saludó con una sonrisa – Al parecer hoy has madrugado. Me hubieras esperado para que te prepare el desayuno.

- Da igual. – Contestó Candy levantándose y llevando la taza al fregadero.

- ¿Dónde has estado ayer? Estábamos todos muy preocupados.

- Ya lo creo. – Contesto ella irónicamente al recordar como la había tratado su padre.

- Se que no estuvo bien lo que te hiso Charles, pero debes entender, que no tener noticias tuyas en toda la tarde lo ha alterado mucho.

- ¿Sabes algo Caroline? Me importa muy poco lo que sienta Charles. – Después de decir esas palabras, Candy se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para la escuela.

No había olvidado que a la salida, Terry pasaría por ella. Tal vez esa haya sido la razón por la cual se había maquillado un poco. Ella no solía hacerlo. Pero se convenció mil veces, de que se debía a querer dar una buena impresión a su abuelo y no por Terry.

Se vistió con una falda plisada rosa bastante corta, una remera blanca de tirantes que se ajustaba a su busto y zapatillas converse también rosas. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto, algo que rara vez hacia. Se puso un poco de perfume, se miro al espejo por última vez, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, escuchó la voz de Annie.

- Vaya, vaya. – Candy volteo y la vio. Ya estaba preparada para salir. – Veo que el patito feo ha decidido arreglarse hoy.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Le contestó Candy sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, pues sabía que Annie diría cualquier cosa con tal de molestar a su hermana. Por ello volvió a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, volvió a escuchar la voz de Annie.

- Si crees que Archie se fijará en ti porque te pongas un poco de maquillaje, puedes ahorrarte las molestias. – Candy se detuvo y volteo a mirarla. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. – Él me lo ha dicho. No quiere seguir saliendo con una niña como tú. Prefiere estar con una mujer de verdad, alguien que pueda satisfacerlo.

- Y esa eres tú ¿Verdad Annie? – Ahora era Candy quien sonreía – Dime una cosa... ¿Cómo logras satisfacer las necesidades de Archie? ¿Te arrodillas frente a él en el cuarto de limpieza y le das placer con tu boca? ¿O sólo utilizas tus manos? Tal vez...

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Annie furiosa.

- No te alteres, te saldrán arrugas – Le dijo mientras seguía bajando las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento para añadir – Tal vez pueda regalarte una crema anti-arrugas para navidad o... mejor un par de rodilleras. – Candy soltó una fuerte risa dejando atrás a una furiosa Annie.

Sabía que no estaba muy equivocada con lo que había dicho. Los deslices de su hermana eran muy conocidos en toda la escuela. Aún así, le había dado mucho gusto ver el enfurecido rostro de Annie.

**...**

- ¡Espera! – Candy sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela. Se dio vuelta y vio a Archie.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Archie? – Preguntó ella con fastidio deshaciéndose de su agarre.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar.

- Opino diferente. – Dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero Archie se puso frente a ella bloqueándole el paso. – Archie, por favor. Llegaré tarde.

- Entonces prométeme que hablaras conmigo en el receso.

Candy miró su reloj. Le quedaban dos minutos para llegar a la clase de literatura. La profesora Morgan cerraba las puertas apenas comenzaba la clase y no permitía que nadie que llegara tarde ingresara al aula.

- De acuerdo. – Le dijo resignada. – Hablaremos en el receso. Pero ahora... – Dijo empujándolo. – Fuera de mi camino.

Candy siguió caminando hasta llegar a su clase. La profesora Morgan ya estaba en la puerta mirando su reloj.

- 30 segundos más y se quedaba afuera, señorita Britter. – La profesora Morgan era, sin duda, la peor pesadilla de cualquier alumno. Una mujer de unos 60 años, aunque los estudiantes solían decir que tenía unas cuantas décadas más. Era alta y encorvada, con el cabello completamente blanco siempre recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran pequeños y negros, ocultos tras unas gafas horrendas. Su boca formaba una línea y su nariz era como el pico de un buitre.

- Lo siento, profesora Morgan – Se disculpó Candy bajando la mirada. Esa mujer le daba miedo.

- Vaya a sentarse. – Le exigió.

Candy se sentó en su pupitre al lado de Patty.

- Tara me llamó y me conto lo que paso ayer. – Le dijo en un susurro para que no las oyera la Profesora Morgan.

- Debí haber imaginado que te pondría al tanto.

- Eso no importa ahora... tienes que contarme todo acerca de ese hombre. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Terry. – Respondió Candy sonrojándose ante la mención de su nombre.

- Y dime Candy ¿Es apuesto?

- ¡Patty! – Exclamó la rubia. – Eso no es lo importante. Lo que importa es que él es quien va a llevarme con mi abuelo.

- Si, por supuesto... por algo se empieza. – Dijo Patty no dándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

Candy no pudo replicarle, pues la profesora había comenzado la clase.

**...**

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿En verdad se atrevió a decirte eso?

Annie estaba recostada en el campo de la escuela hablando con su mejor amiga, Eliza Leegan. Le había contado lo que la rubia le había dicho aquella mañana.

- Si. – Contesto amargamente. – Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites – Le dijo Eliza a su amiga. – Sabes que nunca me han caído bien ni ella, ni las estúpidas de sus amigas.

Eliza y Annie habían sido las mejores amigas desde muy pequeñas. Ambas tenían mucho en común. No era extraño ver a Eliza cada día con un chico diferente. Annie también lo hacía, solo que se ocupaba de no ser demasiado obvia frente a los demás.

Eliza era una joven alta y delgada de cabello color rojizo, no como el de Tara, sino más bien como de zanahoria. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, llenos de maldad.

- He estado hablando con mi hermano – Continuó hablando Eliza. – Dijo que podría conseguirnos más de esas pastillas.

- Eso sería genial. – Contestó Annie. – Tenemos que salir este fin de semana.

- Claro... podemos ir a la disco que fuimos la semana pasada... por cierto... ¿No te han dicho nada tus padres por el estado en que llegaste a tu casa aquella noche?

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Annie soltando una risa. – Ellos confían completamente en mí. Les dije que me sentía mal y fui directo a mi habitación.

- Es bueno que no sospechen nada.

- Pero dime una cosa Eliza... ¿De dónde saca tu hermano aquellas pastillas?

- No lo sé. Nunca se lo he preguntado. No me gusta meterme en sus asuntos.

- Bueno... no es que importe mucho de todas formas. – Dijo Annie sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

- Pero dime, Annie... ¿Cómo has hecho para engatusar a Archie? – Le preguntó Eliza con una media sonrisa.

- Solo he hecho lo que cualquier mujer haría.

- Eso quiere decir que... – La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

- Claro – Contestó Annie con naturalidad. – Sabía que Archie estaría trepándose por las paredes al no poder acostarse con Candy... entonces decidí darle lo que necesitaba.

- Te diría que fueras con cuidado. – Comento Eliza mirando hacia adelante.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Mira hacia allá. – Le dijo Eliza señalando hacia el lugar donde ella estaba mirando.

A unos cuantos metros de ellas, estaban Candy y Archie, hablando muy cerca el uno del otro. Annie ardió en coraje al verlos tan juntos.

- Te juro que no voy a permitir que ella se quede con Archie. – Y lo decía en serio. A pesar de la promiscuidad de Annie, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Archie.

Si antes detestaba a su hermana, desde que supo que Candy y Archie eran novios no pudo soportarlo, y había tenido que hacer algo al respecto. Si bien no le había resultado fácil, al final había conseguido llevarse a Archie a la cama. Después de todo, los hombres generalmente suelen pensar con lo que tienen entre las piernas.

Annie lo había decidido. Archie seria para ella.

**...**

- Candy, por favor, tienes que creerme. – Le suplicaba Archie. – Entre Annie y yo nunca hubo nada.

- No, Archie. Ya no puedo confiar en ti después de hacer visto como la besabas.

- Fue un error, lo admito. Sabes que a la única que amo es a ti.

- Yo ya no te amo. – Dijo Candy con seguridad. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las palabras que decía eran ciertas.

- Claro que me amas. Si no, no hubieras venido vestida de esta manera hoy. – Le dijo lanzándole una mirada insinuante a la rubia.

- No me he vestido para ti.

- No lo niegues más. Sabes que mueres por besarme en este mismo instante. – Archie fue acercando su rostro al de Candy para besarla en la boca pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad.

- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que lo nuestro ha terminado? – Candy ya había comenzado a exasperarse ante la actitud de Archie.

- ¡No Candy! No lo admito. Yo se que volverás a ser mía.

- ¡Nunca he sido tuya! – Gritó ella. – Tal vez nunca te he amado.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, se que estas ofendida en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido.

- Pues te deseo buena suerte. – Le dijo Candy burlonamente antes de dejarlo solo.

Archie estaba destruido. No podía comprender como una mujer lo había dejado. Generalmente, era él quien dejaba a las mujeres y no a la inversa.

Sabía que había cometido un error, pero era un hombre, y Candy no había querido entregarse a él. Fue entonces cuando apareció Annie. Era cierto que era muy hermosa, pero Archie nunca la había mirado como más que a una compañera. Pero comenzó a perseguirlo. Entonces no pudo soportar más sus insinuaciones y decidió dejarse llevar.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue después de una clase de educación física. Annie estaba empapada de sudor, y la remera blanca que llevaba puesta se le pegaba al cuerpo. Archie no pudo soportarlo. La llevo hasta el cuarto donde se guardaban los balones de futbol y la tomo allí mismo de una manera salvaje. Había estado tan desesperado que había olvidado usar protección. En un principio se asusto, pero Annie le había asegurado que tomaba la píldora. Entonces sus encuentros comenzaron a ser más recurrentes, hasta que Candy los encontró. Y todo por un estúpido beso.

El sexo con Annie era fantástico. Tenía que admitir que ella sabia como darle placer a un hombre. Pero no quería nada más que eso con ella. Annie no era una mujer para mantener una relación seria, y eso lo tenía muy en claro. Por eso no iba a permitir que Candy se fuera de su lado. Estaba seguro que lograría reconquistarla, solo le llevaría un poco de tiempo.

Estaba pensando en la manera de conseguir que Candy estuviera con él de nuevo, cuando vio que Annie se dirigía hacia él.

- Hola Archie – Lo saludo con un beso en los labios.

- Annie. – Fue lo único que dijo Archie.

- Pensé que estarías contento de verme, querido. – Le decía Annie melosamente.

- Annie... lo he estado pensando – Comenzó a decirle él – y creo que no debemos volver a vernos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no lo pasamos bien juntos?

- Si pero...

- Pero nada. – Annie se acerco a su oído y le susurro - ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto de limpieza?

No lo dejo contestar, pues lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta adentro. Se encerraron en el cuarto de limpieza y no salieron de allí sino después de unos quince minutos.

**...**

Era ya la hora de la salida y Candy estaba muy nerviosa. Se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela con Patty y Tara, cuando un Mercedes negro se paro frente al edificio.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Terry, vestido de traje bajar del vehículo y dirigirse hacia ella.

- Buenos días Candy – La saludo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días Terry – Candy no podía evitar poner esa cara de tonta cada vez que veía a Terry.

Luego de saludar a sus amigas, Terry condujo a Candy hacia el Mercedes, le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y luego subió él.

Antes de arrancar el coche, Terry tomo unas cuantas fotos del bolsillo de su saco y se las entrego a Candy.

- Te prometí que te traería fotos de tu madre.

- Terry... – Dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos. Tomo las fotos. No podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que veía a su madre.

En la primera foto, su madre debía tener la misma edad de Candy. Era realmente hermosa y Candy pudo reconocer unos cuantos rasgos de su madre que ella también tenía, por ejemplo las pecas.

Candy pasó su mano delicadamente por encima de la foto. Sentía una emoción muy grande en ese momento. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

- Era muy hermosa – Dijo Candy con la voz cargada de emoción.

- Te pareces mucho a ella – Le contestó Terry mirándola fijamente. Justo en ese momento, Candy levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Terry.

Sin saber cómo, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta quedar una distancia mínima entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando Terry reacciono y volvió la vista al frente abruptamente.

- Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos al hospital. – Dijo Terry evidentemente nervioso, arrancando el coche. – Jeremy está ansioso por conocerte.

- También muero por conocerlo.

Candy no podía creerlo. Había estado a punto de besarla. Estaba segura de ello. Pero por alguna razón se había arrepentido.

- Terry...

- ¿Si?

- Cuéntame algo de tu vida. – Le pidió Candy.

- No hay mucho que contar. Creo que te hable de mi ayer en la cena.

- Pero hay cosas que no me has contado... Por ejemplo... ¿Eres casado? – Candy se moría de ganas por saberlo.

- Soy divorciado. – Contesto Terry cortante.

- Entonces... ¿Tienes pareja?

- Digamos que no estoy interesado en las mujeres en este momento.

Candy no dijo nada más y se quedo mirando al frente el resto del camino. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Terry era soltero. Candy no estaba segura de tener alguna posibilidad con él, Terry la doblaba en edad y era muy elegante y distinguido y apuesto, pero al menos podría soñar. Tal vez algún día...

Con ese pensamiento Candy llego al hospital en el que estaba internado su abuelo. El corazón comenzó a latirle más fuerte.

Terry la condujo al interior, y al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación intento tranquilizarla.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Y si no le gusto? – Preguntó ella evidentemente nerviosa.

- Seria imposible que no le gustaras.

Candy le sonrió. Entonces Terry abrió la puerta y se adentraron en la habitación.

En la cama yacía un hombre de unos 80 años, de cabello blanco y algo corpulento. Al acercarse más a él, Candy pudo ver sus ojos. Eran los mismos que veía cada día cuando se miraba en el espejo. Candy sonrió y Jeremy hizo lo mismo.

- Mi pequeña Candice...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews, y a las que no dejan pero leen la historia también =)<p>

Voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos pero no prometo nada.

Besosss!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

- ¡Abuelo! – Candy ya no pudo retener las lágrimas y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo, quien la recibió cálidamente en su regazo.

No habría podido explicar ni con mil palabras el sentimiento que sentía en su corazón. Al estar en los brazos de su abuelo, se sentía por primera vez querida. Sentía que tenía una familia verdadera.

- Mi pequeña... No sabes cuánto tiempo espere este momento. – Dijo Jeremy a su nieta acariciando su cabello, tan parecido al de Faith.

Abrazar a Candy, era para Jeremy como volver a tener a su hija con él de nuevo. Era como una segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho.

- Creo que los dejaré solos. – Terry quiso darles un poco de privacidad. – Estaré afuera por si me necesitan.

Una vez solos, Candy se acomodo en la cama junto a su abuelo, acurrucada en su regazo como una niña de cinco años.

- Tengo tantas preguntas para hacerte... – Le dijo Candy.

- Pues será mejor que comiences.

- Es que no sé por dónde empezar. Quiero saberlo todo acerca de mi madre y de ti.

- ¿Charles no te ha contado nada de ella? – A Jeremy no le sorprendería que aquello fuera así.

- Nunca ha querido hacerlo.

- Era una mujer increíble. – Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. – Tú te pareces mucho a ella, tienes su mismo rostro.

- Cuéntame todo acerca de ella... Por favor...

Jeremy y Candy estuvieron hablando por un largo rato. Él le contaba todo lo que había vivido su madre de joven. Candy sonrió al saber que eran muy parecidas, no solo físicamente. Faith adoraba a los animales, su abuelo le conto que siempre estaba rescatando a algún perro herido de la calle, su casa siempre estaba llena de ellos. Candy también quería a los animales, solo que Charles nunca le había permitido tener mascotas.

También supo que su madre, al igual que ella, solía ser muy traviesa de pequeña. Que podía pasar horas trepada a un árbol leyendo alguno de sus libros favoritos.

Candy quiso saberlo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- ¿Sabes porque te llamas Candice? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Ese era el nombre de mi esposa, tu abuela.

Jeremy le conto acerca de su abuela. De cómo la había conocido cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes. Cuando se casaron, con tan solo 18 años. De los problemas que habían tenido que superar y de todas las alegrías que había pasado a su lado. También le conto como había sufrido cuando había muerto.

Candy no pudo evitar sentir un dolor profundo al escuchar la verdad acerca de la relación de su madre con Charles. Al enterarse de cómo había sido tratada su madre quiso destruir con sus propias manos a Charles. Él había sido el causante de la muerte de su madre, él y su amante, Caroline. Si ella no se hubiera interpuesto en aquella relación, su madre aún estaría viva. O si al menos Charles hubiera sido sincero con ella. Pero no, toda la culpa era de él. Él la había privado de una madre. Y no solo eso, también la había privado de su familia, de su identidad.

Ahora, al conocer a su abuelo, Candy sentía como cada pieza de su vida encajaba. Ya no había secretos ni misterios, ahora lo sabía todo.

- Candy... Quiero... pedirte un favor. – Ella notó como comenzaba a fallar la respiración de su abuelo.

- Lo que quieras.

- Quiero... quiero... – Candy se asustó al notar como la maquina que iba marcando el pulso de Jeremy comenzaba emitir sonidos extraños.

- Abuelo... – Dijo Candy llorando desconsoladamente. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Candy... Prométeme que serás feliz.

- Abuelo... por favor no te mueras – Le rogaba ella.

- Promételo. – Le pidió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

- Te lo prometo.

En ese momento Jeremy cerró los ojos y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No! Abuelo por favor, no. – Candy corrió hacia la puerta y llamó a Terry, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a Jeremy.

- Jeremy, por Dios. – Terry se fijo en sus signos vitales, su pulso era apenas perceptible. – llamaré al médico.

- No... Terry...

- Dime... – Los ojos de Terry de llenaron de lágrimas.

- Prométeme... que... cuidaras de Candy... siempre... – Terry sostenía la mano de Jeremy, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Saber que Candy estaría protegida.

- Te lo prometo.

- Gracias... Eres un gran hombre Terry. – Miró a Candy a los ojos y le dijo – Siempre te quise.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Jeremy White.

Candy comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, abrazaba el cuerpo de Jeremy. No era justo que la vida le diera la oportunidad de conocer a su abuelo y se lo quitara tan pronto. Quería gritar.

Terry la tomo en brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo. La abrazo muy fuerte para calmar el dolor que sentía, pero también para calmar el suyo propio. Había querido a Jeremy como a un padre. Entonces no pudo contener su llanto. Esa había sido la segunda vez que había llorado desde que había cumplido los 12 años. La primera vez, fue cuando murió su madre.

Así estuvieron Candy y Terry abrazados, mitigando el dolor que sentían, hasta que llego una enfermera y les pidió que abandonaran la habitación.

Terry la convenció para ir al restaurant del hospital a tomar un café, pues ambos debían tranquilizarse.

- No puedo creer que haya muerto. – Dijo Terry mirando fijamente la taza de café.

- Es tan injusto... apenas ayer supe que tenía un abuelo y hoy ya lo pierdo.

- Es tan extraño. – Comentó Terry. – Es como si te hubiera estado esperando a ti antes de partir.

- Tal vez mi abuelo era más fuerte de lo que todos creían.

- Estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Y ahora que sigue? – Preguntó Candy.

- Le pediré a la secretaria de Jeremy que se haga cargo de los preparativos del funeral. Tendré que realizar algunas llamadas. Los socios de la empresa deben enterarse del fallecimiento de tu abuelo. Será un periodo de transición demasiado duro para la compañía pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por sacarla adelante.

- No me interesa la compañía. – Candy estaba demasiado triste para pensar en ello.

- Estoy seguro que tu abuelo te la dejo en herencia.

- Pues no la quiero. Lo único que quiero es tener a mi abuelo conmigo, y eso ya no es posible.

- ¿Dejaras que todo por lo que ha luchado tu abuelo durante su vida se destruya? – Preguntó Terry indignado. – A él le hubiera gustado que te hagas cargo de la compañía.

- No lo había pensado de modo – Dijo Candy un poco avergonzada. – Pero yo no sé cómo llevar una empresa.

- Yo estaré a tu lado.

- Pero... yo no quiero ser empresaria Terry... mi sueño es ser bailarina. – Candy bajo la vista temiendo encontrarse con una mirada burlona en el rostro de Terry.

- No tienes porque renunciar a tus sueños. – Terry la comprendía perfectamente. Él había soñado ser abogado y lo había conseguido. Y ese había sido uno de sus logros más importantes. – Yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Puedo aconsejarte. Nunca estarás sola Candy.

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras "Nunca estarás sola". Entonces comprendió, que aunque su abuelo ya no estaba con ella, le había hecho un regalo: a Terry. Su abuelo había puesto a Terry en su camino para que nunca más se sienta sola.

- Gracias por todo Terry.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – Le brindó una sonrisa y le tomó las manos. – Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa. Tendrás que descansar para recobrar fuerzas. Te mantendré al tanto acerca del funeral y la lectura del testamento.

- No estoy muy segura de querer regresar a mi casa. – Dijo Candy al recordar a Charles y su engaño.

- Tienes que enfrentarlo. – La animó Terry sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Estarás conmigo?

- Siempre.

**...**

Charles Britter estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa revisando las cuentas. Todo estaba mal. Desde el momento en que perdieron su casa de Lakewood, las cosas habían sido horribles.

Se había visto obligado a mudarse a Los Ángeles con su esposa y sus dos hijas. El trabajo que había conseguido no era lo que esperaba, al igual que la casa en la que vivían. No era eso lo que había soñado para su familia, pero era todo lo que podía permitirse. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas para todos si hubiera permitido que Candice se fuera a vivir con Jeremy, pero su orgullo no se lo había permitido. Había días en que no podía siquiera mirar a la niña. A pesar de ser su hija, no podía quererla como la quería a Annie.

A veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido si, en vez de irse a la universidad, se hubiera quedado en Lakewood con su familia y Caroline. Nunca habría conocido a Faith y nunca habría nacido Candice. Tal vez aún conservarían la casa en Lakewood. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Charles también tenía que admitir, que gran parte de los problemas económicos eran su culpa. Al llegar a Los Ángeles, había nacido su vicio por el juego. Eso lo había colocado en una posición devastadora. Estaba endeudado hasta el cuello y no sabía cómo demonios iba a pagar a sus acreedores.

Sintió como la puerta principal se abría e inmediatamente aparecía Candice. Otra vez Candice. No estaba de ánimos como para tener que ver su rostro. Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces vio que alguien más entraba a la casa. Era un hombre, vestido de traje. Estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca antes. No creía que podía ser amigo de Candice, pues era varios años mayor que ella. Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacia ese hombre en su casa?

Candice estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de odio en su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados, por lo cual, Charles suponía que había estado llorando. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Eres un malnacido! – Le gritó Candy a su padre.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Charles no entendía a que se debía todo eso. - ¿Y qué hace este hombre en mi casa? – Dijo mirando despectivamente a Terry.

- ¡Me has engañado! ¡Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando! – Terry colocó sus manos en los hombros de Candy para intentar tranquilizarla. – Me ocultaste que tenía un abuelo.

Charles se puso pálido al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo se había enterado Candice de aquello? Entonces miró al hombre que la acompañaba.

- ¡Tú! ¡Has sido tú! – Chales miraba con furia a Terry - ¿Quién te ha dado derecho de meterte en nuestras vidas?

- Solo hice lo correcto. – Contestó Terry con una mirada impasible.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú?

- Se que no ha estado bien ocultarle a su hija que tenía otra familia.

- Nosotros somos la única familia que tiene Candice.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabe. – A Terry comenzaba a irritarle la actitud de Charles. – Por desgracia Jeremy acaba de morir, pero ahora Candice sabe toda la verdad.

- Así que el viejo se ha muerto... – Comento Charles con una sonrisa en los labios. – Al parecer todos tienen lo que merecen.

- ¡Y yo voy a darte lo que tú te mereces! – Gritó Candy mientras se arrojaba a su padre con los puños cerrados. Pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura impidiéndole moverse.

- No Candy... déjalo, no vale la pena – Dijo Terry mirando con desprecio a Charles. – Ve a descansar, tienes mi número telefónico por cualquier cosa – Le dijo con cariño.

- Esta bien Terry. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar a su padre.

En cuanto Terry y Charles se quedaron solos, el castaño le lanzo una mirada fría al hombre que tenía en frente.

- No permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Charles solo, en medio de la sala, completamente confundido.

Así que el viejo había muerto. Eso ponía las cosas un poco más interesantes. Si Candice había visto a su abuelo antes de morir, eso quería decir que Jeremy no había cesado en sus intentos por conocerla. Entonces había una gran posibilidad de que haya dejado su fortuna en manos de su hija. En ese caso, Charles debería hacerse cargo de todo por ser Candice menor de edad.

Quien iba a decir que el viejo Jeremy iba a ser quien sacara a Charles de la ruina.

En ese momento, Caroline apareció y cuestionó a su marido.

- ¿Qué han sido esos ruidos? ¿Con quién estaba Candy? Estoy segura de haber oído la voz de otro hombre aquí.

- No es nada querida, no es nada. – Tranquilizó a su mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo. Por fin, la suerte de Charles iba a cambiar para siempre.

**...**

Jeremy fue enterrado al día siguiente en el cementerio Forest Lawn, junto a las tumbas de su esposa e hija. Era un día negro y lluvioso.

Allí se encontraban presentes todas las personas que habían apreciado a Jeremy, así como algunos oportunistas que buscaban saber cuál iba a ser el destino de las empresas White de ahora en adelante.

Candy se había puesto un sencillo vestido negro y unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón bajo. A su lado se encontraba Terry impecablemente vestido de traje, como siempre.

Al entierro también habían asistido las personas más cercanas a Candy. Charles, Caroline y Annie, quienes habían insistido en estar a su lado. Sus mejores amigas, Patty y Tara. También estaban allí Stear y Archie y todos los compañeros de ballet de Candy, incluida Inga Romanovsky, quien había suspendido las clases del día para estar junto a su mejor alumna en un momento demasiado duro para ella.

- Señorita Britter – Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre rubio de ojos azules, de unos 37 años, vestido de traje. Muy apuesto, pero no tanto como Terry. –Mi nombre es Albert Andrey. Es un placer conocerla. – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto señor Andrey. – Dijo Candy correspondiendo al saludo.

- Por favor dígame Albert. – Candy asintió y le brindó una débil sonrisa. Albert hiso lo mismo.

- Albert es uno de los socios de la compañía. – Le explicó Terry a Candy. – Era un gran amigo de tu abuelo.

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó Candy a Albert.

- Si. – Contestó él. – De hecho... Su madre y yo fuimos grandes amigos. Crecimos juntos. – La verdad era que Albert había estado enamorado de Faith toda la vida, pero ella nunca le había correspondido. Albert veía en Candy la niña que siempre había querido tener con Faith. – Debo ir a ocuparme de algunos asuntos. Ha sido un placer conocerla Candice.

- Llámeme Candy. – Le pidió ella.

Una vez que Albert se había ido, Candy vio como Archie se acercaba a ella. Eso era lo único que faltaba. Seguramente se había enterado por Stear.

- Candy, mi amor. – Le dijo abrazándola e intentando besarla en la boca, pero ella se lo impidió. – Lo siento mucho.

- Gracias. – Le contestó ella cortante.

Terry los observaba, ese muchacho la tenia abrazada de una manera muy poco decorosa. Es ese instante tubo unas repentinas ganas de tomarlo del cuello y apartarlo de Candy. Se preguntaba quien seria aquel joven. Tal vez era su novio, pero si era así... ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Terry se maldijo. Candy no tenia porque contarle si tenía o no un novio.

En otra parte del cementerio, se encontraban Charles junto a Caroline y Annie, quien había insistido en que toda la familia este presente.

- ¿Entonces dices que Candy heredara una gran fortuna? - Annie no podía creer lo que le había dicho su padre. Candy siempre la había superado en todo, y ahora era millonaria. Estaba furiosa al enterarse de aquello.

- Si. – Contestó Charles. – Pero lo importante aquí, es que ella es menor de edad. Por lo tanto seré yo quien se encargue de manejar todos sus bienes.

- ¿Pero que pasara dentro de un año? – Annie comenzaba a ver la situación desde otra perspectiva.

- Para cuando Candy sea mayor de edad ya se me habrá ocurrido algo, no te preocupes por eso.

- Un momento – Exclamó Caroline. - ¿Es que acaso estas planeando robarle su herencia a Candy? – Le preguntó a su marido.

- No sería un robo. Solo tendríamos lo que merecemos.

- Pero ese dinero no te corresponde.

- Escucha bien Caroline – Le dijo seriamente a su esposa. – He tenido que soportar las locuras de Faith por más de un año, y tú también. ¿O lo has olvidado?

- No, claro que no lo he olvidado. Pero no creo que esto sea lo correcto.

- ¡Ese dinero nos pertenece! – Exclamó Charles.

Caroline no se atrevió a decir nada más. Últimamente Charles estaba muy extraño. Llegaba tarde a la casa y su comportamiento había cambiado. Deicidio dejarlo todo como estaba y confiar en lo que hacía su marido.

Por otro lado, Annie estaba eufórica. Sabía que su padre no permitiría que Candy se quedara con todo.

- Y cuando seamos millonarios... nos mudaremos a otra casa ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Annie a su padre.

- Claro. La mansión de Jeremy en Beverly Hills es un excelente lugar para vivir.

- ¿Viviremos en Beverly Hills? – Annie no podía creerlo. Sus amigas se morirían de envidia. Siempre había soñado con vivir en una de esas mansiones de Beverly Hills.

Annie estaba decidida a apoderarse de la herencia de su hermana. No importaba como, pero lo haría. Y su padre la ayudaría.

- Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. – Dijo Charles. – He escuchado que la lectura del testamento será dentro de unos minutos.

**...**

La lectura del testamento se realizó en el estudio de Jeremy en su mansión. Allí se encontraban presentes Candy, Terry, Albert, la familia Britter y Frank Stewart, un hombre de mediana edad, bajito y rechoncho, ojos negros y cabeza calva. El señor Stewart era el abogado que se encargaba de los asuntos de Jeremy.

- Creo que estamos todos presentes... – Dijo el señor Stewart mirando a su alrededor. – Daré comienzo a la lectura. – Stewart se aclaró la garganta y comenzó – "Yo, Jeremy White, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, designo como única heredera y beneficiaria a mi nieta Candice Faith Britter."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Charles sonrió. Él había estado en lo cierto. Ese maldito viejo había dejado todo a Candice. Quien iba a decir que iba a ser tan estúpido como para poner en sus manos todas sus posesiones.

Pero Charles había pensado demasiado rápido. La lectura aún no había terminado.

- "Además" – Continuó leyendo Stewart – "Por la presente designo a Terrence Greum Grandchester como albacea único de todos los bienes de los que sea beneficiaria mi nieta."

Charles no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Todo el dinero y las posesiones del viejo iban a estar bajo el manejo de aquel hombre. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Él había contado con ese dinero para pagar sus deudas de juego.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Exclamó Charles poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todos. – Este hombre no puede estar a cargo de la herencia de mi hija. No lo permitiré.

- Señor Britter. – Dijo tranquilamente Stewart. – El testamento es completamente legal. El señor White, creyó que lo mejor iba a ser que el señor Grandchester represente los intereses de su hija.

- Impugnaré el testamento. – Dijo como último recurso.

- No será de ayuda. – Le explicó el abogado.

Charles salió violentamente de la sala seguido de su mujer y su hija.

Caroline y Annie intentaron detenerlo, pero él ya se había subido a su Volvo y había arrancado dejándolas atrás.

Mientras conducía, recibió una llamada al celular. Al mirar la pantalla comenzó a sudar.

- Diga...

- Britter – Contestó una voz dura del otro lado de la línea. – Solo llamaba para recordarle que el plazo para pagar su deuda vence dentro una semana.

- Conseguiré el dinero. – Dijo Charles completamente nervioso.

- Eso espero... El señor Leegan ha estado preguntando. Y ya sabe lo que sucede cuando alguien no le cumple.

- Lo sé – Charles conocía a Leegan por ser una persona que no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que quería. – Mi hija ha recibido una herencia en estos días. Conseguiré el dinero.

Ahora más que nunca debería encontrar una forma para poner las manos en la herencia de Candy, costara lo que costara.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews. Y a las que leen la historia! =)<p>

Besosss


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- No puedo creerlo – Decía Candy mientras el señor Stewart le enumeraba todas las propiedades de su abuelo. – ¿Cómo haré para manejar todo esto?

- No te preocupes Candy – Le decía Terry cariñosamente. – Me ocuparé de todo hasta que aprendas.

- Gracias por todo Terry. No sé qué haría sin ti.

El bochorno causado por Charles, no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Terry se preguntaba cómo era posible que un padre se preocupe más por sus propios intereses, que por su hija. Porque era evidente, que la escena que había provocado no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Candy, sino consigo mismo.

Charles parecía muy desesperado. Terry podría jurar que se encontraba en problemas financieros por haber actuado de ese modo.

Ahora era cuando se acordaba de la promesa que le había hecho a Jeremy. Debía cuidar a Candy. Ella iba a necesitarlo más que nunca en esos momentos, sobre todo con la presencia de su oportunista padre.

Una hora después, Terry llevó a Candy a su casa.

- ¿Estarás bien? – Le preguntó Terry antes que ella bajara del coche.

- Supongo que sí – Contestó ella con desgano.

- Llámame si necesitas algo.

- En estos momentos solo necesito distraerme.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Por qué no sales este fin de semana con tus amigas?... O con tu novio – Agrego Terry al recordar a aquel joven de ojos color miel que estaba en el entierro.

- ¿Mi novio?

- Si, ese muchacho que apareció hoy. El que te abrazó muy cariñosamente. – Terry no pudo evitar decir esas palabras con un tono reprobatorio.

- ¿Te refieres a Archie?

- No sé como se llame.

- Archie no es mi novio. – Contestó Candy. Terry sintió cierto alivio. – Bueno... ya no lo es.

Candy le conto brevemente a Terry como había sido su relación con Archie, y como este la había traicionado con Annie. Terry se enfureció al oír como ese bastardo había engañado a Candy, y en ese momento, se prometió que no dejaría que ningún hombre volviera a lastimarla. Estaría al pendiente de todos los jóvenes que frecuente Candy, y más aún ahora que era millonaria. Muchos hombres probablemente intentarían aprovecharse de ella. Jamás permitiría eso.

Entonces Candy lo sorprendió con la pregunta que le hiso.

- ¿Por qué no sales conmigo mañana?

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – Preguntó Terry sorprendido.

- Si, porque no...

- Creo que lo mejor es que salgas con tus amigas. Yo hace mucho que no salgo y...

- Por eso mismo Terry. Creo que tú también necesitas distraerte. – Ella lo miraba suplicante. - ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Conozco un buen lugar.

- Yo no sé bailar. – Dijo Terry sonrojándose. Algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

- Pero yo sí. Puedo enseñarte. – Candy seguía mirándolo fijamente. – Por favor...

- De acuerdo. – Terry termino por aceptar su propuesta. Después de todo, de ese modo podría vigilar a Candy más de cerca. Y por otro lado, era cierto que necesitaba distraerse. No había salido a bailar desde que estaba en la universidad, y aún en aquella época, no lo hacía muy a menudo. – ¿Dónde vas a llevarme? – Le preguntó divertido.

- Hay una disco de música latina a la que he ido algunas veces. Es muy agradable.

- ¿Música latina? – Le preguntó Terry extrañado. – No sabía que a las bailarinas clásicas les gustaba la música latina.

- Me gusta toda la música que se pueda bailar – Contestó ella con naturalidad.

- De acuerdo, iremos a ese lugar que te gusta.

Candy le ofreció una radiante sonrisa y se despidió de él. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de darle un beso en la mejilla, lo hiso en la comisura de los labios.

Terry se quedo inmóvil unos cuantos minutos después de que Candy hubiera entrado en su casa. Ese beso lo había sorprendido. Había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas. Pero Candy, con un simple beso en la comisura de los labios había logrado ponerlo duro. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando con esa niña. Pensó que lo mejor, por ahora, era llegar a casa y tomar una ducha fría.

**...**

Al entrar a su casa, Candy notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Lo más probable era que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Después de todo, había sido un día agotador. Agradeció no encontrarse con nadie, pues no tenía ánimos para enfrentarlos. Subió a su habitación, se puso su piyama y tomó su notebook para hablar con sus amigas.

Como siempre, Patty y Tara estaban conectadas. Siempre era bueno hablar con ellas. Sus amigas siempre la habían entendido, y en ese momento era cuando más las necesitaba.

Candy les contó lo que había pasado en la lectura del testamento, la forma vergonzosa en que se había comportado Charles. Era obvio que él estaba tras su herencia, y agradeció a su abuelo por haberlo impedido.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron al enterarse de la gran fortuna que había recibido Candy. No podían creer que tenían una amiga millonaria. Pero Candy no se sentía diferente. A ella nunca le había importado el dinero, aunque era consciente, que esto iba a ayudarla en el momento en que ella quiera irse de su casa y dejar de depender de Charles. Faltaba menos de un año para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y rezó porque esos meses pasaran rápido.

También les contó a sus amigas de la salida que iba a tener al día siguiente con Terry. Ellas se pusieron muy contentas por Candy. Si bien Terry era mayor que ellas, podría significar un cambio agradable en comparación con los jóvenes de su edad con los que salían ellas. Terry era un hombre maduro que probablemente sabia como tratar a una mujer. A diferencia de Archie, quien no era más que un muchacho inmaduro.

Alrededor de la una de la mañana, Candy termino la conversación con sus amigas y se fue a dormir.

**...**

Era sábado, pero aún así, Terry decidió ir a la oficina para ver cómo iban las cosas después de la muerte de Jeremy. De ahora en adelante, iba a estar al frente de la compañía hasta que Candy cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda hacerlo por sí misma.

La sede central de las empresas White se encontraba en pleno centro financiero de Los Ángeles. Era un edificio imponente. Las paredes del hall eran de mármol de carrara rosa. Siempre había varios guardias de seguridad ocupándose que nadie ajeno a la empresa entrara sin permiso.

Terry caminó hasta el ascensor y subió hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Albert.

- Buenos días Daphne. – Saludó Terry a la secretaria de Albert.

- Buenos días señor Grandchester, el señor Andrey está en la oficina. – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa. – Por cierto... mi más sentido pésame por la muerte del señor White. Todos lo apreciábamos mucho.

- Lo sé. – Contesto con pesar Terry. – Y estoy seguro que el también los apreciaba a ustedes.

Ella bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo ante las palabras de Terry.

Daphne Smith era una mujer realmente muy hermosa y tímida. No era un secreto que estaba profundamente enamorada de su jefe. No porque ella lo haya contado, sino porque su nerviosismo cuando lo veía a era evidente. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma distinta. Pero al parecer, el único que no lo notaba era el mismo Albert.

Daphne tenía los ojos celestes y el cabello ondulado y largo de color castaño. Muchos de los empleados habían intentado salir con ella pero no habían conseguido mucho.

Dentro de la oficina, Albert se encontraba trabajando detrás del ordenador cuando Terry apareció.

- Buenos días Albert.

- Terry... – Dijo Albert levantando la vista de su ordenador. – No sabía que vendrías hoy.

- Quería saber cómo estaban las cosas en la empresa.

- No ha pasado gran cosa.- Explicó Albert. – Las especulaciones después de la muerte de Jeremy han provocado que baje el valor de las acciones... pero no es nada que no podamos controlar.

- Entonces no ha habido cambios considerables. – Dijo Terry tomando asiento.

- No por ahora. – Contestó Albert. – Dime Terry... ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- Le prometí a Candy que saldría con ella.

- ¿Saldrás con Candy? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido.

- Si. – Contestó Terry con naturalidad. – Me ha invitado a bailar.

- ¿Qué te ha invitado a bailar? – Albert comenzó a reír fuertemente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Terry ofendido ante la reacción de su amigo.

- No es nada, solo que... no puedo creer que una niña de 17 años te haya invitado a bailar. – Albert seguía riendo, lo cual comenzaba a irritar a Terry. – Dime una cosa Terry ¿Sabes bailar?

- Claro que sí. – Mintió él. – Pero ya no hablemos de mí. ¿Qué planes tienes tu Albert?

- No lo se... Tal vez llame a algunas de mis amigas...

- ¿Por qué no invitas a salir a Daphne? – Terry también estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la joven secretaria. Le daba lástima porque sabía que si Albert se diera cuenta de ello comenzaría a fijarse en la gran mujer que era ella.

- ¿A Daphne?

- Si, es una mujer muy hermosa. – Terry decidió ayudar a su amigo. – Estoy seguro que es soltera.

- Sí, creo que si... – Dijo Albert pensativo.

- Llévala a comer y luego al cine. – Le recomendó Terry.

- Tal vez lo haga. – Albert tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en Daphne. Terry tenía razón, era muy hermosa. Tal vez podría pasar un buen rato con ella.

Terry se despidió y se fue a casa a pensar en cómo debía vestirse esa noche para salir con Candy. No sabía cómo se vestían los jóvenes de hoy en día. Claro que Terry ya tenía 28 años. Pero aún así debía pensar bien en que ponerse. Estaba verdaderamente nervioso, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la ropa, sino con Candy.

**...**

Annie y Archie se encontraban desnudos bajo las sabanas, en la habitación de un motel barato. Después de haber presenciado el ridículo espectáculo que había montado su padre en la lectura del testamento, Annie había decidido olvidarse de esa humillación con la única persona con quien podría lograrlo.

Había llamado a Archie al llegar a su casa. Eran las 10 de la noche cuando él había pasado por ella y la había llevado a ese motel horrendo, pero en esos momentos, Annie no se había puesto pretenciosa. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor.

Annie comenzó a despertarse. Lo primero que notó fue el cálido cuerpo de su amante junto a ella. Sonrió, pero casi al instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó y vio que en la mesita junto a la cama había una línea de cocaína. Recordó que Eliza le había dado la bolsita con la droga el día anterior. Sabía que debía dejarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella. A sus 17 años, Annie ya había probado casi todas las drogas conocidas hasta el momento. Las había fumado, ingerido, aspirado y hasta inyectado. Una vez que las hubo probado ya no pudo parar.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño completamente desnuda.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Escuchó la somnolienta voz de Archie tras ella.

- Necesito una ducha.

Archie se levantó y la agarró por la cintura.

- ¿Qué te parece si la tomamos juntos? – Le dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Annie sintió la erección de Archie contra su desnudo trasero. Profirió un gemido y juntos se dirigieron a la modesta ducha.

Habían hecho el amor dos veces más antes de abandonar el motel.

Annie llegó a su casa a la hora del almuerzo. Nadie le había cuestionado donde había pasado la noche. Después de comer, Annie dijo a sus padres que iría a la casa de Eliza y no volvería hasta la madrugada. Había arreglado para salir a bailar ese día, al igual que todos los fines de semana.

Eliza vivía a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Annie. Cuando llegó, se encargo de contarle a su amiga lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

- No puede ser cierto. – Decía Eliza. No podía creer que aquella rubia insipiente ahora era millonaria.

- Como lo oyes. – Le contestó Annie recostándose en la cama.

- ¡No es justo! – Exclamó Eliza enfadada. – Tenemos que hacer algo...

- No te preocupes... Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Esto no va a quedarse así.

Annie sabía que ni ella ni su padre iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras Candy vivía como una reina.

Eliza fue hasta la mesita que había al lado de su cama y sacó de allí una bolsita con dos pastillas. Le ofreció una a su amiga e ingirió la otra.

- Creo que no... – Le dijo Annie rechazando la pastilla. – Ayer me excedí un poco. – Aún le dolía la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. – Eliza soltó una risita - Son solo anfetaminas. Te ayudará.

Annie tomó la pastilla. Por más que intentaba, era algo que no podía controlar.

**...**

Eran las 11 de la noche. Terry acababa de salir de la ducha, solo tapado con una toalla en la cintura. Se dirigió a su armario y busco que ponerse para la salida de esa noche.

Escogió un jean azul oscuro, una camisa informal negra, a la cual le había dejado los primeros botones desabrochados, y unas zapatillas negras. Se puso un poco de perfume, tomó sus documentos y algo de dinero y subió a su Mercedes.

Media hora después, había aparcado frente a la puerta de la casa de Candy. Sacó su BlackBerry y le envió un mensaje para que saliera.

Diez minutos después, ella apareció por la puerta. Terry quedó sorprendido al verla. Tuvo ganas de salir del choche y llevarla nuevamente a su casa para que se cambiara de ropas.

Candy iba vestida de negro, con una blusa de escote halter que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, un mini short y zapatos stilettos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la cara delicadamente maquillada.

Cuando subió al Mercedes y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Terry pudo notar sus esbeltas piernas de bailarina.

- ¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo más... tapado? – Le aconsejó él tratando de no mirar su generoso escote.

- ¿No te gusta? – Le preguntó ella señalando su ropa.

- No es eso... es que no creo que las niñas de 17 años deban ir vestidas así.

- ¡No soy una niña! – Exclamó Candy ofendida.

- No quise decir eso... – Terry parecía incomodo con la situación. Era evidente que Candy no era una niña. – No importa... mejor vámonos.

Terry decidió dejar el tema de lado para evitar decir cosas indebidas.

Llegaron a la dirección que le había dicho Candy. De afuera parecía un lugar muy agradable. Se podía escuchar la música latina y sentir el ambiente festivo. Terry aparco a unos cuantos metros del lugar. Cuando salieron del vehículo, Candy lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta del local. Terry, como buen caballero, pagó las entradas.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le preguntó Terry a Candy.

- No. – Le contestó ella, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al medio de la pista. – Ven, vamos a bailar.

- ¿Ahora? – Candy rió por la expresión de terror en el rostro de Terry. En ese momento estaba sonando una lambada brasilera.

- Si. Yo te enseño. Mira... agárrame así. – Le explicó colocando la mano de él en su cintura y tomando la otra con la suya. – Ahora sígueme.

Candy comenzó a mover sus caderas muy sugestivamente, rozando descaradamente a Terry.

- ¿Estás segura que esto se baila así? – Le preguntó Terry nervioso y excitado.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Candy había notado la protuberancia que comenzaba a formarse en la entrepierna de Terry. Si bien esa no había sido su intención, se alegró de saber que podía llegar a provocar emociones fuertes en él. Puso su más inocente cara y siguió bailando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Terry dijo sentirse muy cansado y fueron a sentarse a una mesa.

Minutos después, se les acercó una camarera de cabello negro y grandes pechos.

- ¿Desean tomar algo? – Les preguntó a ambos, pero en realidad se dirigió a Terry.

- Una cerveza, por favor. – Dijo Terry.

- Yo tomaré un jugo de manzana. No bebo alcohol. – Explicó Candy.

- Enseguida. – La camarera se encaminó a hacia la barra a preparar las bebidas meneando las caderas.

Terry dirigió su mirada al bien formado trasero de la camarera que estaba enfundado en unos jeans muy ajustados, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Candy.

- ¿Disfrutas la vista? – Le preguntó Candy.

- ¿Estás celosa? – Le cuestionó él divertido al notar lo molesta que se encontraba ella.

- Por supuesto que no. – Candy quiso parecer desinteresada, pero la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de celos.

Cuando la camarera llegó con las bebidas, se inclino más de lo necesario al servirle su cerveza a Terry, ofreciéndole una vista privilegiada de sus senos. Terry notó como la cara de Candy hervía de rabia, entonces él le dedico una de sus sexis sonrisas a la camarera quien se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

- Si necesitas un poco de acción, mi turno termina en dos horas.

Candy se puso roja de coraje al escuchar esas palabras y ver como Terry le decía algo que no pudo escuchar al oído.

No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo eso, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Terry la miraba divertido. Era evidente que estaba celosa.

- ¿No vas a beberte tu jugo? – Le dijo mientras se llevaba su cerveza a los labios.

- ¿Eh? Si...

- ¿Candy? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Terry volteó y vio a un joven muy apuesto de cabello rubio, unos pocos años mayor que Candy.

Ahora fue el turno de Terry de molestarse al ver que Candy se levantaba de su asiento y se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio.

- ¡Rudy! – Candy abrazaba a aquel joven y Terry notó como él le acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda.

Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba sola.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos Candy? – Le pidió a ella.

- Claro... él es Terry... un amigo. Terry – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Él es Rudy Sullivan, un compañero de ballet. Bailamos juntos desde pequeños.

- Un placer. – Terry le extendió la mano a Rudy con cierta renuencia.

- El placer es mío. – Le contestó el rubio estrechando su mano. - ¿Pero qué haces aquí sentada Candy? Vamos bailar. – Entonces Rudy tomo la mano de Candy y la llevo al centro de la pista, dejando a Terry solo.

Terry los observaba desde lejos mientras bailaban muy juntos una salsa que estaban tocando en esos momentos. Ese tal Rudy si sabía bailar, no como él. Se sintió mal al darse cuenta que nunca podría competir con él. Terry no podía bailar con Candy como ella quería. En esos momentos maldecía el haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Después de unos momentos, Terry se canso de ver como bailaban Candy y su bailarín. Se levantó para ir al baño.

Estaba frente al urinal cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Rudy, quien se colocó al lado de él y se bajo la cremallera para hacer sus necesidades.

Terry no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado al verlo entrar.

- Candy es una mujer maravillosa. – Comentó Rudy a Terry, quien no pudo soportarlo más.

- Si lo que intentas es aprovecharte de ella, te advierto que no pienso permitirlo. – Le dijo seriamente mirándolo fijo a los ojos oscuros.

- ¿Porqué iba a aprovecharme de ella? – Le preguntó Rudy extrañado por su actitud.

- No soy ningún ingenuo. Candy es una señorita decente. No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima – Le dijo en tono de amenaza.

- Creo que estas equivocado...

- No estoy equivocado. No quiero que te acerques a ella.

- Soy gay.

- Y si me entero que le hacer algo te juro que...

- Soy gay.

- Te buscaré y te haré pagar por ello...

- Soy gay.

- Te juró que te romperé el cuello y...

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó Rudy para hacerse notar. – Soy gay.

- ¿Qué eres gay? – Preguntó confundido, sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

- Claro... – Contestó el rubio con naturalidad. – Es más probable que me sienta más atraído por ti que por Candy. – Le dijo mirándolo allí abajo.

- Yo... Lo siento. – Terry enrojeció y se apresuro a subirse la bragueta. Solo que lo hiso tan rápidamente que, en su apuro se agarro sus partes intimas con la cremallera.

Terry profirió un grito de dolor que llamo la atención de Rudy.

- Déjame ayudarte – Se apresuro a decirle mientras se arrodillaba frente a Terry para destrabar la cremallera.

- No... es... necesario... – Terry no sabía si sentirse más incomodo por el terrible dolor que sentía o por tener al rubio arrodillado tocándolo donde no debía.

- Solo quédate quieto.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció un hombre corpulento quien al ver la escena se sonrojó.

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Terry no sabía qué más podía salir mal esa noche.

- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Rudy triunfante.

Terry salió rápidamente del baño dejando atrás al rubio. Rápidamente logró localizar a Candy.

- Nos vamos. – Le dijo tomándola del codo mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida.

- Pero Terry... ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la rubia extrañada.

- No me siento muy bien.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Candy notó su semblante pálido y se preocupo un poco. – Tal vez hayas comido algo que te cayó mal.

- No creo que lo que le pasa a su novio se deba a la comida – Escucharon que dijo una voz masculina tras ellos. Terry lo reconoció como el hombre que había entrado al baño y había malinterpretado la situación.

- ¿Qué dice? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Se apresuro a decir Terry.

- No está bien que engañe a la señorita. – Continuó diciendo aquel hombre. Luego se dirigió a Candy. – Acabo de ver a su novio en una situación comprometida con un hombre en el baño.

- ¿Cómo? – Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- Vámonos. – Dijo Terry arrastrándola a la salida.

Una vez fuera, Candy se paro delante de él y le exigió una explicación.

- No es cierto. – Terry comenzaba a sudar. – Fue una confusión. Yo estaba en el baño, entonces entró Rudy y...

- ¿Rudy?

- Déjame continuar – Le pidió. – Entonces comenzamos a hablar...

- ¿Eres gay?

Terry se horrorizó al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Claro que no soy gay!

- Terry, no importa si lo eres...

Él ya no pudo soportarlo. Entonces tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso intenso que sorprendió a Candy, más aún cuando sintió la lengua de Terry invadir su boca. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y correspondió a su beso.

Terry no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero era el mejor beso que le habían dado en sus 28 años. Acarició su cara y fue bajando sus manos hasta posarlas en la diminuta cintura de Candy.

Muy despacio, separaron sus labios. Entonces Terry pareció comprender lo que había hecho.

- Yo... Lo siento mucho Candy...

- No lo sientas. – Le contestó ella volviendo a besarlo.

Algunos minutos después, Terry y Candy estaban sentados en el coche. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más acerca del beso.

Terry pudo explicarle con tranquilidad lo que verdaderamente había pasado en el baño con Rudy. Candy estallo en risas. Solo había tratado de provocar a Terry como él lo había hecho con la camarera.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la casa de la rubia, ella pareció recordar algo.

- Por cierto Terry... ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a esa camarera?

Él le dedico una tierna sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que solo los separaban unos pocos centímetros.

- Le dije que gracias, pero que tenía una mujer hermosa a mi lado. – Luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se despidió de ella.

_** Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.<em>

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo. =)_

_Besossss_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Terry había llegado a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. A medida que se preparaba para irse a dormir, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Era evidente, que Candy había llegado a su vida para hacerlo todo más interesante. A pesar de los desafortunados eventos, esa noche se había divertido más que nunca en su vida.

Antes de conocer a Candy, Terry había pensado que terminaría convirtiéndose en un viejo amargado y aburrido dedicado únicamente al trabajo. Susana solía repetírselo constantemente.

El semblante de Terry se arrugó al recordar a su ex -mujer. Había estado casado poco más un año con ella. La había conocido en una fiesta de la empresa. Susana era una empleada de la sucursal de Nueva York, pero había sido trasladada a Los Ángeles dos semanas antes. Ese día llevaba puesto un vestido largo color negro. Terry recordaba haberla invitado a bailar y Susana se había comportado de un modo muy dulce. Después de esa noche, se siguieron viendo con frecuencia, hasta que Terry le propuso matrimonio. Él creía que ya era momento de sentar cabeza, y pensó que Susana seria una esposa adecuada. Pero se había equivocado. Inmediatamente después de la boda, Susana renunció a su puesto de secretaria en la empresa y se dedicó a gastar el dinero de su marido, y no se detuvo hasta conseguir que él comprara la hermosa casa de Bel Air.

La compra de esa casa, había dejado a Terry con muy poco dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Por ello, hubo una gran pelea entre ambos. Susana seguía gastando grandes cantidades de dinero que no podían permitirse en aquellos momentos. Terry le había gritado y ella se había puesto furiosa, pero termino aceptándolo, al menos por un tiempo.

Otras de las grandes peleas que habían tenido, era por el tema de los hijos. Terry moría de ganas por tener hijos, ese era su máximo deseo. Pero Susana no pensaba igual, a ella no le gustaban los niños. Al conocerse se había mostrado dulce y cariñosa con los hijos de los colegas de Terry cuando eran invitados a sus casas, le había dicho que, al igual que él, quería tener muchos hijos. Pero, aparentemente, había cambiado de opinión luego de la boda. Terry sabía que era mentira, puesto que, en una de sus peleas, Susana le había confesado que se había hecho una ligadura de trompas mucho antes de conocerlo.

Terry ya no quería seguir pensando en ella. Susana formaba parte del pasado, y no tenía ganas de volver a revivir lo que había habido entre ellos, o mejor dicho, lo que nunca hubo.

Se acostó en la cama, pero esta vez, quien estaba en sus pensamientos no era Susana, sino una rubia de ojos verdes. Sonrió al recordarla. Candy era preciosa. Era increíble que en tan solo 4 días se hubiera robado por completo su corazón. Aún no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero lo que si sabía, era que nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer.

Después recordó nuevamente la promesa que le había hecho a Jeremy. Tenía que cuidar de ella. Pero para hacerlo debía estar a su lado. Terry iba a asegurarse de que ella nunca se apartara de él, en parte por la promesa, en parte por sí mismo. Terry se había dado cuenta que él la necesitaba más que ella a él.

Con el pensamiento del beso que se habían dado hacia algunas horas, Terry se quedó dormido. Recreando una y otra vez la sensación cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella.

**...**

Había llegado el lunes y Candy se dirigía a tomar sus clases de ballet. Había pasado todo el domingo molestando a Terry, enviándole mensajes al celular y llamándolo por teléfono. Sabía que él estaría ocupado revisando algunos documentos de la compañía, pero Candy moría de ganas por escuchar su voz.

Terry había sido paciente al explicarle que tenía mucho trabajo y no podía perder tiempo, pero aún así, también disfrutaba hablando con ella.

Candy se sentía como en las nubes. Estaba enamorada de Terrence Grandchester, lo había sabido desde el primer momento que lo vio, y el beso que le había dado, se había encargado de despejar todas las dudas. Y estaba segura que Terry sentía lo mismo por ella. Aunque él no lo supiera aún, ella se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

Había llegado a la academia 5 minutos antes. Allí ya se encontraba Tara. La saludó, y pudo notar que se encontraba muy débil.

Hacía ya un par de meses que había comenzado a notar cambios en su amiga. Estaba muy delgada, y cada vez que salían a comer algo, ella apenas tocaba lo que pedía, luego se dirigía al baño antes de retirarse del lugar. Candy estaba preocupada por ella. Sabía que muchas bailarinas sufrían de desordenes alimenticios, y temía que Tara pudiera estar pasando por ello.

El mundo del ballet era muy cruel. Los bailarines no podían permitirse subir de peso si querían conseguir un lugar en alguna compañía. Eso los llevaba a muchos de ellos a caer en la bulimia y la anorexia. Esas eran dos patologías muy comunes entre bailarines profesionales, que más de una vez los había llevado a la muerte.

Candy tenía que hablar con Tara para averiguar qué era lo que le estaba pasando. No quería que su amiga enfermara por su ambición de convertirse en bailarina.

Madame Romanovsky había llegado para impartir su clase, pero antes tenía un comunicado que darles a sus alumnos.

- Se que muchos de ustedes llevan años estudiando en esta academia – Comenzó a decir con su tonada rusa. – Por ello he invitado a un buen amigo mío. Alexander Fielding es el director de _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_, me ha comentado que está buscando nuevos bailarines y bailarinas para su compañía, y ha quedado en venir a verlos a ustedes el próximo lunes. – En la sala comenzaron a escucharse murmullos de sorpresa. – Eso nos da una semana para perfeccionar sus puntos débiles. – Continuó diciendo ella. – Si alguno de ustedes es elegido para formar parte de la compañía, deben saber que no se trata de un simple pasatiempo. Pertenecer a una compañía tan importante como _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_, les dará prestigio como bailarines y deberán comportarse como verdaderos profesionales.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, los estudiantes comenzaron con sus clases.

- Candice mejora tu _Port de Bras_, levanta los hombros... así. – Le mostró cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Así madame? – Le preguntó Candy imitándola.

- Si, Muy bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras siguió caminando observando a los demás.

Al llegar a Tara, se detuvo a observarla unos instantes.

- Debes ponerle más fuerza a ese _Grand Jeté_. – Le dijo mirándola detenidamente.

- Lo siento madame, no me encuentro muy bien hoy.

- Descansa un rato. – Fue lo único que le dijo.

Candy corrió hasta alcanzar a madame Romanovsy.

- Disculpe... Madame, cree que podría hablar con usted.

- Claro, pasa a mi oficina. – La condujo hasta la pequeña oficina, y se sentó tras el escritorio. – Toma asiento por favor. – Candy lo hiso. – Y bien ¿Qué necesitas Candice?

- Necesito hablarle... sobre Tara.

- Así que también lo has notado... – Le dijo con preocupación.

- No estoy muy segura... pero creo que Tara puede estar sufriendo de trastornos alimenticios.

- Tara es una excelente bailarina. – Comento madame Romanovsky. – Pero las inseguridades con su cuerpo pueden llegar a destruirla. Hace unas semanas que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para bailar.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla? – Preguntó Candy verdaderamente preocupada.

- Las personas que padecen enfermedades como la bulimia y la anorexia, generalmente perciben su imagen corporal de una manera distorsionada. Creo que sabes que en nuestro ambiente es un problema muy frecuente. – Candy asintió. – He visto decenas de bailarinas sufrir este tipo de trastorno. En muchas compañías se les exige seguir una dieta muy estricta, y quienes no se encuentran dentro de lo patrones establecidos son expulsados. – Madame Romanovsky dio un largo suspiro. – Lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir que Tara reconozca su enfermedad. Una vez que eso ocurra, podrá comenzar un tratamiento supervisado por profesionales.

- Haré todo lo posible por ayudarla.

**...**

Dos horas más tarde, Candy y Tara estaban sentadas en la cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina de la academia.

Candy había pedido una malteada de fresa y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Había insistido en que Tara pidiera algo para comer, pero esta se había negado ordenando solo un vaso de agua.

Comenzaron hablando amenamente sobre la noticia que les había dado madame Romanovsky. Las dos estaban emocionadas al pensar que podían llegar a formar parte de una compañía de verdad. Entonces Candy decidió sacar el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

- Tara...

- Si, dime.

- Iré directo al grano. – Le dijo Candy. – Tienes un problema y quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Qué tengo un problema dices? – Tara comenzó a reírse fuertemente. – Creo que estas delirando.

- Tara, mírate al espejo. – Le dijo señalándola. – Estás demasiado delgada. No es sano.

- Son tonterías. – Tara se puso seria. – Mira Candy, no tengo ningún problema, no es necesario que te preocupes.

- Las personas que padecen algún trastorno alimenticio suelen negarlo, incluso a ellos mismos. El primer paso para curarte es admitir que tienes una enfermedad.

- ¡No estoy enferma Candy! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – Tara parecía exasperada.

- Quiero ayudare... – Le repitió Candy tranquilamente.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – Tara se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

Candy se quedo sentada en la mesa. Estaba muy triste. No sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga, entonces tomó su celular y llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

- ¿Terry? – Él era el único que sabría que hacer ante una situación como esa. – Necesito hablar contigo... No, yo estoy bien pero necesito tu ayuda... Estoy en la cafetería que se encuentra en la esquina de la academia de ballet... Si, te espero.

Candy no tuvo que esperar mucho. Quince minutos después vio a Terry entrando en la cafetería y dirigiéndose a ella desesperado.

- Candy... – En cuanto estuvo frente a ella la abrazó fuertemente. – Vine lo más rápido que pude... ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó preocupado.

- Tranquilízate Terry. – Lo calmó ella. – Yo estoy bien, pero necesito ayuda con un problema.

- Dime lo que pasa. – Le pidió él tomando asiento frente a ella.

- ¿Recuerdas a Tara? – Terry asintió. – Bueno, creo que ella sufre de trastornos alimenticios. – Él comprendió lo que estaba diciendo la rubia. El día en que había conocido a Tara, notó que su delgadez no era normal. – Hoy he hablado con ella, pero lo niega.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea que hables con sus padres. – Le recomendó Terry. – En estos casos en mejor que la persona este contenida. Tal vez sus padres no hayan notado su enfermedad. Tara necesita tratamiento médico.

- Tienes razón. Llamaré a sus padres en cuanto llegue a casa. Pero ahora... – Candy se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Terry. – quiero que me beses Terry.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Él la abrazó y besó sus labios una vez más. No le importaba que estuvieran en un lugar público a la vista de todos. Lo único que le importaba era la hermosa rubia que tenia sentada sobre sus piernas, besándolo apasionadamente.

**...**

Susana caminaba furiosa por la calle. No podía creer lo que había visto. Había entrado a la cafetería para tomar algo, pero apenas cruzó la puerta, se encontró con un desagradable espectáculo. Su ex -marido estaba besando a una chiquilla rubia. No podía creer que la había cambiado con tanta facilidad.

Terry había sido para Susana la llave de escape de la pobreza. Había logrado enamorarlo hasta llevarlo al altar. Luego le había sacado todo lo que había podido. Y lo perdió todo por estúpida.

Después de salir de la mansión de Beverly Hills, había utilizado los pocos dólares que le había dado Terry para alquilar una habitación en un hotel barato. Después se había enterado, por antiguas amigas que tenía en la compañía White, que Terry era el encargado de administrar todos los bienes que había heredaro la nieta de Jeremy. Tenía que pensar muy bien qué hacer para volver con él. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad ahora que Terry era más rico que antes.

Pero mientras tanto, decidió buscar un empleo. Sabía que no podía volver a su antiguo puesto, pero consiguió el de secretaria en una firma de abogados no muy conocida.

En esos momentos, estaba en su tiempo libre, pero ya le tocaba volver a la oficina.

Estaba entrando en el edificio donde se encontraba _Cameron y Asociados_. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien y tiró sus papeles.

- Lo siento. – Dijo mientras recogía los papeles. Entonces levanto la mirada y se encontró con un hombre muy apuesto.

- No hay problema. – Le dijo él ayudándola a recogerlo todo. - ¿Es nueva aquí?

- Sí, soy la nueva secretaria del señor Cameron. – Le extendió la mano. – Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe.

- Mucho gusto señorita Marlowe. – Le dijo estrechando su mano. – Mi nombre es Charles Britter.

**...**

Annie había estado toda la mañana muy nerviosa. En ese momento estaba en su habitación esperando que pasaran los minutos. Desde hacía varias semanas había estado teniendo malestares. Las nauseas y mareos matinales eran cada vez más frecuentes. No creía que fuera posible que estuviera embarazada, ella había comenzado a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva a los 15 años. Sabía que no era infalible, pero aún así no podía ser posible.

Por las dudas, se había comprado un test casero de embarazo. Aún faltaban algunos segundos para saber la verdad. Si estuviera embarazada, se dijo Annie, el bebe tendría que ser de Archie, puesto que él había sido el único con quien había estado en los últimos meses.

Con mucho nerviosismo, se dirigió a la puerta del baño. La prueba de embarazo estaba sobre el lavamanos. La tomo lentamente y la miró. Positivo. Estaba embarazada. No podía ser cierto, un bebe a esas alturas solo complicaría la vida de Annie. Ya no le importaba retener a Archie, puesto que Candy ya no quería saber nada más de él. Un bebe no estaba dentro de sus planes. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a sus padres?

Annie no sabía qué hacer. No quería un aborto. Había escuchado que muchas mujeres habían muerto tras haberse practicado abortos. Pero entonces, no le quedaba más remedio que tener el niño.

Se acercó al espejo y se miró de perfil. Aún no se le notaba nada. Se dijo que podría ocultarlo durante algún tiempo, al menos hasta que supiera que decirle a sus padres.

Tal vez debía contárselo a Archie, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

Volvió a su habitación y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de Archie. Le dijo que tenía algo urgente que comunicarle, y quedaron en encontrarse dentro de una hora. Annie le dio la dirección de un bar y cortó la comunicación.

Cuando Annie llegó al bar, Archie ya estaba allí esperándola. Annie se sentó en la silla frente a él.

- Y bien Annie – Comenzó Archie. - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

- Estoy embarazada. – Archie se puso pálido.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Le preguntó con evidente enojo. – Me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.

- Lo sé. – Contestó ella. – Y es cierto... solo que a veces no funciona.

- Y así me lo dices...

- El asunto ahora, es que vamos a hacer con el niño.

- Yo no quiero ser padre. – Fue la tajante contestación de Archie.

- Ni yo madre, pero ya no podemos hacer nada.

- Puedes abortar. – Le sugirió él.

- ¿Y poner en riesgo mi vida? – Le preguntó ella irónicamente. – Olvídalo.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones?

- Tendré al niño. Y una vez que nazca, lo daré en adopción.

- Me parece bien... – Dijo Archie pensativo

- Una cosa más. – Dijo Annie antes de retirarse. – No debes decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Ya pensaré que decirle a los demás.

**...**

La semana había pasado rápidamente para Candy. Había estado muy ocupada entre los ensayos y el problema de su amiga. Había llamado a sus padres y les había contado lo que le pasaba a Tara. Prometieron estar al pendiente de ella y buscarle ayuda profesional. Pero su amiga seguía sin admitir que tenía un problema, y mientras no lo hiciera, no podría comenzar el tratamiento.

También había pasado tiempo con Terry. Lo había visitado en la mansión de Beverly Hills y en la oficina. Él le había dicho que no podía molestarlo mientras trabajaba, pero siempre terminaba rindiéndose ante ella.

En la semana la había llevado a comer al menos dos veces, y una vez al cine. Candy buscaba cualquier momento para poder robarle esos besos que tanto le gustaban.

Ese día era muy importante para ella, el famoso Alexander Fielding iba a ir a verlos bailar al instituto, y era probable que algunos de ellos fueran elegidos para formar parte de su compañía. Terry la había llamado muy temprano para desearle suerte, y ella iba a necesitarla.

Había llegado muy temprano al instituto para prepararse. Se cambió de ropas y comenzó a elongar. Después de unos minutos llegó Tara. Estaba tan delgada como la última semana. Candy sintió impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por ayudarla.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando apareció madame Romanovsky junto a un hombre muy apuesto, de unos 47 años, musculoso (probablemente debido a su ex carrera de bailarín), cabello negro atado con una cinta de terciopelo en una coleta, y ojos negros profundos que lograban intimidar a cualquiera.

- Les presento al señor Alexander Fielding – Les dijo madame Romanovsky. – Como les dije la semana pasada, el señor Fielding presenciará la clase de hoy.

Todos asintieron. Alexander Fielding no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedo parado viendo a los alumnos realizar los pasos de baile.

Al principio, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, pero al final logro olvidarse de la presencia del director y comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música como lo hacía siempre que bailaba.

Sin duda alguna, los movimientos gráciles de Candy la hacían destacar de los demás. Madame Romanovsky lo había notado, al igual que el señor Fielding, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Candy se convertiría en una gran bailarina.

Al finalizar la clase, Alexander Fielding pidió hablar a solas con madame Romanovsky.

- La niña rubia de ojos verdes... posee algo especial – Comenzó a decir. – tiene un gran futuro como bailarina.

- Así que lo has notado – Comentó con satisfacción madame Romanovsky.

- Quiero que forme parte de mi compañía.

- No te arrepentirás.

- También me he fijado en otros tres estudiantes... la pelirroja...

- Te refieres a Tara.

- Si, ella. Es muy buena bailarina, aunque noté que le faltaban fuerzas.

- ha estado enferma... nada de gravedad. – Mintió ella. Si Alexander supiera de la enfermedad de Tara, desecharía la idea de contratarla para su compañía. No quería que una excelente bailarina como Tara perdiera una oportunidad como esta.

- Entiendo...

**...**

Terry y Albert estaban en la oficina discutiendo unos contratos, y otros temas...

- Entonces has estado saliendo con Daphne... – Le dijo Terry.

- Si, lo pasamos bien juntos.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Bromeó Terry. Albert rió.

- No soy un hombre para casarse, Terry...

- Aún no la olvidas ¿Cierto? – Le preguntó Terry refiriéndose a Faith.

- Ella ha sido el amor de mi vida. – Comentó Albert melancólicamente. – No sé si algún día pueda volver a enamorarme.

- Tienes que superarlo Albert. Faith ya no está. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con Daphne? – Le aconsejó. – Es una buena mujer, y es obvio que siente algo por ti.

- ¿Tú crees que podemos tener una oportunidad?

- Claro que sí.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente, y un torbellino de cabellos rubios se arrojó a los brazos de Terry con tanta efusividad que se cayeron unos documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Lo he logrado! – Exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que has logrado? – Preguntó Albert intrigado.

- ¡Me han escogido para pertenecer a _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_!

Terry la abrazó muy fuerte y la felicitó con un dulce beso en los labios. Albert también la felicitó por su logro. Al rubio ya no le sorprendían las muestras de cariño entre Terry y Candy. Le parecía bien que su amigo se interesara por una mujer, aunque esta fuera una adolecente de 17 años. Quiso darles un poco de intimidad, entonces se despidió y salió de la oficina.

- ¿Qué te parece si te invitó a almorzar para celebrarlo? – Le sugirió Terry.

- Me parece un idea magnifica. – Dijo Candy sonriendo. – Pero antes... déjame arreglar estos papeles que he tirado.

Candy se agacho detrás del escritorio para ordenar el desastre que había hecho.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, fue una rubia de ojos celestes la que se arrojo a los brazos de Terry.

- ¡Mi amor! – Le dijo ella a Terry después de darle un beso en los labios. - ¿Estás listo para ir a almorzar?

Candy levantó la vista, y vio a la rubia colgada del cuello de Terry, quien estaba tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de decir ni hacer nada.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó.

- Oh, no sabía que estaban trabajando. – Se dirigió a Candy. – Debes ser nueva aquí, nunca antes te había visto. – Antes que Candy pudiera explicar quién era, la mujer continuó hablando. – Yo soy Susana Grandchester.

- ¿Grandchester? – Preguntó extrañada Candy.

- Si. – Susana le tomo la mano al castaño cariñosamente. - La esposa de Terry.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, pero no había podido logearme.<em>

_Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

_Besossss =)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Candy había salido corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Terry intentó detenerla y explicarle, pero no logró alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – Preguntó Terry enfadado a Susana.

- Porque es la verdad.

- No es cierto, Susana. Hace meses tú y yo estamos divorciados. – Terry no podía entender porque esa mujer seguía persiguiéndolo. La última vez que la vio, le había dejado claro que no quería saber absolutamente nada más de ella. Probablemente estaba en busca de más dinero.

- Eso podemos remediarlo. – Le dijo Susana con vos ronca.

- ¡Ya basta! Quiero que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más.

Terry tomó a Susana del brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Es por esa chiquilla? – Susana parecía enojada. - ¿Me has cambiado por una mocosa?

- No te he cambiado por nadie. – Le dijo Terry seriamente. – Lo nuestro se había acabado mucho antes de conocer a Candy.

- Si claro... – Susana esperó unos segundos y luego añadió – Me preguntó qué dirían sus padres si se enteran que su hija se está acostando con un hombre mayor.

- ¡No te metas en esto Susana! – Terry parecía cada vez más exaltado.

- Entonces si es cierto – Ella tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. – Sí te estás acostando con ella. ¿No te da vergüenza abusar de una niña?

- ¡No me acuesto con ella! – Gritó él.

- Entonces no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos. – Le dijo acercándose a él.

- Te equivocas. Aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo, nunca volvería contigo. – Terry abrió la puerta invitándola a salir.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, cariño. – Le dijo ella sonriendo. – Pero volverás a ser mío. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – Le dijo irónico.

- Tómalo como quieras. – Susana dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina con una sonrisa.

Tal vez no había conseguido volver con Terry aún, pero le había dejado en claro que no se daría por vencida.

Susana había querido ir a verlo ese día para comenzar a reconquistarlo. Pero entonces vio como entraba esa chiquilla corriendo a la oficina de Terry. Después vio como Albert se retiraba. Probablemente los había dejado solos. Decidió entrar y poner a esa niña en su lugar. Y no le había salido mal. Todavía podía recordar la expresión de decepción en su rostro.

Tomó un taxi para volver a su trabajo. Al llegar, se dirigió a la oficina de Charles. Él la estaba esperando. Sin saludarlo siquiera, camino a su escritorio y corrió los papeles que estaban sobre él. Se sentó encima y abrió sus piernas como una invitación a Charles.

Hacia una semana que se habían convertido en amantes. Sabía que él era casado, pero a ella no le importaba. No quería tener un compromiso serio con él. Solo buscaba diversión en las horas de trabajo. Y Charles era un amante excepcional.

- Has estado fantástica. – Le dijo él subiéndose los pantalones, en tanto ella se acomodaba la ropa.

- Lo sé. – Contestó ella sonriendo.

A Charles le encantaba Susana. Era diferente a las mujeres que había conocido. En la cama no tenía restricciones. Era la amante perfecta. No tenía planeado dejar a Caroline, y era obvio que Susana tampoco tenía interés en atraparlo. Por eso, podían mantener una relación sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Charles estaba de un humor excelente. Había tenido una reunión con Neil Leegan. Al principio había enfurecido cuando le dijo que no había logrado conseguir el dinero. Pero su actitud había cambiado al enterarse de la herencia que Candy había recibido. Las perspectivas de Neil habían cambiado. Le había dicho que él se encargaría de la niña, pero su deuda aumentaría cinco veces su valor. Charles sabía que era una oferta que no podía despreciar. Imaginaba lo que Neil tenía planeado para Candy. Pero en esos momentos tenía que escoger entre su vida o la de su hija. No lo dudó, y mucho menos cuando esa oportunidad venia acompañada de unos miles de millones de dólares. Si Candy desaparecía para siempre, su fortuna pasaría a sus manos, y ya no habría más desagradables sorpresas.

**...**

Candy había llegado a su casa llorando. Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz por haber logrado ingresar a _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_, pero haber visto a Terry besar a otra mujer la había destrozado.

Él le había mentido. Le dijo que era divorciado, cuando en realidad no lo era. Lo primero que pensó es que él había intentado aprovecharse de ella para obtener su dinero, pero no tenía sentido. Terry, si lo quisiera, ya podría haberse apoderado de la empresa y todos los bienes de Candy. Pero aún así, no lograba entender porque la había engañado de ese modo.

Tomó su teléfono celular, y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Terry. No quería hablar con él, no quería que le dijera que estaba casado y que lo que ellos dos tuvieron había sido un error.

Decidió tomar una ducha para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.

**...**

Terry estaba desesperado, había llamado a Candy cientos de veces y no contestaba. Tenía que hablar con ella. No podía permitir que creyera que la había engañado. Casi se le parte el corazón, al ver el triste rostro de Candy exigiéndole con la mirada que le diera una explicación. Pero él se había quedado callado como un idiota. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir a ver a Candy. Subió a su Mercedes y se dirigió a su casa.

**...**

Candy escuchó el timbre. Al parecer no había nadie en casa. Salió apresurada de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla. Seguramente era Annie, quien nuevamente había olvidado sus llaves.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la entrada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta no era su hermana a quien vio, sino a Terry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella enfadada. Pero Terry no le contestaba. Tenía sus ojos azules completamente abiertos y la miraba fijamente. Entonces, Candy recordó que solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

Ella intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Terry la trabó con un pie y se apresuro a entrar.

- Necesitamos hablar. – Le dijo.

- Creo que no hay nada más que decir entre tú y yo.

- Te equivocas... lo que viste ha sido un malentendido. – Terry parecía desesperado. – Por favor Candy, debes escucharme.

- De acuerdo, habla. – Aceptó ella.

- Susana no es mi esposa. – Comenzó a decir él. – Es cierto que estuvimos casados. Pero nos hemos divorciado hace más de 3 meses.

- ¿Entonces por qué parecía tan cariñosa hoy? – Le preguntó Candy desdeñosamente.

- Me ha buscado hace algunos días. Al parecer perdió todo el dinero que había obtenido con el divorcio y cree que la única forma de conseguir más es volviendo a mi lado.

- ¿No me estas mintiendo? – Candy quería creerle.

- Te juro que es así. – Le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro con las manos.

Terry acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besarla. Candy se rindió. Tenía que ser cierto. Terry no podía estar engañándola.

- Confiaré en ti. – Le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Aquel beso se fue intensificando. Las manos de Terry le acariciaban con fuerza la cintura. Había llegado un punto en que quería más, necesitaba más.

Sin dejar de besarla, la fue empujando hasta recostarla sobre el sofá de la sala. Terry se había tendido sobre ella. Comenzó a deslizar las manos por las piernas de Candy. Le acariciaba los muslos, subiendo cada vez más por debajo de la toalla, hasta que llego a la femineidad de ella.

Candy, al sentir los dedos de Terry acariciarla allí abajo, soltó un fuerte gemido.

Terry comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Le gustaba ver como disfrutaba la rubia con cada roce. Entonces decidió ir más lejos, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlo lentamente. Terry disfrutaba de su calidez. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, introdujo un segundo dedo. Candy gimió aún más fuerte, pero no de dolor, sino de placer. Con la otra mano, tomo uno de sus senos y acaricio su pezón suavemente. Terry comenzó a besar su cuello y fue bajando hasta posar sus labios sobre su seno, besó y mordisqueó su pezón por unos segundos, y luego procuró ocuparse del otro.

Comenzó a intensificar los movimientos dentro de ella, hasta que llego un punto en que Candy se retorció bajo su cuerpo.

Ella sintió como se le debilitaban las piernas mientras una llamarada explotaba en su interior.

Cuando Terry retiro los dedos, Candy se sintió vacía.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. – Le dijo él. Habría deseado llevarla a su habitación y hacerla suya, pero Candy aún no estaba preparada. Había notado que ella era virgen, su primera vez tendría que ser algo especial.

- Pero Terry... – Le dijo ella mirando la protuberancia en sus pantalones.

- No te preocupes por mí. – Él le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro. – Aún no estás lista y no quiero lastimarte. Debemos ir de a poco.

- De acuerdo. – Contesto ella. Quería hacer el amor con Terry, deseaba tocarlo y hacerlo sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que él había provocado en ella. Pero de todos modos, le agradaba la manera en que la cuidaba.

- Te amo. – Le dijo Candy sin pensarlo. Terry no podía creer que ella había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Le hubiera gustado contestarle lo mismo, pero no quería arriesgarse a entregar su corazón. Había sufrido mucho en la vida como para soportar otra decepción. – Aún no lo sabes... pero tú me amas también. – Le dijo ella sin importarle que él no le haya correspondido del mismo modo. – Y haré todo lo posible para que lo descubras. – Candy volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

**...**

- Candy, Candy. – La rubia escuchó que la llamaban, mientras guardaba las cosas en su locker. Volteó y vio a Tara corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela. - ¿Te has enterado?

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Rudy me ha enviado un mensaje hace unos minutos. – Rudy, al igual que ellas había sido escogido por Alexander Fielding. - ¿Sabes cuál va a ser el próximo ballet que pondrá en escena el señor Fielding? – Candy negó con la cabeza. - ¡Giselle! – Exclamó emocionada Tara. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Imagina si alguna de las dos logra obtener un papel importante.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Que el señor Fielding nos haya elegido para formar parte de su ballet, no quiere decir que nos de papeles importantes, especialmente en un ballet como Giselle.

- Pero Candy... nosotras somos muy buenas bailarinas.

- Aún así, somos muy jóvenes. Además, sabes que Alyssa Blackstone es la _Prima Ballerina_ de la compañía. – Comentó Candy refiriéndose a la famosa bailarina de largo cabello negro y ojos pardos.

- He oído rumores acerca de ella.

- Sabes que no debes hacer caso a los rumores.

- Si pero esto es diferente. – Tara parecía estar a punto de confiarle un secreto. A Candy le causo risa. – He oído que el señor Fielding va a desvincular a Alyssa Blackstone de la compañía.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó la rubia interesada.

- Alyssa está a cerca de cumplir los 40 años. He oído que Fielding está buscando nuevas figuras... algo así como descubrir nuevos talentos.

- De todas formas no deberíamos hacernos muchas ilusiones.

- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te conviertas en la nueva _Prima Ballerina_ de la compañía.

Candy trato de no darle demasiada importancia al comentario de Tara. No quería ilusionarse. Sabía muy bien que para llegar a forjarse un nombre dentro del ballet, tenía que caminar un largo trecho. Pero aún así, se sentía muy emocionada. No importaba si no conseguía un papel importante. Para ella era suficiente con formar parte de ese ballet. Tendría que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo.

**...**

- No puedo creer que estés haciéndome esto. – Alyssa Blackstone estaba demasiado alterada. Había recibido la llamada de Alexander, quien la había citado en su oficina para charlar sobre su futuro en el ballet. Ella pensó que iba a proponerle el papel principal en el nuevo ballet de la compañía, como había sido desde hacía 10 años. - ¿Por qué has decidido echarme?

- Nadie te está echando cariño. – La tranquilizó Alexander. – Solo no volverás a bailar sobre el escenario.

- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? – Preguntó enfadada.

- Formaras parte del ballet. Tienes experiencia y creo que serias una buena ayudante para las nuevas bailarinas que acabo de contratar.

- No soy maestra, soy bailarina. – Le contestó arrastrando las palabras.

- Alyssa... – Le dijo con cariño. – Tienes casi 40 años.

- ¿Y eso qué? Soy tu mejor bailarina.

- Es cierto. Pero lamentablemente, la carrera de bailarina tiene fecha de vencimiento, y tú ya has caducado.

- ¡No es posible! He dedicado toda mi vida a esta compañía.

- Tal vez... pero de todas formas soy yo quien decide.

Alyssa salió de la oficina dando un portazo. No podía ser cierto lo que le estaba pasando. Después de diez años la habían desvinculado de la compañía a la que había dedicado su vida. Ahora sería reemplazada por una bailarina más joven. Estaba verdaderamente furiosa. No iba a permitir que una chiquilla cualquiera ocupara el lugar que por años había sido de ella.

**...**

Albert había decidido seguir el consejo de Terry y darse una oportunidad con Daphne. Era cierto que no podía seguir viviendo del recuerdo de Faith. La había amado con locura, pero era hora de que se diera una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

Había invitado a Daphne a almorzar. Ahora que la tenía frente, estaba seguro que ella era la mujer que podría hacerlo feliz. Tal vez se casaran, y tendrían un par de hijos. Habían hecho el amor un par de veces, por lo que Albert sabía que sus deberes maritales no serian nada desagradables.

- Daph... – Comenzó a decir Albert. – Te he invitado a cenar por una razón.

- Dime. – Le dijo ella con interés.

- Sabes que tú y yo lo pasamos muy bien juntos... por eso... – Albert comenzaba a parecer nervioso. – me gustaría que formalizáramos nuestra relación.

- Albert... – Daphne tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. No podía creer que el hombre a quien ella amaba le estaba pidiendo algo así.

- Dime algo por favor...

- Si. – Contestó ella. – Claro si...

Albert suspiró aliviado. Por un momento creyó que Daphne no lo aceptaría. Sabía que lograrían formar una familia juntos.

Luego de almorzar, en vez de volver a la oficina, Albert llevo a Daphne a su casa. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cama, haciendo el amor.

**...**

A la semana siguiente, Candy había llegado a su primer ensayo con la compañía de ballet. Era su primer día como bailarina profesional y estaba muy nerviosa. El teatro donde ensayaban, se encontraba repleto de bailarines, muchos de ellos famosos.

El señor Fielding había llegado minutos después. Aplaudió tres veces para llamar la atención de todos.

- Como muchos de ustedes se han enterado, el próximo ballet que será puesto en escena será Giselle. – los bailarines comenzaron a murmurar, y Alexander volvió a pedir silencio. – Se preguntaran porque Alyssa no está con nosotros. – Se calló unos segundos y volvió a hablar. – Alyssa ya no formará parte de este ballet. Por lo tanto, para esta nueva puesta en escena, cualquiera de ustedes podría ser elegido para representar los papeles principales. En la siguiente semana, los estaré observando detenidamente, y el lunes próximo colocaré la lista con los elegidos.

Después de decir aquellas breves palabras, Alexander se retiró a su oficina, dejando a los bailarines en manos de los maestros.

- ¿Has oído Candy? – Tara estaba emocionada con la noticia. – Cualquiera de nosotras puede llegar a interpretar el papel de Giselle. Creo que después de todo seremos competidoras...

- Claro que no. – Contestó Candy. – Yo me pondría muy feliz si tú obtuvieras ese papel. Y sabes que tú también lo harías por mí.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo su amiga abrazándola.

Tara aún estaba muy delgada, la semana anterior se había desmayado en dos ocasiones en la escuela. Cuando estaban en clases de educación física, se agitaba con demasiada facilidad. Candy creía que su enfermedad iba avanzando día a día, y por más que lo intentara, no podía hacerla entrar en razón. Y sus padres tampoco. Habían contratado los servicios de un psicólogo. Pero éste les había dicho que no podría hacer nada si ella misma no dejaba ayudarse.

Candy estaba desesperada, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Siempre que intentaba hablar con ella acerca de su enfermedad se ponía furiosa.

Si no se le ocurría algo rápido, podría perder a una de sus mejores amigas para siempre.

**...**

Candy estaba volviendo a su casa. Se encontraba a tres cuadras cuando fue abordada por dos hombres encapuchados. Ella intento gritar, pero uno de ellos le tapo la boca con la mano. Vio como el otro la apuntaba con un arma. Quiso decirles que no la mataran, que les daría todo lo que tenia, pero el que le tapaba la boca, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que se le dificultaba respirar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por sus mejillas. Sabía que iban a matarla. Comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas personas a las que no volvería a ver nunca más, pero sobre todo en Terry. Candy había soñado formar una familia junto a Terry, vivir en la mansión de Beverly Hills, tener muchos hijos y mascotas. Pero ya nada de eso podría cumplirse.

Entonces vio como el hombre gatillaba el arma y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la muerte. Pero entonces se escucharon las sirenas de una patrulla de policía.

Los hombres se alteraron al escuchar el sonido y escaparon como ratas, dejando a Candy tendida en el suelo en un estado de shock.

- Señorita... ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó uno de los policías.

- ¿Esta herida? – Preguntó otro de ellos.

- No, al parecer ha entrado en estado de shock. – Contestó el otro policía.

- Sera mejor que la llevemos al hospital.

- Terry... – Murmuró Candy. – Terry...

- ¿Terry? ¿Quién es Terry? – Le preguntó uno de los policías a Candy. Pero ella no contestaba. Solo murmuraba ese nombre.

- No se preocupe... Lo llamaremos.

**...**

Terry había llegado al hospital. Cuando lo habían llamado para decirle que Candy había sido atacada salió corriendo hacia allí.

Preguntó por Candy en la recepción, e inmediatamente fue atendido por un oficial.

- Señor Grandchester. Soy el oficial Owen.

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – Era lo único que quería saber Terry.

- Tranquilícese por favor, ella se encuentra bien. Solo está en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Uno de nuestros móviles estaba patrullando la zona cuando un oficial noto algo extraño en una esquina. Al notar su presencia, los delincuentes escaparon. No llegaron a hacerle daño a la señorita.

- Gracias a Dios... – Respiró aliviado Terry. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a Candy nunca se lo perdonaría.

- Lo hemos llamado a usted porque ella solo pronunciaba su nombre... nos fijamos en la agenda de su teléfono celular, y el único Terry era usted... aunque tal vez deberíamos haber informado a sus padres...

- Yo me encargaré de eso, no se preocupe. – El corazón de Terry había dado un vuelco al escuchar que Candy había estado pensando en él en un momento tan difícil para ella. - ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Por supuesto.

Una enfermera había acompañado a Terry hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Candy. Una vez dentro, vio su frágil cuerpo tendido en la cama.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó Candy abriendo sus brazos. Terry fue corriendo a abrazarla. – Oh Terry, ha sido tan horrible...

- Lo sé... – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. – tranquila ya estas a salvo.

- Me asuste tanto... creí que no volvería a verte nunca más.

- Ya estoy aquí contigo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Candy sabía que era cierto, en sus brazos se sentía protegida como nunca antes en la vida.

**...**

- ¡Son dos inútiles! – Les gritó Neil a los sicarios que había contratado para acabar con la vida de Candy. - ¿Cómo es posible que se les haya escapado una niña de 17 años?

- Lo sentimos mucho jefe, la policía apareció y tuvimos que huir.

- Salgan de mi vista en este instante. – Los dos hombres salieron de la oscura oficina. – Pedazo de imbéciles... tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos.

Este iba a ser el mejor negocio de su vida, mejor aún que la estúpida de Susana. Estafar a la rubia había sido un trabajo demasiado sencillo. Ni siquiera había tenido que mancharse las manos. Unas cuantas palabras dulces y había conseguido lo que quería de ella: sus millones.

Pero el negocio que traía en manos en esos momentos, era mil veces más importante. Le había dicho al estúpido de Charles que lo ayudaría a librarse de su hija, y el muy imbécil creía que iba a dejar que se quede con la herencia del viejo después de terminar con la niña. Esa herencia tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era el de él.

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Los siguientes días habían transcurrido con tranquilidad después del intento de asesinato contra Candy. Terry se había encargado de hablar con la policía para comenzar con la investigación, pero hasta el día de la fecha, no habían conseguido realizar grandes avances.

Terry había estado muy al pendiente de Candy. La recogía en la escuela y la llevaba donde ella necesitara ir. No la dejaba sola ni un instante, y eso, a la rubia le encantaba.

Los delincuentes no habían intentado robarle nada, ni tampoco habían querido abusar de ella, por lo que Terry suponía que el objetivo había sido matarla. Era evidente que todo aquello estaba relacionado con la herencia, porque sino alguien iba a tener motivos para matar a una joven como ella. La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Charles, les había comentado sus sospechas a los detectives que se encargaban del caso, quienes prometieron investigar al padre de la rubia.

Aunque los investigadores estaban desconcertados. Según la declaración de Candy, el arma con la cual le habían apuntado era un arma de guerra, una Mini uzi, que generalmente son utilizadas por los narcotraficantes. No entendían en que podría estar relacionado el intento de homicidio contra esa joven, con el narcotráfico. Para despejar todo tipo de dudas, habían decidido contactar con la DEA para que los ayude en la investigación.

Terry había insistido en contratar una persona que se encargue de la seguridad de Candy, pero ella se había negado, no le gustaba tener a un guardaespaldas siguiéndola a todos lados. Por otra parte, él se había negado a la petición de ella de comprarle un coche. Ella quería tener libertad para ir a donde quisiera, pero Terry había insistido en que sería demasiado peligroso. La verdad era que, si ella no permitía que le contratara seguridad, él se encargaría del trabajo.

Luego del incidente, Terry había comprado un arma, una _Civilian Mark 23_. Había tenido que recurrir a sus contactos en el gobierno para poder conseguirla, pero no le importaba el precio que tenía que pagar con tal de proteger a Candy.

Candy había protestado al saber que Terry iba armado. No le gustaban las armas, había escuchado demasiadas historias acerca de accidentes, que tenía miedo de que Terry pudiera salir herido por algún descuido. Él la había tranquilizado, le comentó que cuando era más joven, había aprendido a utilizar armas de fuego y contaba con la licencia necesaria para su portación.

**...**

Ese lunes iban a estar publicadas las listas con los nombres que iban a formar parte del nuevo ballet de la compañía de Fielding.

Candy no tenía muchas esperanzan de conseguir un papel importante, pues solo había contado con una semana para lograr impresionar al director. Aún así, soñaba todas las noches con convertirse en la _Prima Ballerina_ de _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_.

Llegó al teatro y vio como un grupo de bailarines se amontonaban mirando hacia la pared. Entonces pudo localizar a Tara, quien al verla, corrió hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamó ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. - ¡Lo has conseguido!

- ¿Qué he conseguido? – Preguntó la rubia.

- El papel... ¡Serás Giselle!

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. No podía ser cierto, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba la lista, abriéndose paso entre los bailarines. Y entonces lo vio. Su nombre era el primero de la lista. Había conseguido el papel principal.

Candy profirió un grito de alegría y fue a abrazar a su amiga, entre las felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Candy – Esto es como un sueño.

- Tampoco yo puedo creerlo. – Dijo Tara – Yo he conseguido el papel de Myrtha.

- Eso es estupendo – Exclamó Candy volviendo a abrazar a su amiga. Tal vez, el haber conseguido un papel tan importante como el de Myrtha, ayudaría a Tara a tener más confianza en sí misma, y de esa manera, lograr superar su enfermedad.

Ese día, al terminar sus primeros ensayos, Terry llegó a buscarla al teatro como lo hacía siempre. Se sintió lleno de orgullo al enterarse que ella sería Giselle en el ballet más romántico de todos los tiempos.

Él la había llevado a cenar a un restauran muy elegante, y luego la había llevado a su casa. Le hubiera gustado celebrarlo de otra forma, algo que incluyera una cama y sus cuerpos desnudos sobre ella, pero aún no era el momento.

**...**

Caroline se encontraba en la cocina de su casa bebiendo un café. Su semblante era triste. Sabía que su matrimonio estaba en crisis. Si bien Charles no le había propuesto separarse, notaba que él no era el mismo hombre de quien ella se había enamorado. Después de la muerte de Faith, ellos se habían casado, y ese había sido uno de los momentos más especiales para ella. Caroline se encargaba de cuidar de su hija y de Candy, mientras Charles trabajaba. A ella no le importaba cuidar de la hija que su marido había tenido con otra mujer. Incluso le había dado más cariño que su propio padre. Pero Candy nunca la había aceptado como madre. Eso era algo que lastimaba a Caroline, quien lo único que quería era formar una verdadera familia. Había aceptado a Candy como su hija, incluso la había adoptado, legalmente ella era su madre. Pero se le hacía muy difícil poder acercarse a ella.

Ese día la había felicitado con mucha efusividad al enterarse de su logro, pero Candy solo le había dicho un simple "gracias". Le hubiera gustado poder conversar más con ella, saber cómo se sentía. Caroline también había deseado ser bailarina cuando era más joven. Incluso sus padres la habían enviado a una academia, pero le habían dicho que no tenía los pies adecuados para bailar. Esa fue una decepción muy grande para ella, pero había terminado aceptándolo. Se dijo que, si llegaba a tener una hija, le gustaría que sea bailarina. Annie, no había heredado los sueños de su madre, pero Candy sí. Aunque no fuera su hija, Caroline sentía estar viviendo su sueño a través de ella.

Annie entró por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola cariño – La saludó amorosamente su madre. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien mamá – Le contestó Annie, sirviéndose un vaso de agua. – Solo he venido a tomar algo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Caroline al verla demasiado pálida.

- Claro que si mamá... ¿Por qué lo dices? – Annie había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa. Temía que su madre se diera cuenta de que le estaba sucediendo. Aún no era el momento indicado para contarle la verdad. Sabía que no la juzgaría, nunca lo había hecho, pero aún así, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

- Hace algunas semanas te noto muy débil... deberías ver a un médico.

- No es nada grave. Tal vez sea anemia – Mintió ella.

- De todas formas quiero que te hagas unos estudios. Te pediré un turno.

- De acuerdo mamá – Terminó aceptando Annie. Sabía que no debía dar muestras de que algo no andaba bien con ella. Si aceptaba visitar a un médico, su madre se tranquilizaría y ya no volvería a cuestionarla.

Annie no tenía idea que los embarazos fueran así, cada día que pasaba se sentía peor. Los dolores de cabeza ya era algo frecuente. No entendía por qué las mujeres deseaban tener hijos, para ella, era un proceso horrible. A partir de ese momento, se juró que nunca más volvería a tener relaciones sin protección.

Las únicas personas que sabían se su embarazo, aparte de ella, eran Archie y Eliza. Su amiga se había mostrado muy comprensiva con ella. Le había aconsejado que abortara, ella ya lo había hecho una vez y todo estuvo bien. Pero Annie no quería saber nada del asunto. Le asustaban muchísimo los quirófanos, además, no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Había estado buscando en internet los lugares donde podría dar en adopción al bebe en cuanto naciera. Si había algo de lo que estaba segura, era que no quería atar su vida de por vida a un niño que no había buscado.

**...**

Los días habían pasado con rapidez para los integrantes de _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_. Todos habían estado demasiado ocupados en sus ensayos. Ese ballet iba a ser uno de los más importantes para la compañía. Se había generado una gran expectativa ante la prensa por conocer a la nueva bailarina que interpretaría a Giselle.

Terry intentaba evitar que los periodistas se acercaran a Candy. Entre tanta muchedumbre, no le resultaría fácil deducir si alguna de esas personas eran los sicarios que habían intentado asesinarla.

Los ensayos de ese día acababan de comenzar. Candy abrió su bolso para tomar sus zapatillas de punta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una caja que ella no había puesto allí.

La tomó con curiosidad, pero al abrirla profirió un grito de espanto que llamó la atención de los demás bailarines.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Le preguntó Rudy, quien se encontraba cerca de ella. Se acercó para ver qué era lo que la había puesto pálida, y entonces lo vio - ¡Mierda!

Dentro de la caja había una paloma muerta, estaba decapitada y tenía las entrañas desparramadas.

Los demás bailarines se acercaron también para ver lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho una broma así? – Preguntó Tara indignada.

- Tal vez no haya sido una broma - Comentó Rudy examinando la caja. – Mira esto – Dijo señalando una de las solapas.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Candy.

En la solapa había algo escrito con tinta roja.

- "Ten cuidado, o podrías terminar como la paloma" – Leyó Tara. - ¿Quién habrá dejado esta caja aquí?

- No lo sé – Contestó Candy. Estaba demasiado asustada. Sabía que esto no era una simple amenaza. Ya habían intentado matarla antes. Esto no se trataba se trataba de una broma. Y lo peor de todo era que, la persona que quería hacerle daño estaba muy cerca de ella. Quien sino habría puesto esa caja en su bolso sin ella darse cuenta.

Alexander apareció en ese instante para poner orden y así comenzar los ensayos.

Todo parecía ir con tranquilidad después de esa desagradable escena. Todos parecían estar haciendo un excelente trabajo. Entonces paso algo. Tara se había desmayado en medio del escenario.

Candy corrió hacia ella e intento hacerla reaccionar, pero fue en vano. Su cara se horrorizo al no encontrar el pulso de su amiga.

Alexander tomo su teléfono celular y llamó al 911.

**...**

- Candy... – Terry entró al hospital y se dirigió directamente a ella. - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Oh Terry... ha sido horrible – Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

Candy le contó lo que le había pasado a Tara durante el ensayo. La manera en que se asusto cuando vio que ella no reaccionaba.

Varios de los compañeros de la compañía se encontraban esperando a que saliera el médico que estaba atendiendo a Tara. Los padres de ella habían llegado cinco minutos antes, parecían desconsolados.

Luego de un largo tiempo, el médico que había atendido a Tara apareció y pregunto por sus familiares.

- ¿Qué tiene mi hija doctor? – Preguntó la madre de la pelirroja desesperada.

- Su hija ha sufrido un paro cardiaco.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que una joven de 17 años hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco?

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – Preguntó su padre preocupado.

- Ha sido difícil lograr estabilizarla – Explicó el doctor. – Su nivel de electrolitos era demasiado bajo, pero lo hemos conseguido. Señor Hobbs, su hija presenta un delicado estado de desnutrición.

Sus padres no se sorprendieron, pues sabían que su hija no se había estado alimentando correctamente.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó la señora Hobbs.

- Lo principal sería esperar veinticuatro horas para ver cómo es su evolución. Luego debemos conseguir que comience a alimentarse. Los pondré en contacto con una psicóloga que se encarga de estos temas. También le pasaré su caso a uno de los nutriólogos del hospital. Es muy importante que su hija se alimente.

- Muchas gracias por todo doctor – Dijo el señor Hobbs.

Candy estaba abrazada a Terry. No era justo que eso le estuviera pasando a Tara cuando había conseguido lo que más quería en la vida. Por culpa de esto, ahora podría perder el papel de Myrtha que había conseguido en la compañía. En el estado en que se encontraba, era imposible que pudiera bailar.

Una hora después, habían permitido a los familiares y amigos pasar a ver a Tara. Candy había sido la tercera persona en entrar a la habitación después de los padres. Fue muy duro para ella ver a su amiga postrada en una cama esforzándose por respirar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Lo siento mucho – Murmuro Tara. – Siempre has tenido razón.

- Eso ya no importa. Ahora tienes que ponerte bien.

- No sé si pueda...

- ¡Claro que podrás! – Exclamó Candy. – Eres una mujer fuerte.

- No lo soy – Tara bajó la vista

- Tara escucha... – Le dijo tomándole la mano. – Saldrás de esto. Todos vamos a ayudarte. Además tienes que volver a bailar.

- ¿Crees que el señor Fielding aún quiera tenerme en la compañía?

- Por supuesto. Eres una de sus mejores bailarinas. Él lo ha dicho.

- Gracias por estar conmigo.

Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que Candy tuvo que abandonar la habitación.

Afuera la estaba esperando Terry con una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Le preguntó acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

- Me prometió que iba a hacer todo lo posible para superar su enfermedad.

- Ese es un buen comienzo.

- Lo sé... – De pronto, Candy recordó algo. – Terry...

- Dime

- Hoy he encontrado algo en mi bolso.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Terry comenzó a preocuparse al ver la expresión seria de Candy.

Ella le conto brevemente sobre la caja con la paloma muerta y el mensaje que había encontrado aquella tarde en su bolso.

- Maldición – Murmuro él. - ¿Guardaste la caja?

- Está en la oficina del señor Fielding.

- Tenemos que ir por ella – Le dijo él. – Se la llevaré a los detectives que están investigando tu caso.

- De acuerdo – Contestó ella.

**...**

Después de dejar a Candy en su casa, Terry fue directo a la estación de policías a llevarles la caja a los detectives. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado, esto suponía que el atacante estaba demasiado cerca de Candy. No cabía duda que estaba jugando con ella. Sea quien sea, estaba tratando de decir que podría acabar con ella cuando quisiera.

Terry no sabía que más hacer para protegerla. Estaba claro que, aunque él no se separara de ella, no podría cuidarla en todo momento. Y el agresor estaba allí escondido, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos hablando con los detectives. Al parecer no habían hecho grandes avances en la investigación.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hiso fue llamar a Candy y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Escuchar su dulce voz siempre lo tranquilizaba. No sabía que sería de él si algo llegara a pasarle. Había intentado no pensar en ello, pero Candy estaba en lo cierto, se había enamorado profundamente de ella, probablemente desde la primera vez que la vio. No podía negar que lo que sentía por ella, nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie. Si llegaba a perderla, no podría seguir viviendo.

Candy había llegado a su vida y le había dado sentido a todo. Ahora sabía que quería pasar el resto de la vida a su lado.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se apresuro a contestar pensando en que podría ser Candy.

- ¿Terry? – Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. No era Candy.

- Susana... – Contestó con voz de fastidio. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Terry por favor tienes que venir a buscarme – Susana parecía desesperada. – Estoy muy asustada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Por favor Terry... ven a buscarme... – Terry sentía como ella lloraba. – Por favor

- Pero dime que es lo que tienes – Susana no contestaba, Terry solo podía oír sus sollozos. – De acuerdo... dime donde estas e iré por ti.

Luego de recibir las instrucciones, Terry subió a su Mercedes y se dirigió hacia donde ella le había dicho.

Llegó a la dirección. Era una casa modesta. Tocó el timbre y espero unos segundos.

Susana abrió la puerta, rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

Terry se sintió como un completo idiota. Debió haber sabido que Susana estaba mintiendo. Había fingido cuando se conocieron la primera vez, y también hace unos minutos cuando lo había llamado por teléfono.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Terry se la sacó de encima violentamente.

- Solo trato de recuperar lo que es mío

- Déjate de tonterías – Le gritó él.

- Terry, mi amor – Le dijo acercándose a él. – Tú y yo debemos estar juntos

- Entre tú y yo no existe nada – Terry estaba realmente furioso.

- No tienes que negarlo más. Estas enojado por lo que paso y lo entiendo. Pero podemos tener una nueva oportunidad

- Estoy enamorado de otra mujer – Le dijo Terry creyendo que eso la detendría.

- ¿De quién? ¿De esa niña rubia? – Dijo Susana despectivamente.

- Su nombre es Candy.

- Pero que nombre más tonto – Se burlo la rubia. – Ella no está a mi altura y lo sabes. No sería una buena esposa para ti.

- ¿Y tú lo fuiste? – Preguntó irónico Terry.

- Lo fui – Dijo firmemente Susana – Tú y yo éramos la pareja perfecta.

- ¿La pareja perfecta? Lo único que hacías era gastar el dinero que yo ganaba. No quiero volver a estar a tu lado Susana. Nunca más.

- No me importa lo que digas. Quiero volver a tú lado y haré lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes – Dijo Terry yéndose de la casa.

- Nunca podrás estar con esa mocosa, me oyes – Le gritó Susana – Antes la mato

Terry se volvió a mirarla con expresión de furia.

- Si le pones un dedo encima lo lamentaras – Entonces se fue dando un portazo.

**...**

Terry regreso nuevamente a su casa. Estaba furioso. No podía creer que había caído en la trampa de Susana. Y para colmo, ella se había atrevido a amenazar a Candy. Temía que fuera Susana quien había mandado a matarla, quien estuviera detrás del paquete que había recibido. Tenía que reportarlo con los investigadores, no tenía pruebas para ponerla tras las rejas, pero al menos la mantendrían vigilada.

No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Candy, y mucho menos por su culpa.

Terry se maldecía una y otra vez haberse casado con una mujer como ella, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

Antes de irse a dormir, llamó una vez más a Candy. Necesitaba oír su voz y saber que estaba bien. No quiso contarle lo que había pasado con Susana, no era necesario preocuparla.

**...**

Annie estaba sentada en el consultorio de la doctora Palmer. La semana anterior le había mandado unos estudios para que se realizara, y ese día la había llamado para que acudiera a verla. Annie ya sabía lo que le iba a decirle, no era una novedad para ella que estaba embarazada, así que no entendía porque había insistido tanto en verla urgentemente.

- Señorita britter, aquí tengo sus estudios – le dijo la doctora señalándole el folder amarillo que tenía en sus manos – He encontrado algo en sus análisis que debería saber

- No se preocupe doctora, ya sé estoy embarazada

- Si, también eso ha salido en los estudios

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Le preguntó Annie comenzando a sentir temor.

- Sus análisis no han dado resultados alentadores

- Por favor doctora – Suplicó ella. – Dígame que tengo

- Señorita Britter – Le dijo la doctora seriamente – Según los estudios de sangre que le realizamos, usted es VIH positivo

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo SIDA? – Preguntó horrorizada Annie.

- No exactamente – Explicó la doctora – Lo que significa es que usted está infectada por el virus de inmunodeficiencia inmunológica. Este virus puede causar el SIDA si usted no se trata debidamente.

- ¿Entonces tiene cura?

- Lamentablemente no. Los medicamentos pueden ayudar a la persona portadora del virus a mantenerse sana. Pero aún no existe una cura. Lo que podemos hacer es comenzar el tratamiento de inmediato.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el embarazo?

- Hay posibilidades que el bebe nazca sano. Para ello deberá tomar drogas antirretrovirales que reducirán el riesgo de que el bebe contraiga el virus. Por supuesto, deberemos realizarle una cesárea en el momento de alumbramiento para proteger al bebe del contacto directo con la sangre.

- Dígame la verdad doctora, ¿Voy a morir?

- Hoy en día, las personas con VIH positivo pueden llevar una vida normal como cualquier otro si se trata debidamente. Por supuesto que deberá cuidarse de por vida en cuanto a relaciones sexuales se refiere. No solamente para no infectar a otras personas, sino también para evitar el riesgo de ser re-infectado con una variedad diferente de VIH. Le daré todas las indicaciones para que inicie el tratamiento de inmediato.

Annie salió del consultorio de la doctora Palmer conmocionada. Nunca había creído que llegaría a estar en una situación así.

No sabía con exactitud cuándo ni en qué circunstancias se había infectado. Podría haber sido con alguno de los hombres con quienes nunca había utilizado protección al tener sexo. O tal vez había sido compartiendo jeringas. No estaba segura, lo que si sabía era que, a pesar de lo que la doctora Palmer dijera, su vida se había arruinado para siempre.

Pensó en sus padres. ¿Qué dirían cuando se enteraran que su hija predilecta estaba embarazada y encima era portadora de VIH? Probablemente se enojarían mucho. También pensó en su hermana. Siempre había creído que Candy era una idiota por no disfrutar de la vida. Ella no bebía alcohol, no se drogaba, incluso era virgen. Annie había estado equivocada. Lo que ella había hecho no era disfrutar de la vida, sino echarla a perder. Seguramente, lo que ella estaba pasando a Candy nunca le pasaría. No, ella había sido más inteligente. Ahora la envidiaba más que nunca. Quería vengarse de ella por ser tan perfecta.

Después recordó a Archie. Ellos habían estado teniendo sexo sin protección. Debía contárselo de inmediato para que se realice los estudios lo antes posible.

Annie siguió caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, se sentó en un banca vacía y comenzó a llorar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Había llevado una vida llena de excesos y ahora tendría que pagar el precio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews =)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

A medida que iban pasando los días, las cosas mejoraban en la vida de Candy. No había vuelto a recibir desagradables sorpresas y la salud de Tara mejoraba gradualmente.

Sabían que iba a ser un largo proceso, pero los resultados eran alentadores. Tara había aceptado que tenía una enfermedad y trabajaba conjuntamente con los profesionales para lograr superarla. El señor Fielding había sido comprensivo. En ausencia de Tara había puesto una suplente en los ensayos, pero había dejado en claro, que cuando ella se recuperase, volvería a ocupar su puesto.

Candy y Terry seguían manteniendo una estrecha relación. Él no quería separarse de ella, pero tenía un trabajo del cual debía ocuparse, por ello, había contratado un guardia de seguridad para la rubia sin que ella lo supiera.

Sam Griffin era un hombre de 47 años, de complexión robusta. Había estado 20 años al servicio de la CIA. Terry sabía que él era el adecuado para cuidar de Candy. Le había especificado que ella no podía darse cuenta de nada, y hasta ahora había hecho un trabajo excelente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Terry? – Candy y Terry estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurant en el centro de Los Ángeles.

- Dime...

- He estado pensando... y creo que debemos tomarnos unas vacaciones

- ¿Unas vacaciones dices?

- Si. Han sido unas semanas muy agotadoras para ambos. Creo que sería una buena idea.

- Pero... ¿Qué pasara con la empresa? – Comentó Terry. – Y además están tus ensayos con el ballet.

- Albert puede encargarse de la empresa mientras tú no estés – Dijo Candy restándole importancia. – Y en cuanto a los ensayos... el señor Fielding nos ha comunicado que nos dará el viernes que viene libre para descansar. Podríamos salir ese día y volver el domingo por la tarde ¿Qué opinas?

- No lo se...

- Por favor Terry – Le suplicó tomándole la mano.

- ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? – Le preguntó él acariciando el dorso se su mano con el pulgar.

- Podríamos ir a la playa...

- Sabes... hace algunos años compré una casa en Santa Mónica – Comentó Terry. – Hace mucho que no voy. Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

- Me encetaría – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. – No conozco Santa Mónica.

- Entonces ve preparando tu traje de baño

A Terry, la idea de unas vacaciones junto a Candy, al comienzo le habían parecido descabelladas. Ambos tenían cosas importantes de las cuales ocuparse, además ella corría peligro. Pero a medida que lo iba pensando, se convenció de que sería una buena idea.

Pasar un par de días en las playas de Santa Mónica podría resultar un cambio agradable.

Después de dejar a Candy en su casa, se dirigió a la empresa para dejar todo preparado. Habló con Albert, quien aceptó hacerse cargo de todo en ausencia de Terry.

Al parecer, la relación de Albert con Daphne había pasado a un siguiente nivel. Terry notaba un cambio en su amigo. Al parecer había logrado superar el enamoramiento juvenil que había tenido por Faith.

Luego de arreglar las cosas en la oficina, Terry fue a hablar con los detectives para comunicarles sus planes. También preguntó acerca de los avances de la investigación. No había mucho. Habían encontrado huellas digitales en la caja y estaban trabajando para averiguar a quien pertenecían. Para ellos había sido sumamente extraño todo. Primero habían intentado matar a Candy, y ella luego recibe las amenazas, cuando generalmente era al revés. Estaban completamente desconcertados.

**...**

- ¿Qué sucede hermano? – Stear había notado que Archie tenía un problema. Ese día lo había encontrado sentado en el jardín de la casa mirando hacia la nada con un sobre blanco en sus manos.

- Estoy perdido Stear – Le contestó Archie a su hermano.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé qué hacer hermano – Archie tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

- Por qué no me explicas que te esa sucediendo... – Stear tomó asiento al lado de su hermano. – Tal vez pueda ayudarte

- Nadie puede ayudarme

- ¿Tan grave es lo que tienes? – Stear comenzaba a preocuparse

- Mira esto – Archie le extendió el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

Stear lo miró con detenimiento. Parecían exámenes médicos. No sabía que su hermano estuviera enfermo. Lentamente sacó la hoja que estaba dentro y la leyó.

No podía ser cierto, debía haber leído mal. Sabía que a su hermano le gustaba el sexo. Pero siempre había sido muy precavido en sus relaciones. Habían hablado sobre ello en muchas ocasiones.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado? – Le preguntó Stear a su hermano.

- Annie – Contestó Archie apretando lo puños.

- ¿Annie te ha contagiado? – Stear se sorprendió. - ¿Estás seguro? – No podía creer que ella también estuviera infectada. Al igual que los demás estudiantes del instituto, había escuchado los rumores acerca de ella, pero nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. No creía que fueran del todo ciertos.

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! – Gritó Archie. – Ella fue quien me dijo que me hiciera los estudios.

- No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Stear? – Preguntó Archie desesperado.

- Pues... lo hecho, hecho está – Contestó él. – No puedes volver el tiempo atrás, pero tu vida no está perdida. Hoy en día existen tratamientos para las personas con VIH.

- Lo se... me lo han explicado. Pero aún así nada volverá a ser igual... sabes que la gente es muy prejuiciosa.

- Saldrás adelante – Le dijo Stear palmeando su espalda. Lo que había dicho Archie era cierto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Eso no es todo... – Continuó su hermano. – Annie... ella está embarazada.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Stear. - ¿Es tuyo?

- Si. Habíamos planeado darlo en adopción en cuanto naciera...

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Gritó Stear poniéndose de pie. – Es tu hijo Archie. ¿Acaso no te importa?

- No quiero ser padre – Dijo él firmemente. – Soy demasiado joven, no está en mis planes tener un hijo en estos momentos.

- No voy a permitir que te deshagas del niño.

- ¡Por Dios Stear! Ese niño nacerá enfermo... ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que será criar a un niño con VIH?

- No necesariamente tiene que nacer enfermo – Explicó a su hermano. – Es cierto que existe una posibilidad, pero si la madre se cuida y toma las precauciones necesarias, es probable que el bebe nasza sano.

- Aún así... no quiero ser padre.

- Pues si tú no lo quieres, yo me haré cargo de él.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó Archie irónico. – Estás en tu primer año en la universidad. No serás capaz de estudiar y criar a un niño al mismo tiempo.

- Pues no me importa – Stear estaba decidido – Ese niño es un Cornwell y se criara como tal.

Archie se quedo solo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Estaba seguro que no quería al bebe, incluso antes de enterarse de su enfermedad, pero lo que le había dicho Stear lo hizo pensar. Ese niño era su hijo, era parte de él, y no tenía la culpa de nada. No podía abandonarlo. Tenía que hacerse cargo de él.

Sabía que Annie no lo quería. Iba a hablar con ella y decirle lo que había estado pensando. Una vez que el niño naciera, Archie se quedaría con él. Claro que no impediría que ella se acerque a su hijo si así lo quería, pero no permitiría que ella lo criara. Annie nunca sería una buena madre aunque se lo propusiera.

Lo había decidido. Se quedaría con el bebe y le daría todo el amor y los cuidados que necesitara.

**...**

Candy había ido a visitar a Tara a su casa. Hacía dos días que le habían dado de alta en el hospital con la condición de que se alimentara correctamente. Había logrado recuperar peso, pero aún seguía en tratamiento. La anorexia era una enfermedad en la cual la persona podría recaer en cualquier momento. Por eso Tara necesitaba ser controlada constantemente.

Luego de esa semana, ella volvería a retomar sus ensayos con el resto de los bailarines. Esa era su máxima motivación para poder salir adelante. Ser bailarina era lo que Tara siempre había deseado.

Candy le explico los planes que tenía par esa semana con Terry, y su amiga se emociono al escuchar lo enamorada que estaba Candy. Ella se merecía ser feliz con un buen hombre a su lado.

Después de haber visitado a Tara, Candy fue a su casa a preparar lo que se llevaría a sus pequeñas vacaciones con Terry. Debía llevar ropas livianas, y por supuesto, no podía olvidar el traje de baño, pero al revisar en su armario, el único que encontró era bastante viejo y de una sola pieza. No podía permitir que Terry la viera con eso puesto. Entonces decidió comprar uno nuevo.

Terry le había dado dinero suficiente para que comprara todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por los gastos.

Después de revisar sus cosas y hacer una lista de lo que le hacía falta, se dirigió al centro comercial.

Una vez allí, se dedico a recorrer todas las tiendas. Lo primero que compró fue un nuevo traje de baño de dos piezas, demasiado pequeño. No había estado segura, pero se dijo que estaría con Terry, y ella quería hacer todo lo posible por provocarlo. Compró algunas cosas más y cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio una tienda que le llamó la atención. Era una lencería. No le haría mal renovar su ropa interior por algo más provocativo. Entró en la tienda y vio hermosos conjuntos de encaje y camisones de seda. A Terry le encantaría todo aquello. Gasto demasiado dinero en aquella tienda, compró de todo, puesto que quería que Terry la viera como una mujer y no como una niña.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la tienda, se encontró con una persona a la cual hubiera querido evitar.

- Así que has decidido renovar tu guardarropa... – Le dijo Eliza desdeñosamente mirando las bolsas que llevaba Candy – ¿Que sucede? ¿Tu ropa interior era demasiado conservadora como para provocar al hombre con quien sales ahora?

- ¿A quién te refieres? – Preguntó Candy confundida. Eliza no podía saber de la relación que mantenía con Terry.

- Sabes bien a quien me refiero – Contestó Eliza. – Ese hombre tan apuesto que te recoge en la escuela... ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah si... Terry – Dijo suspirando. A Candy le había molestado que Eliza se refiriera a Terry de esa manera. - ¿Crees que podrás llamar su atención vistiendo más provocativa? Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en un chiquilla virgen como tú – Le dijo mirándola despectivamente.

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú? – Candy intento apartarse de ella, pero Eliza no se lo permitió.

- Se que podría conquistarlo si me lo propusiera – Eliza tenía una sonrisa ladina en los labios. – Lo que Terry necesita es una mujer como yo a su lado. Alguien que si sepa como complacerlo.

- Déjame en paz Eliza – Candy salió de la tienda rápidamente.

Sabía que Eliza decía esas cosas para molestarla. Pero en algo tenía razón, Candy no tenía experiencias con los hombres. No sabía si Terry estaba interesado en ella en un aspecto sexual. Siempre que había tratado de pasar a otro nivel, él se lo impedía diciéndole que ella aún no estaba preparada. Pero ya se había cansado de eso. Estaba decidida a entregarse a Terry en ese viaje, no importaba lo que él le dijera.

**...**

Annie se sentía confundida. Había hablado con Archie, quien le dijo que se haría cargo del bebe. Cuando le pregunto a que se debía ese cambio, él solo le contesto que la criatura no tenía la culpa de nada. A Annie no le importaba, Archie podía quedarse con el niño si lo quería.

Había hablado con la doctora Palmer, quien le aconsejó comenzar el tratamiento cuanto antes. Pero ella no le había prestado atención. Annie creía que su vida estaba perdida, no le importaba si la enfermedad avanzaba.

Aún no había hablado con sus padres, y dentro de algunos meses su embarazo comenzaría a notársele. Estaba deprimida, y para colmo su hermana iría a Santa Mónica de vacaciones por unos días junto a ese hombre tan apuesto. Annie siempre había querido ir a Santa Mónica, pero sus padres no podían permítaselo. Ahora que Candy era rica, visitaría los más exóticos lugares y se vestiría con las mejores ropas. Esa era la vida que Annie había querido para ella.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, y sin pedir permiso, su madre entró en la habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Caroline.

- Ya estas adentro ¿Verdad? – Le contestó Annie despectivamente.

- Lo siento... solo quería hablar contigo

- Dime

- Quería saber cómo te había ido con la doctora – Le dijo Caroline sentándose en la cama junto a su hija.

Annie se puso nerviosa. Minutos antes se había dicho que no le importaría lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Pero quería a su madre, y sabía que una noticia como la que tenía que darle la destrozaría por completo

- Solo es anemia – Mintió Annie. – No tienes por qué preocuparte

- Me alegro mucho – Le dijo Caroline abrazándola – Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...

- ¿Aunque no sea tan perfecta como Candy? – Dijo Annie burlonamente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por favor mamá. Candy siempre fue perfecta. Sé que te hubiera gustado que yo fuera como ella.

- Claro que no – Exclamó Caroline. – Sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie.

Annie se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón. Si bien siempre había tratado con cariño a su hermana, era evidente que Annie era su favorita. Entonces no entendía porque siempre había envidiado a Candy. Annie tenía el amor de sus padres y era más popular que ella en la escuela ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal?

Mamá... – Dijo Annie titubeante – hay algo importante que debo decirte...

**...**

Los días habían pasado. Candy y Terry se encontraban a bordo del Mercedes negro rumbo a Santa Mónica.

Era un día soleado. Candy se había puesto un short demasiado corto y una remera rosa de tirantes. Terry iba vestido con un Jean y una remera blanca. Era una de las pocas veces que Candy lo había visto sin esos trajes que él solía usar.

Solo tardaron 30 minutos en llegar a Santa Mónica. Candy nunca había visto un lugar tan lindo como aquel. Su padre nunca había tenido dinero suficiente para llevarlos de vacaciones. Se sentía feliz al estar compartiendo todo esto con Terry.

Llegaron a la casa. Era una hermosa construcción moderna de dos plantas. Contaba con tres habitaciones, de las cuales Candy solo esperaba que utilizaran una. La casa también tenía una playa privada.

- Terry... esto es hermoso – Dijo Candy mirando embelesada la casa.

- Me alegro que te guste – Le contestó él con una sonrisa mientras subía las maletas a las habitaciones. Candy lo siguió. – Esta es tu habitación. La mía es la de enfrente.

Candy lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar.

- ¿Y por qué mejor no usamos solo una habitación? – Le preguntó intentando sonar provocativa.

- Candy... no sé si sea correcto.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Nadie lo sabrá

Terry había terminado por aceptarlo. No sabía cómo haría para dormir junto a ella. Probablemente había llegado el momento de acabar con la abstinencia. Era evidente que Candy estaba más que dispuesta a pasar al siguiente nivel.

Después de desempacar, Terry le dijo a Candy que se cambiara de ropas para poder bajar a la playa. Él la esperó en la puerta trasera vestido con su traje de baño puesto. Cuando la vio salir se sorprendió y sus hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada.

Candy iba vestida con una traje de baño diminuto color azul oscuro con lunares blancos. Tenía un cuerpo escultural. Si bien la había visto desnuda una vez, había sido demasiado rápido para poder apreciarla con detenimiento. El corpiño que llevaba puesto dejaba al descubierto una buena porción de sus generosos senos. Terry fue bajando su vista hasta su diminuta cintura, y más abajo, sus caderas. Tuvo el salvaje instinto de posar sus manos en el trasero de ella y acercarla hacia él, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego entrar en la casa e ir directo a la cama. Notó como comenzada a formarse una erección dentro de sus pantalones, entonces decidió pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? – Le Pregunto él tratando de desviar su vista de sus senos.

- Claro –Le dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia él y tomándole la mano. - ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?

- Hermoso – Dijo tratando de no mirarla.

- ¿Enserio? – Candy sonrió – Entonces deberías ver la ropa interior que he comprado.

"_Maldición"_ se dijo Terry. Al paso que iba, no llegaría siquiera a la casa. Si Candy seguía diciendo ese tipo de comentarios, estaba seguro que la tomaría allí mismo.

Caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano. A Terry le encantaba ver a Candy tan feliz. Jugaba en el mar como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Pasaron un día estupendo. Pasearon por la ciudad, Terry le compró a Candy muchos regalos y comieron mariscos en un agradable restaurant. Pero había llegado la noche, y ambos sabían que significaba aquello.

Candy estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo sería su primera vez. Pero confiaba plenamente en Terry. Él, por su parte, estaba igual que ella. No quería lastimarla, sabía que debía tomarse su tiempo. Lo que no sabía, era si iba a poder.

Subieron los dos juntos a la habitación. Candy tenía puesto un vestido blanco ligero, bajo el cual llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanco de encaje.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Terry una vez que ambos hubieran entrado en la habitación.

- Completamente – Le dijo Candy tomando el rostro de él con sus manos mientras besaba sus labios.

Terry le acariciaba los hombros delicadamente. Con cuidado fue bajando los breteles del vestido, hasta que este cayó al suelo, dejando a Candy vestida solamente con ese provocativo conjunto de ropa interior.

Candy le sacó la remera a Terry desesperadamente. Pasó sus manos por su formado pecho, sin dejar de besarlo. Después fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Bajó sus manos aún más, hasta posarlas sobre su entrepierna. Candy sonrió al notar la excitación de Terry. Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, pero Terry puso su mano sobre la de ella.

- Todavía no – Le dijo él con voz ronca.

Terry la fue empujando hacia atrás hasta que las piernas desnudas de Candy chocaron contra la cama. Él la tendió sobre las sabanas y se saco los pantalones. El bulto debajo de sus calzoncillos era demasiado evidente. Se agachó frente a ella y la hiso incorporarse. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella y le desabrocho el brasier, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Terry bajó su cabeza y los beso casi con desesperación. Nuevamente la depositó sobre la cama y se tendió sobre ella. Continuó besándola apasionadamente, mientras la acariciaba por encima de sus bragas.

- Terry... – Murmuró Candy, entre gemidos – Por favor...

Terry sonrió, sabía lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, pero quería tomarse su tiempo.

Lentamente le fue deslizando las bragas por las piernas. Una vez que la hubo despojado de su última prenda, comenzó a penetrarla con los dedos.

Candy sentía que no aguantaría más. Tomó la mano de Terry y lo detuvo.

- No... Terry...

Él la complació. Se sacó los calzoncillos y tomo un preservativo de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Una vez que se lo colocó, Terry se posiciono entre las piernas de ella.

- Tal vez te duela un poco

- No importa... ¡Hazlo ya! – Candy no podía soportarlo más. Lo necesitaba dentro.

Terry se fue deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella. Notó como Candy emitía pequeños quejidos. Quiso detenerse pero ella no se lo permitió.

- No salgas... no te atrevas...

- Pero te estoy haciendo daño

- No – Dijo ella empujando sus caderas hacia adelante sintiendo como Terry la llenaba por completo.

Él se sorprendió por la audacia de la rubia. Sabía que le dolía, pero en ese momento, no hubiera podido detenerse aunque lo quisiera.

Terry comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Candy. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder soportar. Entonces comenzó a notar como Candy se movía debajo de él intentando seguir su ritmo. Terry intensificó sus movimientos hasta que sintió el cuerpo de ella temblar bajo el suyo. La cabeza de Candy cayó sobre la almohada. Estaba exhausta, con los cabellos mojados y una sonrisa de placer en el rostro. Se veía hermosa. Terry la envistió tres veces más hasta que alcanzo su propio clímax, entonces se desplomo sobre ella, soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó él aun dentro de ella.

- Feliz

- ¿Te duele algo? – Terry parecía preocupado. No se perdonaría nunca si la había lastimado.

- No – Contestó ella - ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

Terry sonrió. Candy nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- Solo dame unos minutos...

- Pero no tardes

- Te amo

- Te amo

Y así pasaron los dos siguientes días. Por la tarde salían a disfrutar de la ciudad y las playas. Y por la noche se encerraban en la habitación y no salían de allí hasta el día siguiente.

Eran las mejores vacaciones que Candy podría haber imaginado. Terry se había comportado muy paciente con ella y le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber en cuanto al sexo. Se sentía plenamente feliz, aunque había llegado el momento de volver a Los Ángeles y volver a la rutina.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El lunes por la mañana Candy había vuelto a la escuela. Le costaba poner atención a sus clases. En todo momento recordaba el apasionado fin de semana que había pasado junto a Terry en Santa Mónica.

Patty y Tara la habían cuestionado en cuanto la vieron llegar. La rubia les contó todo, obviando ciertos detalles íntimos. Había sido todo tan perfecto que lo guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

Estaba en el receso hablando con sus amigas cuando apareció Archie.

- Candy... ¿Podemos hablar? – Le preguntó titubeante.

Ella lo dudó unos instantes, pero había algo en la actitud de Archie que le dijo que no iba a molestarla para que volviera a su lado, algo que no iba a suceder nunca, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Terry.

Aceptó hablar con Archie. Sus amigas se habían mostrado renuentes a dejarla sola con él, pero lo terminaron aceptando.

- Dime Archie... ¿Qué necesitas? – Le preguntó Candy sentándose al lado de él en el césped.

- Quería pedirte perdón.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si. Por lo que te hice... sé que no estuvo bien

- No importa - Contestó ella – Todo forma parte del pasado

- Lo sé – Le dijo el tranquilamente – Se que eres feliz ahora. Stear me ha contado que estas saliendo con alguien

- Si – Asintió ella sonrojándose levemente – Terry es un gran hombre, me hace muy feliz

- Me alegro mucho – Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa – Mereces ser feliz Candy

- Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien tú también

- Eres muy amable – La expresión de él se torno sombría

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó ella preocupada

- No es nada Candy – Archie se levantó y miró su reloj. – El receso ha terminado. Debemos volver a clases.

Archie se fue dejando a Candy sola. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba. Tal vez Patty lo sabía.

Se levantó y fue a buscar a su amiga. La encontró en unos pocos segundos.

- Patty – La llamó. – Patty, necesito preguntarte algo.

- Debemos entrar a clases Candy ¿Podemos hablar después?

- No. Esto es urgente...

- ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó Patty con curiosidad.

- Es sobre Archie... Sé que le sucede algo

De pronto, Patty se puso seria. No había estado equivocada, algo grave estaba pasando, y Ella quería saberlo.

- Vamos a hablar afuera – Le dijo Patty mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia afuera.

- Y bien... – Dijo Candy esperando que su amiga le contara lo que sucedía.

- Candy... no sé si me corresponda contarte esto...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Patty? Por favor dímelo ¿Tan grave es? – Patty asintió y Candy se puso más nerviosa.

- Candy... – Dijo Patty titubeante. – Archie tiene VIH

Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Había estado esperando que le dijera cualquier cosa, menos esto.

Patty le conto todo lo que Stear le había dicho. Como se había contagiado, incluso que Annie estaba esperando un hijo. Candy se sentía mal. Era cierto que ella y Annie nunca se habían llevado bien, pero después de todo era su hermana, y no se sentía feliz al saber por lo que estaba pasando. Se preguntó si sus padres lo sabían ya. Probablemente no. Caroline no podría darse cuenta de nada, aunque suceda frente a sus narices, y en cuanto a Charles, bueno él casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa, y cuando estaba no hablaba con nadie. Candy creía que estaba teniendo amoríos con otra mujer, pero no le importaba que así fuera.

**...**

Caroline había pasado el peor fin de semana de su vida. No podía creer como su familia se había desmoronado de la peor manera. Enterarse de la terrible situación de su hija la había devastado. Siempre había creído que Annie era perfecta, que nunca le pasaría algo así. Se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho mal con ella. Siempre había sido una madre cariñosa y comprensiva, entonces ¿Qué había pasado?

Después estaba su relación con Charles. Ahora estaba segura que él le era infiel. El viernes había ido a su oficina para hablar de la situación de Annie. La secretaria no estaba así que se acercó a la puerta, pero no la abrió. Detrás de ella se escuchaban los gemidos de su marido, estaba con otra mujer, no había dudas de aquello. Salió corriendo del edificio con lágrimas en los ojos. A Charles y a ella les había costado mucho estar juntos. No podía creer que él lo estuviera echando todo a perder por una mujerzuela.

Y por último, estaba Candy. Aunque con ella había sido siempre igual, nunca la había aceptado como madre, nunca la había querido. Caroline no entendía por qué. Ya no tenía a nadie, nadie la quería.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a ella, sin duda era la situación de Annie. Su hija se había negado a recibir tratamiento para su enfermedad y el bebe que estaba esperando. Le había dicho que no conservaría al niño, que Archie le había propuesto hacerse cargo él del bebe.

Caroline hubiera preferido que todo sea diferente. Siempre había soñado con ver a su hija vestida de blanco, que se case con un buen hombre y que le diera muchos nietos. Pero ella le había dejado en claro que no quería tener niños, nunca.

Todos los sueños de Caroline se caían a pedazos. Cuando se caso con Charles había creído que las cosas serían diferentes. Hacía poco tiempo que Faith había muerto y Charles había quedado libre. No dudó en proponerle matrimonio y Caroline aceptó ciegamente.

Ahora, después de 18 años, todo se había acabado. Su marido ya no la quería, su única hija estaba embarazada y enferma, y la niña que ella había adoptado nunca había querido saber nada de ella. Nada podría ser peor.

Caroline vio como Charles entraba en la casa. Sabía que se había estado revolcando con esa mujer.

Se acercó a ella e intento darle un beso en la boca, pero Caroline los rechazo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó extrañado.

- No soy estúpida Charles – Le dijo enojada.

- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando – Le contestó él dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- Se que tienes una amante

Charles se paró en seco. Como demonios se había enterado su esposa de que tenía una amante. No creía que nadie de la oficina se lo haya comentado, pues ella no hablaba con nadie.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tengo una amante? – Le preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

- Nadie me lo ha dicho

- ¿Entonces de dónde has sacado esas tonterías?

- Nadie tuvo que decírmelo Charles – Le dijo Caroline completamente enfadada. Algo muy raro en ella. – Yo misma los he oído en tu oficina, haciendo el amor

- ¿Y cómo estás segura que era yo quien estaba dentro? No soy el único que utiliza esa oficina, pudo haber sido cualquiera

- Conozco tu voz. Y eras tú quien estaba dentro

- No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos celos Caroline – Charles decidió cortar con el tema. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras – Estoy muy cansado iré a tomar una ducha.

Caroline no podía creer que su marido la tratara como una loca cuando ella lo había acusado de ser infiel. Eso era algo que ya no podía seguir soportando.

Tenía que hacer algo urgente. No podía permitir que su marido la engañara frente a sus narices. Era demasiado humillante.

Caroline pensó en pedir el divorcio. Pero si hacía eso, estaba segura que lo perdería todo. La casa, el auto y a su hija. No podía permitir que su hija pasara por una situación así después de tolo lo que le había pasado. Tenía que protegerla ante todo.

**...**

Alyssa estaba en la oficina del señor fielding ultimando algunos detalles para el ballet que presentarían en breve. Alyssa aún no había olvidado la manera en que Alexander la había echado de la compañía. Porque, aunque seguía trabajando junto a él, no era lo mismo que bailar sobre el escenario.

- Esa chica rubia no está a la atura de la situación Alex – Dijo Alyssa con desprecio.

- Candice es perfecta para el papel

- Es demasiado joven. No es posible que pueda ejecutar con perfección un papel como el de Giselle.

- Es una bailarina excelente Alyssa – Le dijo Alexander cansinamente. – Solo sigues enfadada por no ser tú quien interprete ese papel.

- Tienes razón – Confesó ella – Ese papel debería haber sido mío. Pero de todas formas, esa niña no es adecuada para interpretar a Giselle. Echará a perderlo todo.

- No quiero seguir escuchando nada más al respecto – Alexander se puso serio – El papel es de Candice. Si quieres volver a bailar será mejor que busques otra compañía.

Alexander sabía perfectamente que Alyssa no se iría de la compañía. A la edad de ella no conseguiría lugar en ningún lugar como bailarina. Ella era excelente bailando, pero era hora de buscar nuevos talentos.

Candy había sido un hallazgo. Era una de las mejores bailarinas que había visto en su vida, solo necesitaba pulirla un poco.

Alyssa había intentado por todos los medios desvalorizar el trabajo de Candy. Pero nada había dado resultado. Alexander se negaba a sacarle el papel que debió ser de ella desde un principio.

**...**

Terry había tenido una mañana agotadora. Albert se había hecho cargo de todo en la empresa, pero de todas formas tenía que ponerse al día.

Había estado pensando en Candy y en lo que habían compartido juntos. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien entre ellos. Terry le había dicho que la amaba. Era a la única persona a quien le había dicho esas palabras. Ni siquiera se las había dicho a Susana en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron casados.

En ese momento se encontraba revisando unos documentos con Albert. Era necesario poner mucha atención a los negocios puesto que la empresa aún se encontraba en un periodo de transición.

Jeremy había acertado al poner al frente de la compañía a Terry, puesto que él era el único que estaba al tanto de todos los negocios que se habían realizado.

Albert había estado algo disperso esa mañana. Terry lo había notado y quería saber a qué se debía.

- Albert... estas mezclando los documentos

- ¿Eh? – Dijo él algo confundido – Lo siento...

- No te preocupes – Le contestó Terry dejando todo en su lugar de nuevo - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó el rubio confundido.

- A que has estado distraído toda la mañana.

Albert tomo asiento detrás del escritorio y suspiro.

- Ah pasado algo... – Le dijo

- ¿Con la empresa? – Preguntó Terry preocupado

- No... No tiene nada que ver con la empresa

- ¿Entonces?

- He dejado a Daphne embarazada

- ¿Qué? – Terry no podía creerlo. Lo que le había dicho Albert lo había dejado completamente sorprendido. - ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido eso?

- Todo comienza cuando dos personas que se atraen desean estar juntos, entonces...

- Ya sé cómo funciona – Dijo Terry ofendido. – Lo que no entiendo es cómo has permitido que algo así ocurriera.

- Fue solo una vez – Explicó Albert – Estábamos en su casa y se nos habían acabado los preservativos...

- Ahórrate los detalles por favor

- Lo siento – El rubio se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?

- No estoy seguro... aún no lo hemos hablado

- ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

- Lo correcto sería que nos casemos

- Ya sé lo que sería lo correcto – Le dijo Terry – Lo que quiero saber es si tu quieres casarte con ella

- Bueno... la verdad es que al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero a medida que lo iba meditando, me di cuenta que me gustaba la idea de formar una familia con Daphne y el bebe que vamos a tener.

- Entonces sí quieres casarte con ella...

- Si

Terry sonrió. Le agradaba que Albert por fin formara una familia propia con una mujer como Daphne.

- Entonces... ¿Ya se lo has pedido?

- Aún no – Albert sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. La abrió. Dentro de ella había un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro del mismo color que los ojos de Daphne. – Se lo he comprado esta tarde.

- Así que ya lo habías decido...

- Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en el mundo – Dijo firmemente el rubio. - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿No piensas formalizar con Candy?

Terry se puso serio. Nada le gustaría más que formar una familia con ella. Casarse y tener mucho hijos, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que ella era muy joven aún.

- Candy aún es menor de edad – Contestó él

- ¿La amas?

- Con todo mi corazón – Respondió sinceramente Terry.

- Falta menos de un año para que cumpla la mayoría de edad... si la amas no dejes que se vaya de tu lado

- No lo haré, pero es demasiado pronto para casarnos. No hace mucho que nos conocemos y...

- Tampoco hace mucho que salgo con Daphne, y sin embargo estoy a punto de proponerle que se case conmigo

- Es diferente...

- ¿Por qué es diferente?

- Porque Daphne está embarazada. Si ella no lo estuviera no se lo propondrías

- Si ella no estuviera embarazada no me hubiera enterado cuanto la amo y deseo formar una familia a su lado. Piénsalo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que Terry hiso el resto de la mañana, pensar. Pensaba en ella, en cuanto la amaba. Sabía que la deseaba. Deseaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Pero tal vez no eso no era lo que Candy quería. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero a los 17 años las hormonas suelen jugarte malas pasadas. Terry había sido el primer hombre en su vida. Tal vez ella creyera que lo amaba cuando en realidad se trataba de algo pasajero. Él no quería casarse si ella después se arrepentiría.

Decidió que lo mejor iba a ser estar completamente seguro de los sentimientos de ella antes de dar el siguiente paso.

**...**

Candy salió de la escuela y esperó a Terry como todos los días. Había esperado unos segundos cuando escucho la voz de una mujer tras ella.

- Eres Candy ¿Verdad?

Se volteó y vio a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio. La ex -mujer de Terry.

- Si - Contestó ella con desconfianza.

- Iré directo al grano – Le dijo seriamente – Se que has estado saliendo con mi marido

- Ustedes están divorciados – Le contestó Candy con el mismo tono que Susana.

- Es cierto – Susana tenía una sonrisa ladina el rostro. – Pero nunca hemos dejado de vernos. Decidimos tomarnos unos meses para salir con otras personas, pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó Candy.

- Claro que sí. Me ha buscado esta mañana y me ha dicho que ya no podía estar separado de mí... así que volvimos.

- No te creo – Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo esa mujer no podía ser verdad.

- Es cierto – Le contestó Susana – Me contó que estuvo contigo en nuestra casa de Santa Mónica. Pero que no había sentido contigo lo que yo le hacía sentir. – Candy estaba desconcertada. Como sabía esa mujer que habían estado juntos en Santa Mónica. – Además –Continuó Susana. – Ahora debemos estar juntos

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Susana sacó una hoja de su cartera y se la entrego.

- Mira – Era una ecografía. – Terry y yo vamos a ser padres

Candy se quedo congelada. No sabía que decir, no podía moverse de su lugar. No podía ser cierto que Terry la haya engañado. Dejó caer la hoja al piso y salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Susana con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Terry después de hacer el amor por primera vez "Te amo". Candy había soñado con escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, y por fin lo había dicho. Había sido un momento muy especial para ella. Le había creído, como una tonta había creído que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, cuando su único objetivo había sido llevársela a la cama.

Le dolía en el alma saber que el hombre al que ella le había entregado su corazón, la había lastimado más que nadie en la vida.

La primera vez que vio a Terry besando a Susana había creído sus palabras. Le había jurado que entre ellos ya no existía nada, y que nunca existiría. No podía creer como había sido tan estúpida.

Candy corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más. Se detuvo unos instantes para respirar, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver donde se encontraba, y tampoco le importaba. Solo quería desaparecer del mundo. Quería que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara. Ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, todo había dejado de tener sentido para ella, quería morirse.

Caminó unos pasos más, hasta que sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza. Entonces sintió como algo duro le golpeaba la cabeza, después todo se volvió negro y ya no pudo recordar nada.

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Preguntó Terry enfadado.

Había pasado a recoger a Candy como todas las tarde. Al llegar ella no estaba esperándolo. Entonces recibió un llamado de Sam Griffin, el guardaespaldas que había contratado. Le había dicho que Candy había estado hablando con una mujer rubia, después salió corriendo desesperadamente. Sam la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo. Estaba bajando del coche para acercarse a ella, cuando un hombre vestido de negro apareció tras ella y la golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de un revolver. Sam intento detenerlo, pero rápidamente la metió en un coche y se la llevó de aquel lugar. Decidió seguirlo, no quería armar un enfrentamiento armado cuando la vida de Candy corría peligro.

El coche se detuvo en una casucha en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Los Ángeles. Sam vio como aquel hombre, bajaba a Candy, aún inconsciente, y la metía dentro de la casa. Se dijo que lo mejor sería avisar a Terry y que él decidiera el siguiente pasó.

- Tal vez lo mejor será avisar a la policía – Le dijo Sam

- Se suponía que debías cuidarla – Terry asía con fuerza su teléfono celular. No podía estar pasando aquello.

- Todo ha sido demasiado rápido señor. Ahora debemos actuar

- Lo sé, lo sé – Decía Terry mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello – Dime donde estas, ya mismo voy para allá

Sam le dio la dirección. Terry abordo su Mercedes y, mientras se dirigía al lugar que el guardaespaldas le había señalado, llamó a la policía.

Entonces, Terry recordó algo que le había dicho Sam. Candy había estado hablando con una mujer rubia. No le tenía que pensar mucho para saber quién era aquella mujer. Susana, pensó Terry con rabia. Estaba seguro que había sido Susana quien había hecho llorar a Candy. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, encontraría a Susana y la mataría con sus propias manos.

Condujo desesperado hasta llegar a la casucha donde se encontraba su Candy. Allí afuera ya se encontraba Sam, escondido tras unos árboles.

- ¿Has llamado a la policía? – Le preguntó es guardaespaldas.

- Están en camino – Contestó Terry desenfundando su arma, dispuesto a entrar.

- Espera – Lo detuvo Sam – No puedes entrar. No sabes cuantas personas haya dentro.

- No me importa – Terry estaba desesperado – Candy está en peligro

- De acuerdo... pero déjame primero revisar – Terry asintió y Sam se dirigió a una de las ventanas.

Dentro de la casa todo estaba muy oscuro. En una de las habitaciones vio a Candy sentada en el piso, hecha un ovillo. Estaba amordazada.

Terry se acerco para observar. Profirió una maldición al verla en ese estado. Entonces después vio como un hombre entraba en la habitación. Se quedó sorprendido al reconocerlo.

**...**

Candy abrió los ojos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos y tenía una cinta en la boca.

No recordaba lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que después de ver la ecografía de Susana, salió corriendo, y después ya no sabía lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el engaño de Terry. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto de cabello color marrón rojizo, completamente vestido de negro, se dirigió hacia ella apuntándola con un arma.

Candy quiso gritar, pero no podía. Aquel hombre se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella para sacarle la cinta de la boca. Entonces Candy gritó con fuerza pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡Cállate! – Le dijo él con regocijo al ver la expresión de terror en la rubia – Por más que grites nadie vendrá a ayudarte.

Candy seguía sollozando. Lo que aquel hombre decía era cierto. Nadie vendría a ayudarla, porque nadie sabía que se encontraba allí.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó ella con temor.

- Disculpe mis modales señorita – Dijo él fingiendo caballerosidad – Mi nombre es Neil Leegan

- ¿Neil Leegan? – Candy parecía confundida - ¿Lo conozco?

- Lamentablemente no – Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo libidinosamente – Es una lastima...

- No entiendo... ¿Por qué me trajo así?

- Veras... – Comenzó a hablar Neil con naturalidad – Son temas de negocios. Detrás de esto hay muchos millones en juego, y tú eres un estorbo que debe ser eliminado. No es nada personal.

- Le daré todo el dinero que quiera – A Candy comenzaba a temblarle la voz – Pero por favor no me mate.

- Lo lamento – Neil levantó en arma y la apuntó a la cabeza – No puedo ceder en esto

Neil amartilló el arma y Candy creyó que esta vez no se salvaría. Esperó el impacto, pero en vez de eso, escuchó la vos de Terry.

- ¡Suelta el arma Leegan! – Terry apareció detrás de Neil apuntándolo con el arma que había comprada semanas antes.

Neil levantó las manos, y se giro lentamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Grandchester?

- Deja el arma en el piso

Niel le hiso caso. Sin despegar la vista de Terry, se agacho despacio y deposito su arma en el piso.

- Tal vez podamos hacer un trato – Dijo Neil tratando de negociar

- Nada de tratos. Déjala ir – Le dijo él refiriéndose a Candy

- Piénsalo bien – Neil comenzó a acercarse a Terry - Juntos podemos hacer grandes negocios.

- ¡No te acerques!

- Vamos Grandchester... ¿No te habrás enamorado de ella?

Terry se distrajo unos segundos al escuchar los sollozos de Candy, tiempo suficiente para que Terry se abalanzara sobre él y lo derribara.

Comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Neil logró quitarle el arma a Terry.

- Eres un maldito bastardo Grandchester – Le decía Neil mientras lo apuntaba – No sabes el placer que sentía al acostarme con tú esposa.

Neil intentó gatillar a la cabeza de Terry, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un disparo sonó en la habitación, y después se escuchó el grito de dolor de Neil, quien inmediatamente soltó el arma.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sam Griffin había entrado a la habitación al ver que Neil iba a matar a Terry. No lo dudo ni un segundo y disparó directo a la mano de Leegan.

- Si – Contestó Terry recuperando su arma. Entonces vio a Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba muy asustada.

Terry fue directo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

Se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, quienes entraron rápidamente a la casa y esposaron a Neil Leegan.

Candy había sido llevada al hospital. No presentaba heridas de gravedad, solo unos cuantos rasguños y un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Terry había recibido algunos golpes de Neil, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de Candy. Quiso ir a verla, pero los detectives lo habían retenido para tomarle declaración.

Leegan había sido encarcelado por intento de homicidio. Pero también acumulaba otras causas. La principal de ella era narcotráfico. La DEA había estado tras su rastro desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Una vez que Terry se hubo librado de sus obligaciones, fue a la habitación de Candy para averiguar cómo se encontraba ella. Entró despacio en su habitación y la vio recostada en su cama. Le dio un vistazo rápido. Solo tenía una pequeña venda en la cabeza. No era nada grave pero había sentido deseos de matar a Neil por haberla lastimado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Terry acercándose a ella. Notó que lo miraba seriamente. No esperaba una reacción así de parte de la rubia. - ¿Candy?

- Vete – Le dijo ella.

- Candy... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Le preguntó Terry preocupado.

- Vete de aquí Terry. No quiero verte nunca más. – Le gritó con odio

A él le dolió la forma en que Candy le estaba hablando. La amaba profundamente pero ella lo miraba de una manera en que a él le partía el corazón.

- Dime que es lo que pasa... – Le rogo él

- ¿Es que no entiendes? No quiero volver a verte ¡Te odio!

- Eso no es cierto... – Terry no podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras – El fin de semana dijiste que me amabas.

- Pues estaba equivocada – Candy volteo a mirar por la ventana para que Terry no pudiera ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. – Vete y no vuelvas nunca más Terry

Él se sentía dolido. Le había entregado su corazón a Candy y ella lo estaba rechazando. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Neil estaba tras las rejas y Candy ya no estaba en peligro. Ella no volvería a necesitarlo. Terry se haría cargo de la empresa hasta que ella cumpliera los 18 años, y luego lo dejaría todo en sus manos. Tal vez se iría de Los Ángeles. Podría conseguir un trabajo en cualquier otra ciudad.

Candy había estallado en llanto en cuanto Terry abandonó la habitación. Le había partido el corazón ver la expresión en su rostro cuando le había dicho que lo odiaba. Ella sabía que no era cierto. Nunca podría odiarlo, por más que la hubiera engañado, pero tenía que sacarlo de su vida para siempre, y esa era la mejor manera que se le había ocurrido.

**...**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Neil Leegan había sido encarcelado. La relación entre Terry y Candy se había acabado. Desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver. Terry ocupaba su tiempo dedicándose exclusivamente al trabajo, pero era difícil para él terminar con su recuerdo.

La boda de Albert y Daphne se realizaría dentro de dos días. Terry estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia por ellos.

- Terry... ¿Te encuentras bien? – A Albert comenzaba a preocuparle su amigo. En esas ultimas semanas, había vuelto a tomar la misma actitud que tenía antes de conocer a Candy.

- Estoy bien Albert

- No, no lo estas – El rubio sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. - ¿Por qué no la buscas?

- ¿Buscar a quien? – Terry se hiso el desentendido.

- Sabes a quien me refiero. A Candy

- Ella está mejor sin mí

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si hace tres semanas que no sabes nada de ella?

- Ya no me necesita – Dijo con tristeza – Ella me odia, me lo dijo en la cara

- ¿Y qué le has hecho para que te odiara?

- ¡No lo sé! – Exclamó Terry – No sé porque me odia, ni porque me dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Tienes derecho a saberlo

- Porque lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están. Candy se merece ser feliz con alguien de su edad. Yo soy demasiado viejo para ella.

- Solo tienes 28 años Terry. ¿Y desde cuando te importa la edad?

- Ella tiene 17 años, es una adolecente. Le gusta salir a bailar, divertirse, y yo no puedo hacerlo. Tengo un trabajo y obligaciones de las cuales ocuparme.

- Piénsalo... – Albert calló unos segundos – Por cierto... Sabes que ella vendrá a la boda ¿Verdad? - Terry se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. No lo sabía. – Daphne decidió invitarla. Siempre le cayó bien Candy. Aparte es la dueña de la compañía.

- Por mi está bien – Terry intento parecer desinteresado, pero falló en el intento.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una rubia de ojos azules se dirigió directo a Terry.

- Mi amor – Le dijo intentando besarlo en los labios. Pero él volvió a rechazarla. - ¿Cuándo será el día en que te des cuenta que es inútil resistirte? – Le dijo con ironía.

- Déjate de tonterías Susana ¿Qué quieres esta vez? – Preguntó Terry con fastidio.

Susana había estado acosándolo todos los días. Ya no sabía qué hacer para quitársela de encima.

- Solo vine a ver como estabas

- Pues ya me viste. Ahora puedes irte – Le dijo cortante.

- Veo que estas de mal humor hoy... será mejor que vuelva mañana – Antes que Terry pudiera decirle que no regresara ella se dirigió a Albert - Por cierto... Felicitaciones por la boda. Estaré encantada de acompañarlos a ustedes ese día

- Gracias... – Dijo él sorprendido mientras ella se retiraba de la oficina.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer la desfachatez que había tenido Susana al auto invitarse a la boda de Albert y Daphne.

**...**

Susana había salido con una sonrisa de la oficina de Terry. Lo había estado visitando todos los días. No podía perder ni un segundo si quería volver a su lado.

Deshacerse de Candy había sido una tarea sencilla. Quien iba a decir que esa niña iba a ser tan estúpida para creerle su mentira. Y por otra parte, a Terry no le había importado mucho contarle la verdad.

Susana volvió sin muchos ánimos a su trabajo. Las cosas se habían puesto tensas después de recibir la visita de la esposa de Charles. La había encarado y acusado de ser la amante de su marido. Si bien sus acusaciones habían sido ciertas, a Susana le molesto la manera que ella la había tratado, como si fuera una mujerzuela cualquiera.

Susana le dijo que no le interesaba su marido. Que nunca podría llegar a interesarse en alguien tan poca cosa como él. Le dijo que entre ella y Charles todo se había terminado. Y era cierto. Desde hacía unas semanas, Susana se había negado a tener relaciones con Charles. Ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca de volver con su ex -marido, no quería echar a perder esa posibilidad por una relación sin futuro.

**...**

Charles se encontraba en su oficina, sentado detrás del escritorio revisando unos papeles. Aunque en realidad, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos del trabajo.

Se encontraba confundido. Después del arresto de Leegan, Charles había perdido todas las posibilidades de quedarse con la herencia de Candy. Siempre podía terminar él es trabajo que Neil había comenzado. Pero era demasiado arriesgado, y él no tenía la experiencia que Neil en esos temas.

Por otro lado, ya no le debía dinero a Leegan. Con él, habían logrado encarcelar a varios de sus "empleados". Su deuda había quedado en la nada.

Claro que aún tenía miedo que Leegan lo acusara de ser cómplice en el intento de homicidio contra Candy, pero si no lo había hecho aún, dudaba que sucediera.

Después estaba el problema con Caroline. Se había enterado de la relación que Charles mantenía con Susana. Eso había provocado grandes conflictos entre ellos. Su esposa ya no le hablaba. Él creía que la única razón por la cual no le pedía el divorcio, era porque ella no sabría sobrevivir sola. Nunca había trabajado y no podría salir adelante sola.

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su oficina.

- Adelante

Era Cherry, la asistente del señor Cameron.

- Señor Britter, el señor Cameron desea verlo ahora mismo en su oficina

- Enseguida voy

Charles se dirigió a la oficina de Cameron. Se preguntaba que podía ser tan importante como para pedirle que vaya a verlo.

Una vez en su oficina, Cameron le pidió a Charles que tomara asiento.

- Britter – Comenzó diciendo su jefe – Sabes que te apreciamos mucho y que has realizado un buen trabajo en todos estoy años que formaste parte del buffet

- Muchas gracias señor – Charles creyó que iba a ofrecerle un ascenso.

- Pero hemos estado teniendo problemas, y necesitamos reducir costos

- ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme? – Preguntó Charles con precaución

- Lo lamento mucho... No podemos seguir permitiéndonos pagar su sueldo

- ¿Me está despidiendo? – Charles parecía indignado.

- Créame que me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes

Charles no podía creerlo. Había salido enfadado de la oficina del señor Cameron. Había trabajado 15 años para él y ahora lo despedía.

Se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para vivir de ahora en adelante. Gracias a su vicio con el juego, no había conseguido ahorrar por si una situación semejante se presentaba.

Sabía que nadie le daría trabajo a su edad. Lo único que le quedaba era la herencia de su hija, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer para conseguirla?

**...**

Eliza había ido a visitar a su hermano a la cárcel. No le gustaba ver a Neil en esa sucia celda donde lo tenían encerrado. Había hablado con un abogado para ver que se podía hacer para sacarlo de ese lugar. Pero no le habían dado muchas esperanzas. Neil afrontaba cargos por delitos demasiado graves. Lo más probable es que le dieran perpetua.

- ¿Cómo estas hermano? – Le preguntó Eliza a través de las rejas.

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – Le dijo él con voz cansina.

Neil se veía demasiado delgado, con grandes ojeras en los ojos. Su hermana no soportaba esa situación.

Ellos habían sido muy unidos de pequeños. Sus padres nunca les habían prestado demasiada atención. Neil fue el único que estuvo al lado de Eliza en todos los momentos de su vida. Él la había cuidado y defendido siempre. Ahora ella se sentía muy sola.

- Dime qué puedo hacer para sacarte de aquí

- No puedes hacer nada Eliza – Le dijo él bajando la vista – Mañana me enviarán a una cárcel de máxima seguridad

- Contrataré a un abogado. Uno bueno. Te sacará de aquí ya veras...

- Solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo... Olvídate de mi Eliza

- No me pidas eso – Le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía olvidarse de la persona que más quería en el mundo. – Todo esto es culpa de Candy. Te juro que me vengaré de ella. Voy a matarla – Eliza había dicho esas palabras con odio, Niel nunca la había escuchado hablar así de nadie.

- No, no vas a matarla

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Le gritó a su hermano. - ¿Cómo puedes permitir que ella siga con vida cuando por su culpa tú estás aquí encerrado?

- No quiero que te manches las manos – Le contestó él – No quiero que termines encerrada en un lugar así tú también

- No podemos permitir que ella se salga con la suya...

- Prométeme que no le harás nada – Le ordenó él.

- Pero...

- Promételo

- Te lo prometo – Le dijo apretando los dientes.

Eliza salió de la cárcel llorando. Su hermano sería enviado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en poco tiempo, y la culpable de eso era Candy.

Quería matarla, hacerla sufrir. Pero le había prometido a Neil que no haría nada contra ella. Sabía que él se lo había dicho para protegerla, para impedir que ella se metiera en problemas. Siempre había sido así.

Eliza se sentía más sola que nunca. Había perdido a su hermano, y también a su mejor y única amiga.

Annie le había confiado que tenía VIH, y ella, en vez de apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que necesitara, la había hecho a un lado. Le había dicho que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con una persona infectada.

Ahora se arrepentía. No por cómo había tratado a Annie, sino por lo que ella había perdido, por la soledad que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

El día de la boda de Albert y Daphne había llegado. La ceremonia se realizaría en el jardín de la casa del novio. Todo había sido adornado con flores blancas. Albert estaba nervioso. Quería que todo saliera bien.

Terry estaba todo el tiempo a su lado, intentando tranquilizarlo. Después de todo era su padrino.

Era un día soleado, perfecto para una boda. Casi todos los invitados ya habían llegado, incluida Susana, quien llevaba puesto un vestido largo color champagne con escote corazón. No se había separado del brazo de Terry desde su llegada. Él no le dijo nada, puesto que no quería hacer un escándalo en la boda de su mejor amigo.

La boda estaba a punto de dar comienzo cuando llegó Candy. Todas las personas presentes habían volteado sus cabezas cuando ella apareció. Terry pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Candy tenía puesto un vestido de seda natural color salmón, con escote en pico. Debajo del busto, tenía una franja de unos diez centímetros bordada con cristales Swarovski celestes, a partir de la cual caía la falda hasta el piso. Tenía unos zapatos cerrados altísimos del mismo color del vestido. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado alto. El cuello lo tenía adornado por una guirnalda de diamantes. Estaba sencillamente hermosa.

Ella estaba tan irresistible, que Terry casi no nota la presencia del joven que la acompañaba. Era alto, con el cabello rizado color negro y ojos verdes, era muy apuesto. A Terry se le partía el corazón al verla sonreírle a aquel joven tan animadamente.

Entonces ella de acerco donde él se encontraba.

- Albert – Le dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

- Candy, gracias por haber venido – Le contestó él sonriéndole.

Solo le dijo un frio "hola" a Terry quien ya había olvidado que tenía a Susana colgada del brazo.

- El es Austin Brent, un muy buen amigo – Dijo tomándole cariñosamente la mano a aquel tipo.

- Un placer – Les dijo Austin extendiéndole la mano a ambos.

Terry estaba ardiendo en celos. Candy había presentado a Austin como un amigo, pero en sus miradas pudo notar que existía algo más entre ellos. Pero se dijo que no tenía por qué tener celos, puesto que eso era lo que él quería, que Candy fuera feliz.

**...**

La ceremonia había comenzado. Terry estaba parado al lado de Albert en la pérgola que había sido colocada en el jardín, esperando la llegada de Daphne. Ella apareció unos segundos después. Lucia hermosa con su vestido blanco de novia strapless con una falda vaporosa. Tenía un peinado alto y en su cabello lucia una tiara de cristales, de la cual estaba agarrado el velo.

Daphne estaba preciosa, pero Terry no podía apartar la vista de la tercera fila, donde se encontraba Candy.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio... – Había comenzado a decir el cura que estaba auspiciando la boda.

Terry no lo oía. Solo le importaba una cosa en el mundo, Candy. Ella estaba allí, más hermosa que nunca, y no era él quien estaba a su lado. Lo cierto es que por más que intentaba convencerse, no podía sacarse las ganas de reclamarla como suya. Entonces lo supo. Supo que no podía dejarla ir de su lado. Había creído que lo mejor para ella era estar con un joven de su edad, pero ahora no estaba seguro de aquello. Lo que Candy necesitaba era a alguien que la amara con locura. Alguien capaz de dar la vida por ella. Y esa persona era él. Lucharía por ella. Eso era lo que iba a hacer. No le importaba que ella estuviera con otra persona, le haría entender que él era la persona adecuada para ella.

Terry había perdido el sentido del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta, el cura ya estaba dando por finalizada la ceremonia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el momento en que él le había entregado los anillos a Albert.

**...**

- Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerto – Le dijo Austin a Candy.

A solo tres mesas de distancia, Terry los miraba fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó ella.

- A aquel apuesto hombre de ojos azules – Austin señalo con su mirada a Terry. – Creo que esta celoso. No te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas – Candy sonaba molesta – Él ya tiene pareja. La rubia esa que no se aparta de su lado ni un minuto.

- Tal parece que la celosa es otra – Dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó Candy

- Bueno... Pero baja la voz, que estás haciendo un escándalo – Le comentó Austin riendo divertido

Candy se sonrojo, varias cabezas habían volteado a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Cuéntame princesa... ¿Qué relación tienes con ese hombre?

- Entre Terry y yo no hay nada – Le contestó Candy cortante

- Pues si no lo hay... – Decía Austin bebiendo un sorbo de champagne – es evidente que algo hubo...

- Es cierto, pero ya se termino

Candy le conto brevemente la relación que había compartido con Terry. Austin era un buen amigo de ella. No hacía mucho que lo conocía. Él era el bailarín que interpretaría a Albrecht en el ballet que se llevaría a cabo en menos de una semana.

Candy le había pedido a Austin que la acompañara a la boda para no sentirse tan sola rodeada de personas a las que no conocía. Al contrario de lo que había creído Terry, él no estaba interesado en ella. En realidad no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer, era gay, y se decía que mantenía una relación amorosa con Rudy. Por eso a Candy no le había molestado que la tratara tan cariñosamente frente a todos.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita? – Escucho Candy una voz masculina tras ella. Era Terry, quien le estaba ofreciendo su mano.

Antes que pudiera negarse, fue Austin quien habló.

- Estará encantada – Le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que se levantase.

Candy tomó la mano de Terry, sintiendo unos profundos deseos de ahorcar a su amigo.

Terry la llevó hasta la pista de baile, donde una banda estaba tocando una balada. Colocó los brazos de Candy alrededor de su cuello y la tomó por la cintura. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Creí que no sabias bailar – Le dijo era en un murmullo.

- Tuve una excelente maestra – Le contestó en el mismo tono.

No dijeron nada más, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento. Candy apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Él bajo su cabeza y puso su mejilla en el cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma a vainilla.

Se habían olvidado de todos. En ese momento, los únicos que existían en el mundo era ello dos. Ambos sabían, por más que intentaran negarlo, que el amor entre ellos era más fuerte que todo.

Entonces algo tenía que arruinar el momento.

- Terry – Dijo una melosa voz, sacándolos de su ensoñación. – Baila conmigo

Él hubiera sido capaz de matar a Susana en ese mismo instante. Notó como Candy se tensaba en sus brazos.

- No – Le dijo firmemente él a Susana – No bailare contigo – Pero Candy ya se había separado de él.

- Baila con tu mujer Terry – Dijo ella antes de retirarse de la pista.

Terry quiso ir tras ella pero Susana se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

- Me encanta esta canción – Le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Pues báilala tu sola – Terry se separó violentamente de ella. Lo único que quería era hablar con Candy.

Él la siguió hasta alcanzarla en la puerta del baño. La agarró del brazo antes que ella pudiera entrar.

- Candy por favor espera

- ¡Déjame Terry! – Le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – Vuelve con tu mujer

- Susana no es mi mujer

- No juegues conmigo – Bajó la vista para que Terry no la viera llorar

- ¿Estás llorando? – Le preguntó tiernamente tomándole el mentón con la mano y levantando su cara para que lo viera a los ojos. – No llores mi vida

Terry le limpió sus lágrimas con las manos. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Candy intento negarse pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

El beso fue subiendo de tono. Terry sentía un dolor en su entrepierna, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Entro al cuarto de baño junto a ella y puso seguro a la puerta.

La siguió besando contra la pared mientras le acariciaba la cintura. Fue bajando sus manos hasta posarlas en su trasero. La agarro fuertemente y la levantó.

Candy rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas. Terry ya no podía contenerse más.

- Tengo que hacerlo – Le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un preservativo – Ahora

Candy no dijo nada, solo lo besó desesperadamente. Para Terry eso fue como una invitación. Bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y se colocó el preservativo. Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y le corrió las bragas con los dedos. Con la otra mano, dirigió su miembro al interior de ella.

Candy profirió un gemido de placer al sentirlo dentro. Terry comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras la besaba ferozmente.

- Más rápido Terry – Le decía ella en un estado de rendición – Más rápido

Él le hiso caso. Intensificó el ritmo de sus embestidas y segundos después sintió como Candy se estremecía. La embistió aún con más fuerza para poder llegar con ella. Fue un momento increíble para ambos.

Candy escondió su cara en el cuello de Terry. Estaba agotada y se sentía confundida. Acababa de hacer el amor con Terry, mientras la mujer de él se encontraba afuera en la fiesta. Se sentía sucia. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Él iba a ser padre y ella no tenía derecho de hacer lo que había hecho.

Candy se deshizo del abrazo de Terry, se acomodo su vestido y salió rápidamente del baño, dejándolo a él solo y confundido.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Austin y le pidió que se retiraran de la fiesta. Él acepto al verla tan alterada. Ya tendría tiempo de pedirle explicaciones.

**...**

Terry volvió a la fiesta. Allí lo estaba esperando una Susana muy enfadada, quien lo cuestiono al verlo despeinado y con la ropa desaliñada.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Le preguntó casi gritando – Me duele la cabeza, quiero irme a casa

- Estoy seguro que podrás conseguir un taxi, no es tan difícil

- ¿Así me agradeces el hecho que te haya acompañado a la fiesta?

- Susana – Le explicó él – Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras. Ni siquiera fuiste invitada.

- Claro que si – Contestó ella ofendida.

- Como sea... – No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con ella. Era un caso perdido – Iré a tomar algo.

Susana se había quedado parada sin poder decir nada. Terry se había ido dejándola sola nuevamente. Sabía que había estado con ella. Era demasiado evidente.

Estaba volviendo a pasar por malos momentos. La firma de abogados para la cual había estado trabajando tenía problemas económicos y había decidido hacer un recorte. Por lo tanto, ella había sido despedida.

Había intentado pedirle ayuda a Charles. Tal vez él la ayudaría. Pero también había sido despedido.

Creyó que, al haber encarcelado a Neil. La policía le devolvería el dinero que él le había robado. Pero cuando fue a reclamar, se le habían reído en la cara.

Nunca hubo pruebas de que Neil le hubiera robado su dinero, puesto que ella había firmado el poder dándole a él plena libertad de manejarlo todo. Los policías le dijeron que no existían leyes contra la estupidez.

Por lo tanto, Susana volvía a su punto de partida: Terry. Tenía que amarrarlo urgentemente. Ya se le estaba acabando el poco dinero que tenía y debía tres meses de renta. Ahora se arrepentía de haber gastado su sueldo en ropa de marca y carteras costosísimas.

**...**

Terry estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un whisky. Albert se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – Le preguntó el rubio al verlo tan pensativo.

- Lo de siempre...

- Candy estaba hermosa esta noche – Le comentó. Terry sonrió, era cierto que estaba muy hermosa, no había pasado desapercibida para nadie. - ¿Has hablado con ella?

- No exactamente...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Digamos que hicimos algo más interesante que hablar – Dijo Terry sonriendo de medio lado. Albert entendió la indirecta.

- No necesitas explicarme los detalles – Sonrió el rubio - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- La amo – Le dijo Terry sinceramente – La amo y quiero estar con ella. Quiero casarme y formar una familia a su lado.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide?

- No lo sé, ella parece enojada... aparte esta ese joven con quien vino a la fiesta – Le comentó con rabia.

- No está saliendo con ella – Dijo Albert restándole importancia

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Austin Brent es uno de los bailarines principales de _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_. Creí que lo sabías.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

- Todos saben que a Austin Brent no le gustan las mujeres – Dijo Albert como si fuera una obviedad.

- Nunca me he interesado en la vida personal de los bailarines de ballet – Le contestó Terry ofendido.

- Bueno... tampoco a mí. Pero a Daphne le gusta el ballet y me comenta cosas como estas

- Entonces, Candy no está saliendo con nadie... – Terry parecía esperanzado.

- No, según Daphne...

- Sabes Albert... hoy me he dado cuenta de algo...

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si. Me di cuenta de que tengo que luchar por ella. No dejaré que nadie la quite de mi lado. Ella es lo que más amo en la vida.

- Me alegra que lo hayas entendido – Le dijo Albert sonriendo. Sabía que eso era lo mejor que podría hacer su amigo para recuperar su felicidad.

- Creo que Daphne te esa llamando

- Si – Albert se puso de pie – Mi mujer me necesita – Terry rió.

- ¿A dónde vas a llevarla de luna de miel?

- He hecho una reservación para un crucero por el Mediterráneo.

- Pues... – Terry también se puso de pie – Espero que lo disfruten. Debo irme...

- ¿Buscarás a Candy?

- Si

**...**

Candy se estaba despidiendo de Austin después de haber estacionado el coche en la puerta de su casa. Se habían demorado bastante, pues él había tomado el camino equivocado y se habían perdido.

Candy bajo del vehículo sin darse cuenta del Mercedes estacionado en la vereda de en frente, y el hombre vestido de traje parado en la puerta de su casa.

- He estado tocando el timbre por un tiempo – Le dijo Terry acercándose a ella.

- Terry – Exclamó ella sorprendida - ¿Porqué no estás en la fiesta?

- Porque necesitaba verte

- Ya hemos hablado de eso...

- No – Dijo él firmemente. – Tú has hablado. Ahora es mejor que me escuches.

- Ya te he escuchado una vez, y me mentiste – Candy recordó lo que le había dicho Susana.

- ¿Qué te he mentido? – Preguntó él subiendo su tono de voz – Nunca te he mentido. Siempre he sido sincero.

- No es cierto y lo sabes – Dijo ella esquivándolo para abrir la puerta de su casa. Terry la detuvo.

- Espera... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

- Porque todo lo que me has dicho son mentiras... nunca has dejado de verte con Susana.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó él horrorizado – Ella no significa nadie para mí

- Pues debería – Dijo ella irónica pensando en el bebe que estaba esperando Susana.

Antes que Terry pudiera decirle nada, ella abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Terry la siguió al interior de la vivienda.

Candy encendió las luces y ambos quedaron horrorizados ante la macabra escena.

Charles estaba tendido en el piso con un la cabeza destrozada y un arma en la mano. Al parecer se había suicidado.

Candy gritó por la impresión. Terry la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y la arrastro nuevamente hacia afuera para que no siguiera presenciado esa horrible escena.

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

- No te preocupes mi amor – Le decía Terry a Candy tratando de calmarla – Todo estará bien

Terry había hecho subir a Candy a Mercedes para intentar tranquilizara un poco después de lo que había visto. Si a él le había impresionado, se imaginaba lo que podría haber provocado aquello en la rubia.

La policía llegó unos minutos después. Terry los había llamado inmediatamente.

Aparentemente, todo sugería que se trataba de un suicidio. Charles había perdido su trabajo y tenía deudas que pagar. Al parecer no lo había soportado y decidió terminar con su vida.

Como se trataba de una muerte violenta, había acudido al lugar un equipo de la policía científica, quienes después de reunir todas las evidencias necesarias, habían tomado declaración a Candy y Terry.

Caroline llegó cuando estaban retirando el cuerpo de su marido del lugar. Al verlo, sufrió un fuerte ataque de nervios y tuvo que ser internada.

Terry estuvo en todo momento al lado de Candy, no quería dejarla sola, pues, aunque su relación con Charles no era la mejor, era su padre de todos modos.

Candy no había querido que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. Si era cierto que su padre tenía deudas, ella le habría prestado el dinero necesario para saldarlas. Charles debió haber sabido que ella nunca le hubiera negado su ayuda. El suicidio era una medida extrema, que a Candy no le cerraba del todo.

Ella le hizo saber sus dudas a Terry, pero este le contestó que eso era lo que las evidencias mostraban, aunque el caso estaría investigándose.

- Tienes que estar bien Candy – Intentaba animarla él – No olvides que dentro de unos pocos días es tu debut como bailarina profesional. Tienes que ensayar mucho para que ese día sea un éxito.

- Lo sé – Aceptó ella – Gracias por estar conmigo Terry – Le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- Una vez te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado

Candy lo vio a los ojos. Le dolía saber cuánto lo amaba y que nunca podrían estar juntos. Pero le gustaba saber que él estaría allí cuando ella lo necesitará.

Esa noche, Candy se había quedado a dormir en la mansión de Beverly Hills. Terry le había mandado a preparar una habitación. Le hubiera gustado dormir con ella, abrazados, pero quiso darle su espacio.

**...**

Candy se despertó al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana. Aún con su piyama puesto bajo a la sala.

En la mesa del comedor ya se encontraba Terry, impecablemente vestido como siempre. Candy sintió vergüenza. Nunca iba a estar a su altura.

- Buenos días – La saludo él – Te estaba esperando para desayunar... toma asiento.

- Tal vez debería cambiarme primero – Le dijo ella sonrojada.

- No – Contestó el con una sonrisa – Me gusta verte así. Recién levantada – Y era que a Terry le gustaba sentirse como si fueran una familia, como si ella fuera su esposa.

Candy tomó asiento frente a él, y la sirvienta les trajo el desayuno.

Charlaron amenamente mientras comían, entonces el teléfono sonó y Terry se retiro para contestar.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con una expresión seria en el rostro. Candy se asustó.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Porqué estas tan serio?

- Me acaba de llamar el oficial Owen – Dijo Terry sentándose frente a ella. – El quien está a cargo de la investigación de la muerte de Charles

- ¿Han averiguado algo?

- Si – Contestó él – Tus sospechas eran ciertas. Tú padre no se suicido, ha sido asesinado.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Candy - ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Al parecer, el ángulo del disparo no coincide con un suicidio. Alguien tuvo que haberle disparado.

- ¿Sospechan de alguien?

- Aún no hay sospechosos. No saben quién podría tener motivos para querer matar a Charles, por eso quieren hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó Candy extrañada.

- Si. Quieren hablar con las personas que conocían a Charles para saber si tenía algún enemigo o alguien interesado en acabar con su vida.

- ¿Tendrán algo que ver las deudas que él tenía?

- Es muy probable – Contestó Terry seriamente – Charles le debía demasiado dinero a Neil Leegan.

- ¿Leegan? Pero él está preso

- Lo sé... pero muchas veces, criminales como Leegan continúan manejando sus "asuntos" desde la cárcel. Al parecer, la razón por la cual intento matarte, fue debido a la deuda que Charles tenía con él.

- Pero entonces eso quiere decir que... – Candy cambió su semblante al entenderlo todo – Mi padre lo sabía. Sabía que Leegan iba a matarme y no le importo.

- Lo siento mucho – Terry imaginaba como debía sentirse Candy al enterarse que su padre había sido capaz de permitir que alguien intentara matarla.

- Lo más gracioso es que yo le hubiera dado el dinero que necesitara

- No debes preocuparte más – Intentó tranquilizarla Terry – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Después de desayunar. Candy y Terry fueron a la estación de policías a rendir declaración.

**...**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y solo faltaba uno para la puesta en escena de "Giselle".

Candy había estado viviendo esos días en la mansión de Beverly Hills. Aunque casi no veía a Terry, ya que ambos estaban muy ocupados.

Él estaba en su oficina haciendo su trabajo. Eran días agotadores para Terry ya que debía hacerse cargo de los asuntos de Albert mientras este se encontraba de luna de miel.

Entonces, sin pedir permiso, Susana entró en la oficina. A Terry comenzaba a fastidiarle esta situación. Después de la fiesta no la había vuelto a ver, por eso creyó que ya había desistido, pero esta vez estaba decidido a acabar con esa situación.

- Hola querido – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a darle un beso como siempre.

Terry se paró violentamente de la silla y la miró fijamente. Susana no se atrevió a seguir caminando.

- Si no sales de aquí en diez segundos, llamaré a la policía

- ¿Por qué tendrías que llamar a la policía? – Le preguntó ella burlonamente.

- Puedo levantar cargos en tu contra por acoso

- Pero si sabes muy bien que a ti te gusta que te acose – Le dijo con voz ronca.

- Sabes Susana... estoy comenzando a pensar que necesitas atención psicológica

- Estoy loca, pero loca de amor por ti

- ¡Ya está bien Susana! – La voz de Terry retumbó por toda la habitación – Se que vas tras mi dinero ¿Porqué no lo admites de una vez en lugar de hacer estas escenitas estúpidas?

Susana se dijo que lo mejor era ser sincera con Terry. Tal vez él le ofreciera una buena cantidad de dinero por dejarlo en paz.

- De acuerdo – Le dijo ella – Estoy en la calle. No tengo dinero ni trabajo. No tengo nada.

- ¿Y por eso has estado molestándome todo este tiempo? – Terry estaba cansado de que las personas lo utilizaran.

- Ya lo sabes

- Vete de aquí... no soporto seguir viendo tu cara. Me da nauseas.

- Espera – Le dijo Susana seriamente - ¿Vas a darme el dinero que necesito?

- ¿Por qué tendría yo que darte algo a ti? – Le preguntó él riéndose.

- Porque de esa forma dejaría de molestarte

- Eres tan estúpida – Él la miraba con lastima – Como te he dicho... si sigues acosándome llamaré a la policía.

- Si no me das dinero iré con esa chiquilla y...

- ¿Y qué? – Le gritó Terry – Si le haces algo a Candy te mataré con mis propias manos

- ¿Todavía planeas tener algo con ella? – Susana se reía – Ella te odia

Terry la miró con odio. Ella había sido la culpable de que Candy este enfadada con él.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo – Susana lo miraba y se reía con maldad – Incluso le mostré una ecografía que encontré en internet. La muy estúpida se lo creyó todo

Entonces Terry recordó el día en que Leegan había intentado matar a Candy. Sam le había dicho que, antes de salir corriendo, ella había estado hablando con Susana.

- ¡Eres una maldita arpía! – Le gritó él con furia. Susana había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, nunca había visto a Terry tan enfadado. – ¡Vete de aquí! Si vuelves a acercarte a mi o a Candy te denunciaré con la policía, y yo mismo me encargaré te encierren en la cárcel.

Susana se asustó, sabía que Terry no amenazaba en vano. Salió rápidamente de la oficina. Ya encontraría otro idiota que la sacara de la pobreza.

Terry se desplomó en el sofá. Ahora estaba seguro que ella no volvería a molestarlo. Estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer caso omiso a sus advertencias.

El teléfono sonó. Terry se levanto para atenderlo, era el oficial Owen. Tenía nuevas noticias, pero no del caso de Charles, sino del de Candy.

**...**

Candy no había tenido noticias de Caroline y Annie. Sabía que estaban muy afectadas por la muerte de Charles, y los más probable era que no quisieran verla. Tampoco se habían molestado en llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba.

Caroline tenía que afrontar todas las deudas que Charles había dejado, así como también el costo del tratamiento de Annie y el bebe. Cuando pasara el debut del ballet, iría a verlas y les ofrecería su ayuda económica. Después de todo, eran su familia.

Pero en esos momentos, lo primordial era el ballet. Estaban en su último ensayo y todo tenía que salir perfecto.

- Candy ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – La llamó Alyssa desde el escenario. Candy se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba - ¿Puedes pararte aquí un segundo? Necesito revisar la iluminación.

- Claro – Le contestó ella.

Candy se quedo parada en medio del escenario como Alyssa le había dicho. Entonces vio a Terry entrar al teatro. La miró a ella y luego hacia arriba. Lo último que supo fue que Terry estaba corriendo hacía ella y luego sintió un golpe y un fuerte estruendo.

**...**

Terry había salido inmediatamente hacia el teatro donde se encontraba Candy después de haber colgado con el oficial Owen. Él le había comunicado que, al investigar la muerte de Charles, habían reabierto la causa de Candy, que se había cerrado al ser Leegan encarcelado. Entonces habían descubierto algo que les había llamado la atención. Los resultados de las huellas digitales que se habían encontrado en la caja que Candy había recibido hacía varias semanas estaban allí. Los papeles decían que las huellas pertenecían a Alyssa Blackstone, ex -bailarina de Los Ángeles Ballet Company. Ella había ocupado el lugar que ahora era de Candy.

Terry tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Al llegar al teatro, había la visto parada en medio del escenario. Algo no estaba bien. Entonces algo llamo su atención en el techo y vio como lentamente, las luminarias del teatro comenzaban a caer sobre Candy.

Corrió más rápido que nunca, hasta que logró llegar al escenario y empujar a Candy. Ambos cayeron al piso, y a unos centímetros de ellos, las luminarias.

La policía apareció segundos después.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Terry? – Le preguntó Candy confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya habrá tiempo para respuestas ¿Dónde está Alyssa? – El resto de los bailarines y tramoyistas se acercaban a ellos para saber que había sucedido.

- ¿Alyssa?

- Si. Ella ha sido quien te envió la caja con la paloma muerta. Fue quien intentó matarte recién – Le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella a levantarse

- No puedo creerlo...

La policía comenzó a revisar el teatro. No les fue muy difícil encontrar a Alyssa. Estaba escondida en uno de los camarines.

- ¿Porqué lo has hecho? – Le preguntó Candy mientras la llevaban hasta la patrulla.

- Porque me quitaste lo que me pertenece – Contestó Alyssa con una mirada de odio.

- ¿Qué te he quitado? – Candy parecía confundida.

- Mi lugar en el ballet. He sido la _Prima Ballerina_ de Los _Ángeles Ballet Company_ desde hace más de 20 años. Y luego llegas tú y robas mi lugar.

- Yo no te he robado nada – Le explicó ella – El señor Fielding es quien me ha dado este lugar dentro de la compañía.

Alyssa fue llevada a la estación de policías. Candy no podía creer, que nuevamente habían intentado matarla.

- Todo ha pasado ya – Le dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba.

- Gracias por salvarme Terry

- Sabes que daría mi vida por ti – La besó en la boca y ella le correspondió.

Siguieron besándose sin importarles la gente que los miraba a su alrededor. De pronto, Candy se soltó de su abrazo.

- Esto no es correcto Terry – Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él para apartarlo. – Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos - Terry rió. Esta vez comprendía porque ella le estaba diciendo esas palabras - ¿De qué te ríes?

- De que no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos

- Claro que sí. Tú vas a tener un hijo con Susana y tienes que estar a su lado – Le dijo ella llorando. Todo era demasiado doloroso y para colmo, él seguía riéndose.

- No existe ningún hijo

- No me mientas. Yo he visto la ecografía

- Susana te ha engañado. Me lo confeso todo esta mañana. Esa ecografía que te mostró era falsa, cualquiera con acceso a internet puede conseguir una. Además... Susana no puede tener hijos, se hiso una ligadura de trompas hace algunos años.

- No sé qué decir – Candy se sentía como una estúpida. Había creído las palabras de Susana, cuando todo había sido un invento para separarla de Terry.

- No digas nada – Dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella – Solo bésame

**...**

Los ensayos terminaron y Candy se fue a su casa que compartía con Terry. Se sentía feliz. Los fantasmas que días atrás la habían atormentado ya no existían, se habían esfumado. Ahora estaba segura que podría ser feliz junto al amor de su vida.

Terry la llevo hasta la habitación. La desvistió lentamente y la acostó en la cama. Ese día hicieron el amor incontables veces. Parecía que nunca se cansarían de demostrarse su afecto. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Le dijo Terry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Candy. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Dime...

- Espera – Terry se inclino para sacar algo del cajón de la mesita que estaba junto a la cama. Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde. La abrió frente a ella. Dentro había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco incrustado de diamantes con una esmeralda en el centro. – Candy... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que Terry le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio. El día de la boda de Albert, había soñado que eran ellos quienes daban el "sí" frente al cura. Ahora su sueño se convertiría en realidad. Ella iba a llegar vestida de blanco hasta el altar y Terry estaría esperándola allí.

- ¿Porqué no me dices nada? – Preguntó Terry nervioso - ¿Es que no quieres ser mi esposa?

Candy comprendió que tenía que darle una respuesta, y no hacía falta pensarlo demasiado.

- Si – Le dijo ella feliz – Si quiero casarme contigo Terry

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra – Le dijo él dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al ver que ella se quedaba callada, temió que lo rechazaría. Eso no podría haberlo soportado nunca.

Terry le coloco el anillo en el dedo. Ambos se sentían felices. Ahora no había nada ni nadie que lograra separarlos. Su amor podría soportar todas las adversidades.

Esa noche, Terry y Candy durmieron juntos, acurrucados el uno del otro.

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

El día del debut de Candy había llegado. Ella se había despertado muy temprano y Terry la había sorprendido llevándole el desayuno a la cama.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Ese día iba a bailar frente a cientos de personas. Todo parecía irreal. No quería que nadie opacara su felicidad.

- ¿Cómo estas para esta noche? – Le preguntó Terry

- Nerviosa – Contestó ella – Pero creo que podre soportarlo

- Por supuesto que podrás. Eres la mejor bailarina que conozco

- No conoces ninguna bailaría – Le dijo ella golpeándole levemente el hombro

- Es cierto... Pero aún si conociera miles, seguiría diciendo lo mismo

- Solo exageras

- No – Contesto él firmemente – Solo digo las cosas como creo que son

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo – Le dijo él mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios.

Los besos y las caricias fueron subiendo de tono. Terry sentía que cada vez que estaba junto a ella no podía contenerse. Ella lograba sacar a la luz sus instintos más salvajes. Se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle el amor.

Algunas horas después, tomaron una ducha juntos, entre caricias y palabras de amor.

A la tarde, Terry la llevó al teatro para que ella se preparase para la gran noche. Luego se fue a trabajar, prometiéndole estar sentado en primera fila para ver bailar a su futura esposa.

**...**

La noche llegó rápidamente. Candy ya estaba vestida con el traje de Giselle, un tutú romántico color blanco con un corsé celeste. Tara estaba con ella, y también Rudy y Austin. Todos estaban verdaderamente nerviosos.

Candy se asomo por detrás del telón y allí estaba Terry, en primera fila como había prometido. También estaba Patty con Stear y Archie, y Albert con Daphne, quienes habían llegado ese mismo día de su luna de miel. Las únicas personas que no estaban presentes eran Caroline y Annie. No le extrañaba que su hermana no hubiera ido a verla, había estado muy mal de salud. Pero creyó que Caroline la apoyaba lo suficiente como para ir a apoyarla en un día tan importante para ella. De todas formas no le importaba. Las personas más importantes para ella estaban ahí.

- ¿Puedes creer toda la gente que ha venido a vernos? – Le preguntó Tara emocionada y nerviosa a la vez.

- ¿Tú crees? – Era evidente que la más nerviosa de las dos era Candy.

- Por supuesto – Contestó su amiga – El teatro esta llenó. Toda la prensa de la ciudad ha venido a cubrir este evento.

- No puedo creerlo – Decía Candy desconcertada

- Después de este día seremos famosas. Ya no podremos caminar tranquilas por la calle. La gente nos parará y nos pedirá fotos y autógrafos...

- Creo que estas exagerando un poco – Candy rió ante la emoción de Tara.

- Espera y veras...

- Creo que ya es hora – Dijo Candy viendo como las luces de la sala comenzaban a apagarse.

Sus piernas se aflojaron y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Intento hacer los ejercicios de reparación que Terry le había enseñado, y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Alexander Fielding apareció para decirles que se prepararan para salir a escena. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar y ellos debían hacer su aparición.

**...**

Terry estaba sentado en la primera fila del teatro junto a Albert. Estaba ansioso por ver a su prometida bailar. Estaba seguro que sería una actuación increíble.

- ¿Estas nervioso? – Le preguntó Albert al verlo tan inquieto.

- Más bien ansioso – Le contestó él – Muero de ganas por verla bailar

- Por cierto... ¿Ya se aclararon las cosas entre ustedes?

- Si – Le dijo Terry sonriendo al recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos en la cama.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que próximamente habrá otra boda?

- Puedes estar seguro de ello

- ¿Ya le las propuesto matrimonio? – Le preguntó Albert sorprendido. Terry asintió con la cabeza.

- Anoche. Te dije que no quería perder más tiempo.

- Y por tu cara, imagino que ella te dijo que sí

Terry solo le contestó con una sonrisa que no dejó dudas acerca de cuál había sido la respuesta de la rubia a la propuesta de matrimonio.

- Shhhhhhh – Los calló Daphne – Está a punto de comenzar.

**...**

_Las luces bajaron y la música comenzó a sonar. El telón se abrió. _

_La escenografía, ambientada en una aldea de la Renania medieval, todo estaba perfecto._

_El primero en aparecer a escena fue Austin, interpretando al duque de Silesia, Albrecht, quien se esconde tras la apariencia de un aldeano para obtener el amor de Giselle. Albrecht esconde su espada en el bosque y aleja a su escudero para así convertirse en Loys._

_Entonces aparece Candy, personificando a Giselle, una joven e inocente campesina de gran belleza y extremada inocencia, que cae perdidamente enamorada de Loys. _

_El más ferviente deseo de Giselle es bailar, pero es aplacada por Berther, su madre, quien cuida de la frágil salud de su hija, temiendo que muera antes de su boda convirtiéndose en una Willi (espíritus nocturnos del bosque que matan a los hombres que están en él después de la media noche)._

_Loys jura amarla para confortarla de la negativa de una margarita que ella había deshojado._

_Aparece Rudy, interpretando a Hilarión, el guardabosque del lugar, que también está profundamente enamorado de Giselle. Ella lo rechaza y él jura venganza, sospechando de la identidad y del engaño del forastero._

_Dan comienzo las fiestas campesinas de la vendimia, a las que Giselle se une con entusiasmo, durante la cual baila a pesar de las recomendaciones de su madre._

_Se interrumpen las fiestas con la llegada de la corte del príncipe de Curlandia, que regresaba de una cacería, y hace un alto en el camino en la casa de Giselle para comer y beber. Bathilde, la hija del príncipe y prometida de Albrecht se impresiona por el encanto de Giselle y se hacen confidencias sobre sus amoríos sin saber ninguna de las dos que ambas aman al mismo hombre._

_Durante la celebración, los jóvenes del pueblo eligen a la reina, honor que recae en Giselle, quien con permiso de su madre baila para todos._

_La princesa le da un collar y vuelve a partir con los suyos, reanudándose la fiesta campesina._

_Hilarión entre tanto descubre la verdadera identidad de Albrecht. Lo desenmascara mostrando la espada que ha encontrado escondida en el bosque, y llama de nuevo con el sonido del cuerno a los nobles cazadores y a la princesa Bathilde, prometida de Albrecht. Éste, con fingida desenvoltura y justificándose como simple deseoso de distracción entre las danzas campesinas, toma a Bathilde del brazo y se la lleva, sin cuidarse de Giselle._

_Giselle es sorprendida por el engaño y su inocencia se ve rota por la traición. Desesperada, pierde completamente la razón. En su agonía busca alivio en una danza trágica, durante la cual intenta herirse con la espada de Albrecht. Su corazón no puede resistir el dolor que la invade y cae muerta ante la consternación de los presentes y un Albrecht atónito y desesperado._

**...**

Cayó el telón y la sala estallo en aplausos al final del primer acto. Las damas más sensibles se habían atrevido a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Terry sentía su pecho hincharse de orgullo. Nunca había visto a Candy bailar y actuar de ese modo. Sencillamente era maravillosa. Sabía que llegaría muy lejos en el mundo del ballet, y él estaría a su lado para acompañarla en sus triunfos.

**...**

- Candy, has estado magnifica – La felicitó Tara abrazándola. Ella ya estaba vestida con su tutú blanco, preparada para salir a escena.

- Claro que si... ¿Acaso no oyes los aplausos?

Candy estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía escuchar lo que su amiga le decía. Había salido a escena y se había olvidado de la audiencia. Había bailado como siempre lo hacía en los ensayos.

- Creo que ya es tu turno – Le dijo a Tara viendo como el telón se abría nuevamente para dar comienzo al segundo acto.

Candy le deseó suerte a su amiga, y fue a cambiarse de ropas para volver a salir a escena.

**...**

_A media noche, en un bosque de la laguna, se encuentra la tumba de Giselle. Se entrevé a Hilarión que pasa entre los árboles que lo rodean. Aparece entonces Tara, personificando a Myrtha, reina de las Willis, que invoca a su corte de fantasmas femeninos para iniciar así, una noche más, el ritual de la venganza, siendo Hilarión su primera víctima. _

_Myrtha admite a Giselle en su mundo fantasmal._

_Al oír pasos, las Willis desaparecen, es Albrecht quien se acerca, siente tanto arrepentimiento que se ha adentrado en el bosque buscando la tumba de Giselle y suplicar su perdón. Esparce lirios sobre la tumba de la muchacha amada._

_Giselle se hace visible conmovida por su arrepentimiento e intenta prevenirle para que se marche del bosque. Él, alucinado, la sigue por entre los árboles._

_Entra Hilarion y es rodeado inmediatamente por las Willis, que lo impelen hasta la muerte tras una danza loca._

_Al retorno de Albrecht, Myrtha lo condena a sufrir la misma suerte que habían sufrido todos aquellos que caen bajo el poder de las Willis, pero Giselle lo protege junto a la cruz implorando en vano a la gélida reina._

_La fuerza del amor que Giselle siente en su interior será la salvación de Albrecht, dándole su aliento y haciéndole resistir vivo hasta la llegada del alba._

_Con el amanecer las Willis desaparecen, y así Giselle tiene que despedirse de su amado para siempre, Albrecht trata inútilmente de retenerla pero ella tiene que seguir su triste destino envuelta en esa maldición provocada por el engaño y la traición del hombre._

**...**

El telón cayó nuevamente. La obra había llegado a su final y los bailarines podían escuchar las ovaciones de la audiencia.

Todo había salido perfecto. Candy estaba feliz, ese había sido su debut como bailarina profesional.

Alexander Fielding apareció para felicitarlos por la excelente interpretación. Estaba vestido de traje, y se veía verdaderamente apuesto.

- Estoy muy complacido con la actuación que brindaron esta noche – Les dijo con una sonrisa – Afuera está lleno de periodistas que estarán esperando hablar con ustedes en la recepción que se brindará en unas horas. Pero ahora deben salir a saludar a la audiencia.

El telón volvió a abrirse y los bailarines salieron a saludar.

En la sala, todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo. Candy posó su mirada en Terry, quien la miraba con orgullo. Le sonrió y el telón bajo nuevamente.

Los bailarines se retiraron para prepararse para la recepción que iba a brindarse en honor a ellos.

**...**

Candy había entrado del brazo de Terry al hotel Marriot de Los Ángeles. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de gala. Todos los presentes en la sala, volteaban a ver a la hermosa pareja que había llegado.

- Todos nos están mirando – Le dijo Candy apenada.

- Te equivocas cariño – La corrigió él – No nos están mirando a nosotros, te miran a ti.

La rubia se sonrojó ante el comentario de su prometido.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido entre ellos. Solo hacía unos pocos meses que se conocían, pero Candy sabía que se terminarían juntos desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Que importaba si su relación había sido corta. Ellos estaban seguros del amor que se sentían, y no querían pasar un segundo más separados el uno del otro.

- Felicitaciones, Candy – Albert y Daphne se habían acercado para felicitar a la rubia por el éxito de la noche.

- Muchas gracias

- ¡Candy! - Exclamó Daphne emocionada, abrazándola con fuerza – Has estado maravillosa

- Me alegra saber que les ha gustado...

- Por cierto – Dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Candy y Terry – Debo felicitarlos por la próxima boda

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Daphne no creía lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Van a casarse? ¿Por qué no me había enterado? – Miró a su marido acusadoramente.

- No me mires así – Se defendió él – Yo también me he enterado hace un par de horas

- Es cierto – Dijo Candy – La verdad es que Terry me propuso casamiento ayer por la noche... así que ustedes son los primeros en enterarse

- Estoy muy contenta por ustedes – Daphne volvió a abrazarlos a ambos – Estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos.

Candy y Terry recibieron las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos. Aún no habían puesto fecha para la boda, pues todo había pasado muy rápido, solo sabían que sería muy pronto.

Minutos después, Archie se acercó para hablar con Candy, a solas. Terry no protestó. Sabía que la rubia solo tenía ojos para él.

- Felicitaciones Candy, has estado increíble – Le dijo él con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Muchas gracias Archie

- Me he enterado que vas a casarte...

- Sí

- Espero que seas muy feliz – Le sonrió sinceramente. Candy notó un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

- Se lo que estas pasando Archie...

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – Le preguntó no muy sorprendido.

- Patty me lo contó... Pero no le reclames. Yo le insistí para que lo hiciera

- Entonces... ¿No te molesta seguir hablando conmigo?

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- No lo sé... Muchas personas se incomodan frente a personas como yo...

- Nunca he sido prejuiciosa Archie – Le dijo ella – Y sabes muy bien que nunca te dejaría solo. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para que lo necesites.

- Gracias Candy

- ¿Cómo lo está llevando Annie? – Le preguntó preocupada.

- No lo sé – Archie frunció el ceño – He intentado hablar con ella sobre todo lo que está pasando, pero me evita. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a ella y al bebe.

- También estoy preocupada. No la he visto desde el funeral de Charles, y ese día tenía muy mal aspecto. Caroline también parecía desesperada, dice que Annie se niega a seguir el tratamiento para ella y su bebe.

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto ¿Es que acaso no le importa su propia vida?

- Intentaré hablar con ella, pero no creo que me escuche...

- Solo espero que entre en razón

- Candy – Tara interrumpió la conversación – El señor Fielding quiere decir unas palabras y necesita que estés a su lado

- De acuerdo, ya voy – Miró a Archie – Seguiremos hablando después

- No te preocupes – Le contestó el con una sonrisa.

Candy se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alexander Fielding. Él la estaba esperando con un micrófono en la mano.

- Ven – Le dijo él – Quédate a mi lado – Ella le hizo caso – Señoras y señores... – Comenzó Alexander – Es un placer para mí recibirlos a ustedes en esta recepción en honor de la compañía...

Él continuó hablando. Candy no entendía porque debía quedarse a su lado como una asistente de mago. Se sentía incomoda.

Alexander estuvo hablando por uno cuantos minutos, que a Candy le parecieron una eternidad. Lo único que quería era estar junto a Terry. Sonrió al verlo con la mirada fija en ella.

Alexander dijo sus últimas palabras. Entonces, todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Todos los presentes se horrorizaron al ver como en el vestido de Candy aparecía una mancha roja. Luego vieron como ella se desplomaba.

Terry corrió desesperado a su lado. Fielding la tenía entre sus brazos.

- Candy – Le dijo mientras la tomaba con cuidado. Ella tenía aún los ojos abiertos – Candy por favor resiste – Le decía sin evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas - ¡Alguien llame a una maldita ambulancia! – Gritó con impotencia – Resiste, por favor

- Terry... – Candy sentía que se desvanecía, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

- No hables... la ambulancia llegara en unos segundos

- Te amo

- También te amo mi vida – Él lloraba desconsoladamente. No entendía que había pasado.

Entonces Candy cerró sus ojos. Terry sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Le hablaba y le decía cuanto la amaba. Le decía que todo estaría bien.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a Candy al hospital más cercano. Terry fue con ellos. A pesar de las protestas de los paramédicos, no soltó la mano de la rubia en ningún momento. Ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba escucharlo a él y sentirlo cerca.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Mil gracias a todas por los reviews =)_


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la sala de emergencia, donde estaban atendiendo a Candy. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que ella había sido ingresada al hospital. Él no entendía por qué nadie salía a darles alguna explicación de cómo se encontraba Candy.

En la sala de espera también se encontraban Albert con Daphne y los amigos más íntimos de la rubia. Alexander Fielding también había insistido en quedarse allí a esperar noticias de su mejor bailarina.

- Tranquilízate – Le dijo Albert a Terry colocando una mano en su hombro para evitar que siguiera dando vueltas – Todo va a estar bien amigo

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? – Se pasó las manos por el cabello – Nadie sale a dar noticias ¿Qué clase de hospital es este?

- La están atendiendo, amigo – Le explicó el rubio – En cuanto tengan noticias nos lo harán saber

- Es que no puedo soportarlo más, necesito saber cómo se encuentra

- Candy es muy fuerte, saldrá de esta

- Eso espero, Albert. Eso espero

En ese momento, el oficial Owen junto a otro policía entraron donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de esto? – Le pregunto Albert a su amigo señalando a los policías que se acercaban a ellos.

- Por favor – Le contestó él – En estos momentos no tengo ánimos para pensar en eso

- No te preocupes, luego te informo cómo va la investigación

- Gracias

Albert fue a hablar con los oficiales. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado esa noche. Todas las personas que podían haber querido hacerle daño a Candy estaban fuera de camino.

Terry había creído que todo había terminado al encarcelar a Leegan. Pero luego apareció Alyssa Blackstone, quien también termino en prisión. Entonces nada tenía sentido.

- Buenos días oficiales – Los saludo Albert cordialmente – Mi nombre es Albert Andrey, soy socio y amigo de Terrence Grandchester. Me temo que él no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar con ustedes en estos momentos, si no les importa, me gustaría hacerme cargo del asunto mientras tanto.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo uno de los oficiales – Soy el oficial Owen y mi compañero, el oficial Connor. Nos hemos encargado del caso de la señorita Candice Britter desde que sufrió el primer intento de asesinato.

- ¿Han atrapado a la persona que disparo contra Candy? – Preguntó Albert

- Aún no – Contestó el oficial Owen – Tenemos testigos que afirman haber visto una persona vestida de negro salir apresuradamente del teatro en medio de toda la conmoción. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo ver su rostro, ni si era hombre o mujer

- Entonces no tienen nada...

- Bueno... tenemos varios sospechosos, solo que la mayoría de ellos tienen coartadas.

- Explíquese

- En primer lugar, Neil Leegan – Owen hizo una pausa para sacar sus expedientes – Ya había intentado atentar contra la vida de Candice anteriormente, el problema es que se encuentra tras las rejas

- ¿Puede haber actuado a través de otra persona?

- Leegan tienen motivos de sobra para verla muerta, pero la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban con él también fueron encarcelados

- Aún así, pudo haber sido él ¿Verdad?

- Hemos investigado, Leegan tiene una hermana menor, Eliza, ella va a la misma escuela que Candice

- ¿Creen que pudo haber sido ella?

- No lo descartamos. Al parecer, ellas no tienen una buena relación, y a eso debemos sumarle el hecho de ser hermana de Leegan. Además revisamos su expediente, esa joven tiene una causa por portación de drogas, fue una acusación de posesión simple, y por no tener antecedentes fue dejada en libertad. La estamos investigando

- Dijo que había más sospechosos

- También esta Alyssa Blackstone

- Alyssa Blackstone está en prisión – Refutó Albert

- Lo sabemos, pero al haber intentado asesinar a Candy, se convierte instantáneamente en sospechosa. Al igual que Leegan, no puede haberlo hecho ella por sí sola, o tal vez no, pero de todas formas es probable que sepa algo

- ¿Qué más tienen?

- Susana Marlowe

- ¿Susana? – Preguntó Albert - ¿Por qué querría ella matar a Candy? – No tenía sentido alguno. Por más que Susana acabara con Candy, Terry nunca volvería con ella, él se lo había dejado claro la última vez que la había visto.

- El señor Grandchester levantó una denuncia en contra de ella hace algunos días por amenazas. En estos momentos se encuentra detenida

- De acuerdo... Entonces los sospechosos son Neil y Eliza Leegan, Alyssa Blackstone y Susana Marlowe – Resumió Albert.

- Así es – Respondió Owen ¿Conoce a alguien más que tenga intensiones de hacerle daño a la señorita Candice?

- Bueno... – Albert lo pensó unos segundos – Está Annie Britter

- ¿La hermana de Candice?

- Así es, nunca se llevaron bien. Sé que está pasando por problemas de salud graves, y está embarazada... no creo que haya sido ella, tiene cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse

- De todas formas la investigaremos

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

- No, eso es todo – Dijo Owen volviendo a guardar el expediente – Comenzaremos por interrogar a los testigos y sospechosos. En cuanto tengamos noticias nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes

- Muchas gracias, oficial

**...**

Terry aún esperaba tener noticias del estado de Candy. Fuera del hospital, estaba repleto de periodistas que buscaban saber lo mismo. Albert ya se había encargado de ellos, pero aún así, seguían esperando.

Entonces un doctor salió de la habitación con su bata blanca manchada de sangre.

- ¿Son ustedes familiares de Candice Britter?

Terry se acercó a él en dos grandes zancadas

- Sí – Contestó – Bueno... más o menos

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- El único familiar directo de ella es su hermana... y una madrastra, pero no he podido comunicarme con ellas – En realidad no lo había intentado – Pero yo soy su prometido

El doctor lo miro con desconfianza, pero termino por acceder.

- De acuerdo – Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar – Hemos logrado extraer la bala, afortunadamente no dañó ningún órgano vital, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitamos hacerle una transfusión.

- Puede tomar toda mi sangre si es necesario – Se apresuro a decir Terry. Sintió alivio al escuchar que Candy había superado la operación.

- Es necesario hacer análisis de compatibilidad primero

- Nosotros también queremos hacernos esos análisis – Dijo Daphne

- Es cierto – Asintió Tara – Seguro alguno de nosotros es compatible con ella

- Esta bien – Dijo el doctor – Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes

Archie se quedo rezagado en la sala de espera, le hubiera gustado poder ayudar a la mujer que una vez había amado, pero no podía, porque su sangre estaba infectada. En ese momento sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

Terry y Stear fueron quienes pudieron donar su sangre a Candy. La transfusión ya se había realizado y ella comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente.

Aún no se le permitían visitas, pues todavía se encontraba muy débil. Terry se quedo parado en la puerta de su habitación esperando el momento en que el doctor le dijera que podía pasar a verla.

No fue sino hasta dos horas después, cuando se le permitió la entrada.

Candy estaba acostada en la cama, igual que aquella primera vez en que fue atacada por los sicarios de Leegan. Ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonrió al verlo. El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco. Se sentía aliviado de verla bien.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella

- Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren – Bromeó ella.

- ¿Te duele algo? – Se alteró Terry – Espera aquí, voy a llamar al doctor

- Terry – Candy rió – Estaba bromeando. Además... no iré a ningún lado

- Lo siento – Se sintió apenado por lo que acababa de decir – Es que me preocupe mucho por ti. Cuando te vi herida mi mundo se vino abajo

- Terry... – Ella sintió emoción por las palabras que él acababa de decirle.

- No sabes el alivio que sentí al saber que estabas bien... Temí que algo pudiera haberte sucedido

- No puede pasarme nada malo ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que vivir porque le he dado mi palabra de matrimonio a un hombre muy bueno y muy apuesto y ya no puedo romperla

- No, claro que no puedes hacer eso – Le contestó Terry siguiéndole el juego – Eso sería de muy mala educación. Si le has dado tu palabra de matrimonio a alguien tienen que cumplirla pase lo que pase

Candy volvió a reír, le dolía un poco cuando lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, el solo hecho de ver a Terry la hacía estar feliz.

Terry quiso seguir hablando con ella, pero sus amigos estaban afuera esperando para verla y hablarle. Tuvo que salir de la habitación a regañadientes, pero le prometió que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

**...**

- Entonces, Leegan... ¿Qué sabes del intento de homicidio contra la señorita Candice Faith Britter?

Los oficiales Owen y Connor habían comenzado con los interrogatorios. Los testigos no habían sido de mucha ayuda, todos coincidían en que no habían logrado ver el rostro del atacante. En cuanto a los sospechosos, el primer interrogado era Neil Leegan. Eliza y Susana ya habían sido retenidas y Alyssa ya se encontraba en prisión. Habían descartado a Annie, puesto que se encontraba internada con graves problemas de salud y su madre estaba con ella, ambas tenían testigos que podían asegurar que ellas estaban en el hospital en el momento del ataque. El culpable debía ser alguno de ellos cuatro.

- No sé de qué me está hablando – Contestó Neil seriamente

- Tal vez debamos aclararle la memoria – Dijo el oficial Connor – Si mal no recuerdo, usted está preso por haber intentado asesinar a Candice. En aquella ocasión no pudo llevarlo a cabo, tal vez haya querido acabar el trabajo que había comenzado

- ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?

- No lo sé, dígamelo usted

Neil se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

- Mire – Le dijo mirándolo fijamente – La razón por la cual he intentado terminar con ella fue porque su padre me debía mucho dinero – Lo oficiales lo miraban incitándolo a continuar – Charles era un bastardo sin corazón que no le importaba sacrificar a su propia hija con tal de saldar sus deudas

- Y usted se ofreció a hacer el trabajo sucio por él

- Estamos hablando de mucho dinero – Sonrió sardónicamente

- Dinero que no le pertenecía a ninguno de ustedes dos

- Pero eso hubiera cambiado si Candice moría. Entonces, todo su dinero pasaría a manos de su padre, entonces yo podría haber cobrado la deuda. Pero ahora no tiene sentido acabar con la vida de ella, no ganaría nada

- Podría ser por venganza – Comentó el oficial Owen.

- Aún así... no tengo los medios necesarios para hacerlo, todos mis hombres fueron capturados

- ¿Y qué me dice de su hermana? – Neil se puso rígido.

- ¿Qué pasa con Eliza?

- Podría haberle encargado que realizara el trabajo por usted...

- ¡Claro que no! – Gritó él – Eliza no es capaz de hacer algo así

- ¿Está seguro?

- Por supuesto – Dijo Neil apretando los dientes – Mi hermana no ha sido

- Bien... Supongo que ya podrá defenderse ella misma

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Neil se puso de pie abruptamente llamando la atención de los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta. Lo tomaron fuertemente por los brazos inmovilizándolo.

- Eliza es sospechosa en este caso, es nuestro deber interrogarla

- Ella no tiene que estar aquí – Decía Neil desesperado

- No se preocupe – Lo tranquilizó Connor – Si ella es inocente la dejaremos ir

Neil fue conducido nuevamente a su celda. Estaba enfadado, no podía ser cierto que este nuevamente implicado en un intento de homicidio, y esta vez no había sido el culpable, pero... ¿Y Eliza? Él le había dejado claro que no quería que ella se involucrara en algo por el estilo, pero ese día en que había ido a visitarlo, ella estaba decidida a vengarse de Candy. Neil jamás se perdonaría si su hermana terminara en un lugar como en que él se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

**...**

Eliza se encontraba aturdida. No entendía porque la habían detenido. Policías armados habían irrumpido en su casa por la mañana y se la llevaron sin explicación alguna.

- ¿Ahora si van a decirme porque me trajeron aquí? – Estaba molesta.

- La señorita Candice Britter ah sido atacada ayer por la noche – Le explicó el oficial Owen.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- La señorita Candice y usted no tienen una buena relación... – Eliza no lo dejó continuar hablando.

- ¡Eso no significa nada! – Gritó – No me llevo bien con ella, pero ese no es motivo para atacarla

- Su hermano está en prisión por haber intentado asesinarla

- Lo sé – Contestó ella apretando los dientes.

- Eso le da motivos suficientes como para intentar vengarse de ella

- Pero no he sido yo

- ¿Su hermano se lo ha pedido? – Preguntó Connor, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

- ¡Ya le he dicho que no! – Eliza comenzaba a exasperarse.

- ¿Dónde se encontraba ayer a las 22:45 horas?

- Estaba en mi casa

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo?

Ella dudo unos segundos.

- Si

- ¿Quién?

- Un amigo

- ¿Podría ser más especifica?

- Russ

- ¿Russ cuanto? – Owen comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Russ Stevens

- ¿Cree que ese tal Russ Stevens esté dispuesto a declarar a su favor?

- Adelante... Búsquenlo – Dijo ella irónica – En cuanto sepa que son policías escapará

- Así que tenemos a otro delincuente... – Connor rió.

- ¿Qué más quieren que les diga? – Lo único que ella deseaba era que la dejaran en paz.

- Solo la verdad

- Pues la verdad es esta – Dijo seriamente – No he atacado a Candy

- ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho si tenía razones de sobra?

- Porque mi hermano me lo pidió – Eliza bajó la vista.

- ¿Qué su hermano se lo pidió?

- Si

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él no quería que yo estuviera encerrada en una cárcel al igual que él – Profirió un largo suspiro – Neil la está pasando muy mal. Le prometí que buscaría un buen abogado para sacarlo de allí pero se negó. Luego cuando le dije que quería vengarme de Candy, me hiso prometerle que no lo haría, que llevaría una vida honesta, y lo he cumplido

Había algo en la mirada de Eliza que convenció a los oficiales. La lealtad que mostraba a su hermano era evidente. De todas formas no podían fiarse del todo, la seguirían investigando.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – Preguntó Eliza.

- Si – Contestó Owen – Pero la estaremos vigilando, no puede salir de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso

Eliza salió enfadada de la sala.

**...**

El siguiente sospechoso en declarar fue Alyssa Blackstone. Al verla, los oficiales sintieron pena por ella. Había sido una mujer hermosa, y ahora se veía completamente demacrada.

- Esto es increíble – Decía ella indignada - ¿Me están acusando de haber intentado matar a Candice?

- Ya lo intentó una vez

- ¿Y cómo pretenden que vuelva a hacerlo si estoy aquí encerrada?

- Podría haber contratado a alguien...

- ¿Con qué dinero? – Preguntó ella irónicamente

- No lo sé... tal vez pidió la ayuda de algún amigo

- Si, es una buena hipótesis – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Pero se olvidan de un detalle

- ¿Cuál?

- Si fueran buenos investigadores habrían sabido que no he tenido contacto con nadie desde el día en que fui encarcelada

- ¿Y qué hay de las llamadas telefónicas?

- No he realizado ninguna, creo que pueden verificarlo fácilmente

- Podría haber pedido la ayuda de alguna de las internas

- ¡No me diga! – Exclamó Alyssa riendo – Los únicos cruces de palabras que he tenido con "mis compañeras" no han sido más que insultos

- ¿Por qué no se lleva bien con ellas?

- Quien sabe... tal vez sea mi carácter, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso

- Tiene razón – Confesó Owen

- ¿Puedo irme?

- Si, pero aún no se la descarta como sospechosa

Alyssa profirió una fuerte risa.

- Solo por curiosidad... ¿Qué pasaría si se me encuentra culpable? Ya tengo una condena de 50 anios por si no se habían dado cuenta

- La pena de muerte es legal en el estado de California

- Pero ella aún está con vida – El semblante de Alyssa se puso serio – Nadie puede ser condenado a muerte por algo así

- Tal ves... pero el señor Grandchester es una persona influyente, con contactos en el gobierno, y juró que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias en esto

**...**

Susana estaba tan asustada como un gatito frente a un rottweiler hambriento. Era la última sospechosa en ser interrogada, y los oficiales tenían grandes dudas respecto a ella.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Ya se lo hemos dicho – El oficial Owen ya estaba perdiendo los nervios con esa mujer – Candice Britter ha sido atacada ayer por la noche, y usted es sospechosa

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó ella ofendida - ¿Porqué no me lo habían dicho antes? De haberlo sabido no hubiera accedido a venir con ustedes

- Se lo hemos dicho al menos diez veces, pero sus gritos histéricos fueron capaces de tapar el sonido de la sirena de la patrulla, y usted no ha accedido a venir tranquilamente, tuvimos que arrastrarla y esposarla, sin contar el policía que estuvo a punto de perder el pulgar por sus mordidas

Susana enrojeció. No había querido llamar la atención de ese modo, pero se había asustado cuando vio a todos esos policías juntos.

- Yo no maté a esa niña

- No he dicho que haya muerto

- Pues que mala suerte – Murmuro por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Nada

- Como le decía... el señor Grandchester levantó una denuncia en su contra por amenazas hace algunas semanas

- Si, yo la amenace

- Tal vez quiera llamar a su abogado – Comentó Connor al notar como ella se hundía cada vez más.

- No tengo dinero para un abogado, y no lo necesito ¡Yo no la maté!

- Por última vez ¡Ella no está muerta! – Se desesperó Owen.

- ¡Pues no es mi culpa! – Esa mujer era exasperante.

- ¿Tiene motivos para querer matarla?

- ¡Por supuesto que los tengo! – La voz de Susana era chillona y molesta – Esa chiquilla me quito a mi marido

- Tengo entendido que ustedes ya se habían separado cuando él la conoció a ella

- Pero estábamos intentando retomar la relación ¡El me ama!

- ¿Y por eso la denuncio?

- Ella lo convenció – Susana había comenzado a llorar – Le metió ideas locas en la cabeza.

- La única loca está presente aquí – Murmuró Connor por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo dijo? – Preguntó indignada.

- Nada

- ¿Dónde ha estado ayer a las 22:45 horas?

- En mi casa – Contestó rápidamente.

- Señora por favor, hemos hablado con sus vecinos, usted llegó a su casa a la madrugada

Susana se sonrojó nuevamente. Entonces escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

- Con permiso oficiales – Era uno de los policías encargados del caso.

- ¿Hay novedades? – Preguntó Owen.

- De hecho, si – Señaló a Susana – Esta mujer es inocente

- ¡Se los dije! – Exclamó ella.

- No es cierto – Dijo Owen exasperado por enésima vez.

- La señora Marlowe tiene una coartada creíble – Contestó el oficial que acababa de llegar – Varios testigos aseguran haberla visto en el momento que la víctima fue atacada

- ¿Y donde es eso?

- En un prostíbulo barato, el dueño afirma que trabaja todas las noches desde hace dos semanas

Susana se enfureció, hubiese preferido ir presa por homicidio a que todo el mundo se enterara que ella se había convertido en una prostituta.

- Muy bien... creo que puede irse – Le comunicó Owen reprimiendo una risa.

- Si le dice esto a alguien...

- No está en condiciones de amenazar a nadie, señorita.

Susana salió furiosa de aquel horrible lugar. Si bien había quedado libre de sospechas, su reputación había caído por los suelos. Para colmo, Candy seguía con vida.

**...**

Candy había logrado descansar un poco después de todas las visitas que había recibido. Todos sus amigos estaban allí con ella, y por supuesto, Terry. Sonrió al recordar la manera en que él se había preocupado por su salud. Él le había donado su sangre, al igual que Stear, y eso significaba mucho para ella.

Había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando comenzaba a dormirse escucho un ruido, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Candy pensó que era Terry, pero no fue su voz la que escuchó.

- Hola Candy

- ¿Tú?__

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todos los reviews.<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_El próximo va a ser el final, y tal vez escriba un epilogo..._

_Besosss =)_


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

- ¿Tano te extraña verme? – Caroline estaba parada frente a ella. Estaba diferente, su mirada tenía un brillo siniestro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Candy asustada.

- Solo quería ver como estaba mi hijita – Dijo ella con falsa amabilidad mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Pues estoy bien – Candy deseaba que esa mujer abandonara la habitación – Puedes irte tranquila

- Sin embargo, yo creo que debería quedarme un rato más – Caroline se inclino para quedar a la altura del rostro de Candy – Hay tantas cosas que deberíamos hablar... nunca nos sentamos a charlar como madre e hija

- Eso es porque tú no eres mi madre

- No entiendo porque nunca me has querido – Dijo Caroline intentando parecer herida – Siempre he sido como una madre para ti

Candy no pudo refutar sus palabras. Aunque había un deje de ironía en la vos de su madrastra, era cierto que ella siempre había intentado que tuvieran una buena relación, y se sintió apenada por ello.

- Lo siento, se que a veces he sido grosera contigo

- Pero ya es tarde para pedir disculpas – Dijo ella con un gesto de mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir... que es hora de que las cosas den un giro

Candy sintió temor al ver sus ojos llenos de ira, sabía que algo iba mal.

- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Has sido quien intentó asesinarme?

- Si, pero solo la ultima vez – Contestó ella maliciosamente – La primera fue idea de tu padre

- ¿Charles?

- Le debía mucho dinero a Neil Leegan, y tú eras el medio más rápido para conseguirlo

- No puedo creerlo – Murmuró Candy. Conocía la antipatía que su padre tenía con ella, pero intentar asesinarla era ir demasiado lejos - ¿Y tú siempre has sabido lo que él estaba planeando?

- Sabía que quería quedarse con tu dinero, aunque debo admitir que en aquellos momentos no estaba de acuerdo con él

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Muchas cosas – Le dijo mirándola fijamente - ¿Sabías que tu padre me era infiel?

- No lo sabía – Contestó Candy, quien no pudo evitar hacer un comentado desafortunado – Pero no debería de extrañarte, después de todo él le fue infiel a mi madre contigo

- ¡Esto era diferente! – Exclamó Caroline

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Charles me amaba, siempre me amo a mí

- Pero aún así se caso con otra mujer

- Y estando con ella nunca logro olvidarse de mí

- Entonces... ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si Charles le era infiel a su mujer para estar contigo... ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no volvería a hacerlo una vez casados?

- Creo que no puedo discutir eso – Caroline seguía sonriendo – Pero ya me he encargado de tu padre

Candy se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, muchas cosas encajaban ahora.

- ¿Tú lo has matado? – Le preguntó horrorizada.

- No fue muy difícil... la mayor parte del tiempo estaba borracho

- Eres un monstruo

- Ni la mitad de lo que piensas – Bruscamente sacó la almohada que sostenía la cabeza de Candy – Annie está muy mal, y es por tu culpa

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con su problema?

- Siempre has sido un estorbo en su vida, si nunca hubieras nacido, Charles, Annie y yo podríamos haber sido una familia de verdad

- ¡No es mi culpa! – Exclamó Candy – Si ustedes hubieran estado al pendiente de ella, esto nunca hubiera sucedido

- Pero ahora no vale la pena lamentarse, necesito dinero para su tratamiento y lo obtendré gracias a ti

Caroline apretó la almohada contra el rostro de Candy, quien aún se encontraba muy débil por los efectos de la anestesia.

Ya había fallado una vez. Creyó haber apuntado directo al corazón de su hijastra, pero esa niña tenía más vidas que un gato. Luego de escapar del teatro sin dejar rastro alguno, volvió al hospital junto a Annie, las enfermeras nunca habían notado su ausencia, dándole a ella la coartada perfecta.

Pero esta vez no fallaría. Había llegado al hospital para poner fin a todo ese asunto, y había sido una suerte no encontrar a nadie en el pasillo.

El plan era sencillo, una vez Candy muerta, ella, como madre legal de la menor, sería la única heredera de toda su fortuna y podría ayudar a Annie y darle todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Tal vez de esa forma, recuperaría los deseos de vivir.

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros y la arrojaba con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, golpeó la cabeza contra una mesita y se desvaneció.

Terry había entrado a la habitación de Candy. Se había ausentado unos minutos para ir a buscar un café pero no creyó que algo así podría pasar.

Deseó matar a Caroline con sus propias manos, pero lo mejor era que la justicia se encargase de ella. Lo más importante en esos momentos era Candy, así que después de llamar a la policía, fue a ver a su prometida, quien se encontraba muy conmocionada con la situación.

- Todo está bien, mi amor – Le dijo él con cariño mientras ella tosía fuertemente.

Los médicos llegaron al instante para atender a Candy. Ella estaba bien, aparentemente Terry había llegado justo a tiempo.

Caroline no tardó mucho tiempo en recobrar el conocimiento, pero para cuando lo hizo, ya se encontraba esposada y siendo trasladada a la comisaria.

Fue acusada de intento de homicidio y probablemente sería condenada a pasar el resto de sus días en prisión. Sin embargo, su máxima preocupación en aquellos momentos era si hija Annie, ella no tenía a nadie más que se ocupara de ella, y sin la ayuda de Caroline, quien sabe cómo podría terminar.

**...**

Una semana después, Candy fue dada de alta, y ese era el día de su cumpleaños número 18. Su recuperación había sido rápida, pero aún así, Terry la trataba como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

Ese día, sus amigos habían preparado una fiesta a modo de bienvenida y, obviamente, por su cumpleaños, en la casa de Beverly Hills. Todo había sido adornado con flores y colores alegres. Candy estaba muy emocionada, nadie nunca antes la había recibido de aquella manera. Había recibido muchos regalos, y en ese momento pensó que nada podría hacerla más feliz.

Durante los siguientes días, Terry se había dedicado únicamente a ella. Se había tomado algunos días libres en la oficina, para poder estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento.

A Candy le gustaba der tratada de ese modo, pero lo que no le gustaba era que él se negara a compartir la habitación con ella.

- ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo, Terry? – Le decía mirándolo con ojos tristes. Creía que ya no provocaba nada en él.

- Ya lo hemos hablado, mi vida – Le contestó él con cariño – Aún estas muy débil y no quiero lastimarte.

- Pero tú no me lastimas

- Estarás más cómoda durmiendo sola

- Pero a mí me gusta sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío ¿Es que ya no sientes nada por mí?

- Sabes que te amo

- Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche... Te he extrañado tanto

- De acuerdo – Termino por ceder él – Me quedare a tu lado

Terry se acostó en la cama y los tapo a ambos con el edredón. Minutos después de haber apagado las luces, sintió las traviesas manos de Candy acariciándolo descaradamente.

- Candy... por favor... no – Le pidió entre suspiros

- Pero quiero hacerlo – Su mano de deslizo por debajo de sus bóxers y agarro su miembro.

- Pequeña... sabes que no podemos hacer nada... el doctor lo dijo

- El doctor dijo nada de sexo – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente – Pero eso no significa que yo no pueda darte placer a ti

- ¡Oh Dios!

Terry se rindió ante sus atenciones. Candy comenzó a intensificar los movimientos mientras lanzaba suaves gemidos que lo excitaban aún más, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo.

La beso apasionadamente, pero después se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar y pensó que podría hacerle daño.

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir – Le dijo al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

- De acuerdo – Contestó ella sonriendo – Pero mañana será otro día, y no olvides que mi recuperación es cada vez mejor, entonces creo que ya es tiempo de poner fecha para la boda ¿No lo crees?

- Me parece una excelente idea ¿Cuándo quieres casarte?

- No lo se... ¿Qué tan rápido puedes conseguir un juez? – Bromeó ella.

- ¿Qué te parece la próxima primavera?

- Pero para eso faltan muchos meses – Dijo ella decepcionada.

- Lo sé, mi amor. Pero preparar una boda lleva tiempo, y la nuestra tiene que ser la más hermosa de todas

- Entonces sí acepto – Contestó con una sonrisa.

Y así se durmieron los dos abrazados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro junto al suyo.

**...**

El 21 de abril del siguiente año, se llevaba a cabo la boda de Terry y Candy. La ceremonia tenía lugar en el jardín de la casa de Beverly Hills, en la cual ellos dos habían vivido juntos el último año.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo.

Candy se había recuperado con notable rapidez y había vuelto a ocupar su lugar en _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_. Alexander Fielding había decidido suspender las presentaciones hasta que su principal bailarina se recuperara del todo, y cuando por fin ella pudo volver a bailar, fue como un segundo debut para el ballet. Candy solía repartir su tiempo entre la compañía y las preparaciones para su boda, y por supuesto, siempre guardaba energías suficientes para atender a su prometido.

Terry había vuelto a su trabajo en la empresa. Si bien Candy ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, nunca demostró interés en hacerse cargo de la misma. Él había intentado enseñarle, pero a ella simplemente no le interesaba. Candy solo quería dedicarse al ballet, y cuando se cansara de bailar sobre un escenario, o cuando su carrera interfiriera en su vida familiar, había pensado abrir una escuela de ballet para enseñar a los niños todo lo que ella sabía. Habían quedado en que Terry asumiría la presidencia de la empresa en representación de ella, después de todo, dentro de poco tiempo también seria de él.

Albert y Daphne habían tenido una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como los de su padre, a la que habían llamado Libby. Albert seguía siendo socio de Terry, y Candy y Daphne se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Solían salir a cenar los cuatro muy a menudo, a veces acompañados por la pequeña Libby.

Tara había logrado controlar su enfermedad, sabía que para la anorexia no existía cura, por lo que tenía que controlarse por el resto de su vida. Afortunadamente tenía el apoyo y la contención de sus padres y amigos, lo cual era muy importante para ella. Había logrado ocupar un lugar muy importante en la compañía de ballet junto a Candy y estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser bailarina profesional. Se había vuelto muy conocida y era invitada constantemente a programas de televisión para hablar sobre la enfermedad que había padecido. Dos meses atrás, había conocido a un joven director de cine quien le había propuesto protagonizar una película. Tara no lo dudo, eso era lo que siempre había querido, y aparentemente, había comenzado una relación amorosa con aquel hombre.

Patty, al graduarse en la preparatoria, consiguió ingresar a en la preparatoria, consiguió ingresar a Yale para estudiar medicina. Su relación con Stear estaba pasando por su mejor momento, a pesar de las distancias. Habían decidido comprometerse, y la boda seria cuando ambos terminara sus careras.

Eliza había logrado superar la depresión en la que había caído después de que encarcelaran a su hermano, y se trasladó a otra ciudad donde nadie la conociera y la señalara por la calle. Algunos decían que se había mudado a Montana donde se había casado con un ranchero viudo que la maltrataba.

El destino de Annie había sido diferente. Al ser Caroline acusada de intento de homicidio y ser condenada a pasar el resto de sus días en prisión, ella quedó sola. Candy intentó ofrecerle su ayuda pero se había negado. Murió al dar a luz a su hijo, quien gracias al trabajo de los doctores, había nacido sano.

Archie había lamentado la muerte de Annie, pero se alegraba de saber que su hijo estaba bien. Era un pequeño hermoso, idéntico a su padre, a quien habían llamado Alec. Candy había hablado con Terry para que le ofreciera un puesto en la empresa y así poder tener los ingresos necesarios para mantener al pequeño Alec. Archie estaba muy agradecido con ambos por la oportunidad que le habían brindado.

Ese día, el jardín estaba adornado con flores blancas para la ocasión. Daphne había ayudado a Candy en la organización, pues ella ya tenía experiencias.

Candy se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa preparándose. Sus damas de honor, Tara, Patty y Daphne estaban con ella ayudándola. No había visto a Terry desde el día anterior, y ya lo extrañaba.

Patty le había comentado que la noche anterior, Albert, Stear y Archie, le habían organizado una fiesta de despedida de soltero a Terry. No sabía muy bien donde había sido, ni quien más había asistido, y francamente, Candy no quería saberlo, confiaba plenamente en su futuro marido. Claro que ella también había tenido su despedida de soltera con sus amigas, pero no había sido nada descontrolado, solo unos cuantos margaritas.

- Candy, te vez hermosa – Le dijo Tara una vez que la rubia hubiera terminado de arreglarse.

El vestido de novia dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y la vaporosa falda llegaba hasta el piso, el corsé estaba adornado con pequeños cristales. Llevaba el cabello recogido y en la cabeza tenía una tiara de diamantes que hacia juego con el collar y el brazalete que le había regalado Terry. La cola del vestido media alrededor de 16 metros.

- ¿No creen que es demasiado?

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Tara – Esta es tu boda y debes lucir como una princesa.

Candy había escogido para sus damas de honor hermosos vestidos largos color rosa. Todas se veían hermosas ese día, pero ninguna como la novia.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó Patty.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no – Dijo Candy soltando una risita – Pero estoy completamente segura del paso que estoy a punto de dar.

- Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos – Comentó Daphne – Todos los invitados ya han llegado y Terry debe estar impaciente.

**...**

Daphne no se había equivocado, Terry se encontraba parado delante de la pérgola de rosas, estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos.

- Debe haberse arrepentido – Le decía a Albert – Por eso se tarda tanto

- Tranquilízate, amigo – Albert parecía divertido con la actitud de Terry – Las mujeres siempre nos hacen esperar, está en sus genes

- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Terry no muy convencido.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día de mi boda?

- Disculpa... es solo que estoy muy nervioso

- Ya no te preocupes, mira... – Le dijo mirando hacia el frente – Allí vienen

La primera en aparecer fue Daphne, seguida por Tara y Patty, y detrás de ellas apareció Candy. Terry quedó embelesado al verla, claro que eso era algo que sucedía con cierta frecuencia, pero esta vez era diferente, porque ese sería el día en que ella se uniría a él para toda la vida. Cuando la tuvo a su lado le tomo de la mano y deposito y tierno beso en su dorso.

El cura dio inicio a la ceremonia. Terry no prestó demasiada atención a sus palabras, puesto que estaba extremadamente nervioso, solo esperaba el momento de dar el sí, y los minutos se le hicieron eternos hasta que por fin el cura dijo las palabras que él esperaba oír.

- Terrence Greum Grandchester ¿Recibe Candice Faith Britter como esposa para amar, honrar y cuidarla en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza y dejando a todas las demás? ¿Promete apartarse sólo para ella todos los días de su vida?

- Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester, recibo a Candice Faith Britter como mí esposa desde hoy para siempre, en buenos tiempos y en los malos, en riqueza o en pobreza, en salud o en enfermedad, para amar, estimar y obedecer todos los días de me vida

- Candice Faith Britter, ¿Recibe a Terrence Greum Grandchester como esposo para amar, honrar y cuidarlo en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza, dejando a todos los demás? ¿Promete apartarse sólo para él todos los días de su vida?

- Yo, Candice Faith Britter, recibo a Terrence Greum Grandchester como mí esposo desde hoy para siempre, en buenos tiempos y en los malos, en riqueza o en pobreza, en salud o en enfermedad, para amar, estimar y obedecer todos los días de me vida

Luego vino la ceremonia de los anillos. Albert fue el encargado de entregar las alianzas.

- El Señor bendiga estos anillos qué vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad. Bendice, Señor, estos anillos para que quienes los lleven cumplan siempre tu voluntad, se guarden íntegra fidelidad el uno al otro y vivan en paz amándose siempre. Bendice y santifica Señor, el amor de Candice y Terrence, y que estos anillos, signo de fidelidad, les recuerden su promesa de amor mutuo.

- Candy, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – Expresó Terry introduciendo en el dedo anular de su esposa el anillo a ella destinado.

- Terry, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – Ella hiso lo mismo con el anillo destinado a él.

- Ya que Candice y Terrence habiéndose escogido y ofrecido el uno al otro, y creyendo que es Dios el que los ha traído hasta aquí, yo, como su pastor y predicador del Evangelio de Jesucristo, en presencia de sus familias, amigos y nuestro Padre Dios, os declaro "marido y mujer" – Se dirigió a Terry – Puede besar a la novia

Él no perdió tiempo y besó tiernamente a su ahora esposa. Todos los presentes estaban emocionados, el amor entre los novios podía sentirse en el aire.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia religiosa, se dio inicio a la fiesta. Terry tomó a Candy de la mano para bailar su primer vals como marido y mujer.

- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida – Le dijo Candy a su marido mientras se movían por la pista de baile.

- También el mio, pero debo admitir que no veo la hora que esta fiesta acabe para poder estar a solas con mi esposa – Le contestó él con una mirada provocativa.

- Pues deberás esperar, porque cuando la fiesta termine, debemos abordar el avión a nuestra luna de miel

- Mhm – Terry pareció decepcionado – Pero cuando lleguemos a Bora Bora serás solamente mía – Candy rió pero después pareció pensativa.

- ¿Crees que mi abuelo nos este viendo ahora?

- Desde luego, estoy seguro que él está muy feliz porque su nieta se caso con un hombre que la ama desesperadamente

- Yo también te amo, Terry

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sabiendo que ese sería el primer día del resto de toda una vida juntos llena de alegrías.

**...**

**Fin**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... acá llego el fin de esta historia que espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todas las que la leyeron y dejaron sus reviews. Ahora solo queda el epilogo.<em>

_Besosss_


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- ¡Jody Grandchester! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Nada, mamá

La niña de rizos castaños y enormes ojos verdes se llevó sus manitos detrás de la espalda para ocultar su travesura.

- Muéstrame tus manos – Le exigió Candy.

Jody bajo su cabeza y lentamente mostró sus manos manchadas con chocolate. Candy tomó un pañuelo y se las limpió.

- Cariño, este es el pastel de cumpleaños de tu padre – Le dijo con ternura. A pesar de las incontables travesuras de su hija, le era imposible estar enojada con ella durante mucho tiempo.

- Pero es que me gusta el chocolate

- Lo sé, pero no está bien lo que has hecho

- Lo siento, mami

- No importa – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a cambiarte tu vestido, que un par de horas comenzarán a llegar los invitados

Candy llevó a su pequeña de cuatro años hasta su habitación para ponerle el precioso vestido verde que le había comprado para la ocasión. Ese día, Terry cumplía 38 años.

Ya llevaban nueve años de casados, y el amor entre ellos seguía intacto.

Candy se había convertido en la _Prima Ballerina_ de _Los Ángeles Ballet Company_, y había bailado allí por cinco años, para después abrir una academia de ballet y así poder dedicar más tiempo a su familia.

- Mamá, mamá – Un niño rubio de 6 años entró gritando a la habitación de Jody.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? – Candy adoraba a sus 3 hijos, pero en momentos como ese, deseaba que alguien le diera una mano, aunque Terry estaba cuidando al pequeño Jake de 6 meses, seguramente estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando el partido de los _Giants_.

- Mamá... ¿Por qué tengo que usar esta ropa ridícula? – Dijo el niño tirándose de la camisa blanca.

- Jeremy... no es ridícula, y te queda muy bonito

- Pero mamá... – Protestó él.

Candy no podía resistirse a su mirada azul, tan parecida a la de Terry, pero tenía que ser firme.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué está haciendo tu padre?

- De acuerdo – Se rindió Jeremy. Se retiró de la habitación arrastrando sus pies.

Candy termino de vestir a Jody. Al menos, a la niña no le desagradaba ponerse vestidos bonitos para una fiesta.

Jeremy era el mayor de sus tres hijos, y el más rebelde. Había heredado la inteligencia y la facilidad para los números de su padre y su abuelo. Candy no dudaba que, en un futuro, se haría cargo de las empresas de la familia. Disfrutaba mucho ir con su padre a la oficina y aprender de él su habilidad para los negocios.

Jody, por el contrario, había heredado los pies de su madre, y a sus cuatro años, ya había comenzado a tomar clases con ella. Era una pequeña traviesa y vivaz que siempre se metía en problemas. Terry solía decir que era su princesa, y la consentía en todos sus caprichos, tanto que a Candy le costaba imponerle disciplina.

En cuanto a Jake, él era un bebe adorable. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Candy sabía que se convertiría en el vivo retrato de su padre.

La rubia estaba terminando de arreglar el cabello de su hija, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

- Terry – Le dijo dándose la vuelta – Se suponía que estabas cuidando a Jake.

- Jeremy está con él

- Jeremy tiene 6 años – Le recriminó - ¿Y por qué aún no te has vestido? Los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento.

- Tranquila, cariño. Solo vine a darle un beso a mi mujer – La estrechó contra sí y la besó apasionadamente, hasta que sintió unas pequeñas manitos que lo jalaban del pantalón. Se separó de Candy y vio a Jody con sus brazos levantados hacia él para que la alzara.

- Ven aquí, princesa – La tomó en brazos y depositó un beso en sus rizos castaños.

- Iré a vestirme – Anunció Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la tierna escena– Será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

**...**

Dos horas después comenzaba a llegar los primeros invitados.

Albert y Daphne fueron los primeros, acompañados de sus dos hijos, Libby y Anthony, de dos años de edad.

- Tío Albert, tía Daphne – Jody corrió a saludarlos. Albert la alzó en brazos.

- Jeremy, ¿Por qué no vas al jardín a jugar con Libby? – Sugirió Terry.

- Pero papá... no quiero jugar con una niña, son aburridas – Protestó el niño – Mejor espero a que lleguen Alec y Davy.

Davy era el hijo de Patty y Stear. Tenía la misma edad que Jeremy, sus padres lo habían tenido cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Había significado un gran cambio para ambos, puesto que tuvieron que casarse antes de lo planeado y retrasar sus estudios, pero todas maneras, lograron terminar sus carreras.

- Ven conmigo, Libby – Dijo Jody tomándola de la mano – Te enseñaré la nueva muñeca que papá me regalo.

Las niñas se retiraron a jugar con las muñecas, y solo unos pocos minutos después llegaron Patty y Stear con Davy, seguidos por Archie quien iba acompañado de su esposa, Charlene, y sus dos hijos, Alec y Kimberly. Archie y Charlene se habían conocido accidentalmente en un supermercado, él estaba haciendo las compras con su hijo de 1 año y medio, y la hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes había quedado encantada con el pequeño. Archie la había invitado a salir un par de veces, y a ella pareció no importarle su enfermedad. Se casaron un año más tarde y tuvieron a Kimberly mediante un proceso de inseminación artificial.

Jeremy, Alec y Davy fueron a jugar con las figuras de acción, y a molestar a las niñas. Candy llevó a Jake y Anthony a un corral para que jugaran con los cachorros de Breeze, la perra de Jeremy.

Unos cuando minutos más tarde, llegaba Tara junto a su marido, Colín Chandler. Él era un conocido actor de Hollywood, se habían conocido durante la grabación de una película donde ellos eran la pareja estelar. Tara había seguido en la compañía de ballet solo por algunos años más, cuando se dio cuenta que prefería la actuación. Se había convertido en una gran estrella de cine. La noticia de su boda un año atrás, fue cubierta por periodistas de todo el mundo, y ahora se encontraba embarazada de 5 meses.

- Que alegría que estén aquí – Los saludó Candy.

- ¿Cómo crees que íbamos a faltar?

- Pues no se... Ahora que te has vuelto una mujer famosa tal vez no quieras rodearte de gente corriente como nosotros – Bromeó la rubia.

- No digas tonterías, siempre habrá espacio para mis amigas

- Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu próximo proyecto? – Le preguntó Daphne a la pelirroja.

- Colín y yo tenemos planeado alejarnos por un tiempo de las pantallas para dedicarnos a cuidar a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Y ya saben que va a ser? – Preguntó Patty.

- Aún no – Contestó Colín – Queremos esperar hasta que nazca para saber el sexo del bebe.

- Aunque yo estoy segura que será una niña – Afirmó Tara.

La fiesta continuó con normalidad. Todos estaban muy felices de reunirse, ya que entre sus trabajos y profesiones no podían hacerlo con regularidad.

Al terminar la velada todos se retiraron a sus casas. Los niños estaban verdaderamente agotados, por lo que Candy los llevo hasta sus recamaras para acostarlos, y luego volvió a la suya para reunirse con su marido, quien la esperaba recostado en la cama.

- ¿Crees que ahora podrás darme la segunda parte de mi regalo? – Le preguntó Terry con una sonrisa provocadora.

- Pero ya son más de las doce – Contestó ella traviesa, mientras se acercaba a él – Y tu cumpleaños ha pasado.

Candy se subió a la cama y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su marido, fue acercando su rostro al de él y lo besó tiernamente.

- Pero lo prometiste – Le reclamó él – Vamos... los niños están agotados, no se despertarán.

Con tres niños revoltosos en la casa, a ellos les costaba un poco tener intimidad, pero aún así siempre buscaban un momento para estar juntos.

Candy besaba el cuello de su marido mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

- Espera – La detuvo él – Quiero verte desnuda.

Candy sonrió y lentamente fue bajando el cierre de su vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza, quedándose solo con las bragas de encaje.

Terry no perdió tiempo y comenzó a masajearle los senos, mientras ella se encargaba de desvestirlo a él.

Una vez que ambos se hubieron despojado de todas sus ropas, Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre su marido y, con su mano, dirigió el miembro erecto de él a su entrepierna húmeda. Ella comenzó a montarlo lentamente, y Terry le acariciaba los senos, bajando por su cintura, hasta posar sus manos sobre las caderas de su esposa para imponer él el ritmo. Candy sintió como Terry la embestía cada vez más fuerte y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente emitiendo gemidos de places que excitaron a su esposo. Unos segundos después, ambos llegaban juntos al clímax.

Candy se desplomo sobre Terry. Estaban exhaustos y sudorosos pero satisfechos y felices.

- Te amo, Terry

- También te amo, mi cielo. Gracias a ti mi vida tiene sentido

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor dos veces más. Por más que pasaran lo años, ninguno de los dos se cansaba del otro, y la pasión entre ellos se mantenía igual que desde el día en que se conocieron.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... lo prometido es deuda. Aca esta el epilogo, aunque cortito...<em>

_Lo mas porbable es que empiece a escribir una historia nueva, todabia no adelanto nada ;) _

_asi que estare publicandola en los proximos dias..._

_Besos... y espero que les haya gustado esta historia_


End file.
